Power Rangers: Super Spinjitzu
by SandNinja GS
Summary: Just as the Rangers return to civilian life since the destruction of the Skulkin Army, Lloyd Garmadon Sr. returns with an army of Stone Warriors. With the help of a museum curator, the Rangers discover a new power they must use in the time of need.
1. The Stone Warrior Exhibit

**(A/N: Well, here is the first of the sequel to Power Rangers: Spinjitzu, but it is still WIP, so be patient, or give me some ideads either in PM or review)**

* * *

LJ reunites with his estranged mother just as a supposedly dead Lloyd brings the ancient Stone Army back to life.

* * *

In Kai's dormitory at Ninjago Academy, Kai, wearing just a red t-shirt and orange sweatpants, was writing in his diary while there was some clothes on the floor with some in the laundry basket._"March 4, 2049." _Kai's voice was heard as he was writing in his diary. His hair was now in the shape of a flame. _"A lot has happened in the last year since Nya and I have become Power Rangers. We had defeated Samukai, leader of the Skulkin Army. Now we Rangers must now rely on each other since he burnt down the monastery." _He soon closed the diary as LJ came in. His green eyes were brighter and his hair was down to his shoulders. He was wearing green silk shirt and black boxers.

"Kai, have you seen my chapstick?" He asked.

"Oh, I used it." Kai puts his pencil down, picks up the chapstick next to his diary and holds it out to him. "Here you go."

"I don't want it." LJ soon walked away before Kai turned around, placed the chapstick down, picked up the pencil and opened his diary again.

_"For now, LJ is my roommate until we find Master Wu a new home." _Kai thoughts as he wrote before closing the book again. _"He still hasn't been the same since his father's death. But I can see that he may be improving."_

* * *

In his office, Dareth was reading someone's resumé. "So, you have a degree in Astronomy." He said.

"That is correct." The individual replied as Dareth puts the resumé down. It turns out to be Wu. "Plus, I know a little about history."

"I'm impressed, Mr. Garmadon. But, I'm not sure about this. The surname and all."

"I'm sure whoever you talked to as my reference told you about me."

"They certainly have. Never mind what I said. You're hired."

"Thank you."

* * *

Later that day at first period, the first bell had just rang as Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole and LJ enter the classroom and notice a shocking discovery. "Nya?" Kai asked. He was wearing a red t-shirt over a white sweatshirt, black jeans and brown boots.

Nya, hair longer and done up in a ponytail, wearing a blue vest over a maroon sweater, black chinos and blue high heeled boots, was sitting where the boys usually sit. "Hey, guys." She replied.

"I think you have the wrong classroom." Zane said as they came up to her. His hair was now white and styled in a flattop and was wearing a brown leather jacket, white sweater with a light blue diagonal line, dark grey denim shorts to reveal the leggings of his black long johns and black loafers.

"Besides, what are you doing here?" Cole asked. His hair had grown down to his shoulders and slightly groomed to the right and was wearing an unbuttoned black and orange flannel shirt, orange t-shirt, black jeans and grey trainers.

"Well, turns out I'm a prodigy." Nya replied.

"So that means you're smart enough to skip to the final grade?" Jay asked. His hair was now dark brown, longer and unkempt and was wearing a blue shirt, half buttoned up to show a light grey t-shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers.

"That's correct." They all soon sat down.

"Almost like me." LJ said to himself. He had his hair tied back into a ponytail while wearing a green beanie, black hooded jacket, green shirt, brown jeans and grey sneakers.

Pretty soon, Wu comes in, surprising them. "Good morning, class." He said, writing down his name, shocking the other students. "Now, as you all know I am Wu Garmadon, twin brother of Lloyd Garmadon Sr., but I prefer to be referred as Wu, or Master Wu, to make it easy. Do I make myself clear?" The class nods. "Excellent." He soon hands LJ something before he takes a copy and passes it to Nya. "Now, I what I'm handing out are permission slips to your parents for a field trip to the Ninjago Museum as our first class on a new exhibit. I want them on my desk by the following morning. Students that live on campus don't have to send them to their parents."

"Master Wu is now a teacher here?" Kai asked, whispering to LJ, passing the sheets of permission slips to Chad.

"I know." He replied, also whispering. "Nasty shock for me too."

* * *

The following morning, on an island, far away from Ninjago City, a row of waves hits something lying in the sand. It was Lloyd Garmadon, who is lying unconscious in the sand with a large amount of sand covering him. As another wave soon hits him, waking him up. He moves his top left hand in the sand, gripping a bit of it before moving it back and groaned as he lifted his head and looked on in shock. A few seconds later, Lloyd, who's now barefooted and covered shoulder to toe with sand, walked a few steps before stopping to look at what laid ahead of him. A jungle with many palm trees, giving him concern. "I've been waiting for you." A raspy voice called out, scaring Lloyd.

"Who are you?" He asked. "Where are you? What is this place? Where am I? This isn't Ninjago."

"This is the place you were always meant to find. Destiny brought you here."

"This...this is Dark Island? This island exists? I thought it was a myth." He then picked up some sand before letting it fly with the wind. "But who are you?"

"I go by many names. But you may call me... Overlord."

"I... Then I order you to give the power to eliminate the Skulkin for betraying me."

"I'm afraid you're a few months late. The Power Rangers have already defeated them, believing you are dead."

"Then I order you to give me the power to defeat the Power Rangers then. Give me the power to turn Ninjago into my own image!" The Overlord laughs evilly. "Why do you laugh at me?!"

"Soon you will have everything you desire. But first, there is something you must do for me." A big red speck soon appeared.

"And what would that be?"

"Advance."

* * *

In Ninjago City, outside the museum, the bus stops at the front of it before the students start coming out as LJ looked on. "Something wrong?" Cole asked.

"Nothing." LJ replied. They soon start heading in among the other Rangers and students.

* * *

Inside, they enter the hallway to see many displays, one of which was Samukai. "Wow." Skylor said. "Amazing."

"I know." Another student replied.

"Okay, class, do not leave this location while we wait for the curator to arrive." Wu called out as the class soon split up as LJ looks over at the Samukai display.

LJ looked at the mannequin of the Skulkin, who allegedly killed his father before Chad and the cheerleaders came up behind him. "What's got this one so interesting to you, Monty?" Chad asked as they surround him.

"How about you mind your own business?" LJ asked.

"Chad, leave Mr. Wilson alone." Wu called out to them.

"You're lucky." Chad said to LJ before they walk away and turn to him as they walk backwards.

"#M, O, N, T, Y, skeletons scare him, now he will have nightmares#" They chant as they move their pom-poms about. "#Nightmares, nightmares#"

"#Nightmares#" Chad says it in a spooky tone.

"Nice chant." LJ sarcastically said while still looking at the display.

As Kai walked along the main gallery, he sees a nearby sign saying 'Power Ranger Exhibit' before turning to the others, who were in random spots. "Guys." He whispered. They turn to him pointing to the door to the display and they immediately head into it. "Let's see what displays about us are."

* * *

In the room, Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole and Nya come in to see many displays of weapons, newspaper articles and artefacts involving snakes. "This isn't about us, Kai." Zane said as they look around and come across Lloyd's sword. "It's actually about our predecessors."

Cole comes up to a display with his mother's hammer on it. "The Rangers who served in the Serpentine War." He said.

"But, I wonder why they would put these displays up if they're not about us?" Nya asked as she came across her father's swords.

"Because it has now been 10 years since the original Power Rangers made their presence known to Ninjago City." Someone replied with a feminine voice.

They all turn around to see a middle aged woman with a grey braided ponytail and reading glasses. She was wearing a cream coloured shirt, green khakis and grey flats. "I take it you're the curator." Jay said.

"Yes, that is me." She soon looked at Lloyd's sword. "I see you all like your predecessors' display."

"How do you know who we are?" Kai asked.

"Because I thought what you were all wearing on your wrists were familiar. And you all have grown since the last time I saw all of you."

'who are you?" Jay asked.

"My name is Misako Wilson."

"Wilson?" Kai asked. "Is there by any chance you're married to Lloyd Garmadon?"

"Why, yes. He was my husband. Why do you ask?"

"Then that makes you Lloyd Garmadon Jr.'s mother." Jay said.

"My... my mother?" LJ asked, coming up to them alongside Wu.

"Junior." Misako said, surprised at his appearance, coming up to LJ and hugs him. "You're so much bigger than before."

"Well, it's been a long time." He moves her back.

"Son, there's a reason why I left."

"I don't wanna hear it." LJ immediately turned around and stormed off, leaving the room.

"Junior. Junior, please."

"Let him go, Misako." Wu said. "He just lost his father."

"Lloyd's dead?"

"Samukai killed him. And now, he must move on from the past."

* * *

In the jungle on the island, Lloyd moves along the jungle before stepping on something and stopped, in anger to look at it. "Ugh, bear droppings!" He said as he immediately tore a legging up to his knee and tries his best to wipe it off before looking up. "How much further?"

"Until I say so." The Overlord replied as Lloyd starts moving again, throwing the soiled legging away. "You really want to turn all of Ninjago into your own image, right?"

"Of course. It's all I've ever wanted." He gets out of the jungle to see a rock sticking out and sees four handles edged into the rock. "Four hands. Is that a coincidence?"

"I told you, it is destiny."

"Whatever." Lloyd places his hands on the handles and turns them. The rock starts shaking and sinks into the ground as Lloyd falls back before rock pillars and mountains start emerging from the ocean. The part of the ground he was on also rises up as the island started to form bigger.

Lloyd moved back, in shock as the red speck came up next to him. "The ultimate battle between good and evil has been foretold. And with your help, we will rule this world." Lloyd starts laughing evilly.

* * *

At the museum, Misako exits the display along with Wu, Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole and Nya before turning to the students. "May I have your attention please?" She asked them all and they came up to her. "Now, my name is Misako Wilson, curator of this museum and I will be your tour guide." She looks around but doesn't see LJ. "Now, if you would come this way please, there is an interesting display I would like to show you." They start to follow her as she turned to Wu. "I don't see Junior in the group."

"I'll go look for him." Wu said before he walks away.

* * *

Further down the museum, they come across more artefacts where Misako sees LJ looking at one while his arms were folded. "Now, we only have a few minutes left before I unveil it, so please take a look around this exhibit." The students split up as Misako came up to LJ. "Something interesting about this one, son?"

"Son?" LJ asked before turning to her. "You've been gone my whole life. And all of a sudden, you coincidentally show up at this museum."

"I took up the job as curator after your father's banishment and spent many years, studying to try and find a way to turn him back to normal. Then, we could be a family again."

"Well, instead of an 11 year old, you see a 17 year old me."

"What exactly happened to you?"

"Oi, Monty, that museum lady related to you or something?" Chad asked.

"Leave him alone, Chad." Zane said, coming up to him.

"Fine." Chad walks away as Zane looked at them, causing Misako to silently gasp, without Zane realising.

"I'm Zane, nice to meet you."

"Uh, nice to meet you too." She said, confused by his response before Zane walks away as Misako turned back to her son. "Did that student call you Monty?"

"I'm in the academy under an alias." LJ replied. "These people don't know I'm Lloyd Garmadon Jr., all they see is Montgomery Wilson."

"So, you took my maiden name."

"Which you went back to, as I recall when I heard your name."

"I couldn't keep on going as Misako Garmadon and become an outcast."

"So, you wanted to erase all ties to your past? Ditch me at Darkley's and go back to your maiden name?"

"Junior, not a day goes by that I regret not being there for you. I dropped you off there for your own safety."

"Right." He sarcastically spoke.

"Now, don't take that tone with me."

"Sorry. So, what's with this rock, anyway?"

"An archaeologist by the name of David Yost **(A/N: Guess the reference)** found it. He was unable to break it open when he heard something inside it." Glowing soon occurred on LJ's Spinjitzu Watch. "Junior?"

LJ looks at it and moves it close to the rock as the others came up to him. "LJ?" Kai asked before his Spinjitzu Watch started to glow too. "My Spinjitzu Watch."

"Mine too." Jay said, looking at it.

The Rangers look at their Spinjitzu Watches as they glow. "You think it's connected to the origins of the creator?" Cole asked.

"But, I made mine by myself." Nya replied as hers was also glowing, but was maroon instead of sea blue. "Why is it glowing?"

"Must be because you used some energy from the Spinjitzu Watches alongside the others." Misako said before looking at LJ's Spinjitzu Watch. "Your father would be proud of you."

"I know." He replied before she looks at it even more.

"Oh, shoot, I gotta introduce that display." She soon turned to the group as Wu arrived. "Okay, class, time to introduce you to the display of a lifetime." She immediately took off as the others follow her.

* * *

On the island, Lloyd climbs up a mountainside before stopping out of exhaustion and reaches a small platform. "This is madness!" He yelled. "You test me, Lord Lloyd Garmadon?! Ninjago's rightful ruler?"

"Patience, Lloyd." The Overlord replied. "All will make sense in time. For now, follow my instructions."

"To what end? What is so important at the top of this cliff?"

"The key to the greatest army ever seen and the means to the greatest weapon ever known."

"What good will these things do for me marooned on this uninhabited island? How will I return to Ninjago?"

"My master plan has been in the works since the beginning of time. Every piece moves in perfect harmony like the gears of a clock, slowly shifting the balance of power back to darkness. Every piece, that is the deal."

Lloyd takes a breath of determination. "Alright, then." He slowly breathed in and exhaled before running to the edge and jumped, grabbing hold of another part of the mountainside before he resumed climbing. As he did so, he steps on a loose stone, causing it to come off and he slips, but was able to grab hold of another part of the mountain.

* * *

At the museum, as the group was following Misako, LJ turned to Wu. "That rock back there caused our Spinjitzu Watches to glow." He whispered. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure." Wu replied. "It looks like it was buried before the archaeologists discovered it."

* * *

On the island, Lloyd has just reached the top of the mountain, showing a clock with many globes and parts moving around. "What is this?" He asked. He soon notices a black helmet with horns longer than his original one on a pedestal.

"This clock was created to countdown to the final battle." The Overlord replied. "Once one takes the Helmet of Shadows, the clock will start." Lloyd then smiled as he came up to the helmet. "But be warned, though he who wears the Helmet of Shadows can travel between the islands at will, once it is through the countdown cannot be stopped."

"Any more warnings?"

"No." Lloyd looks at the helmet before holding his hands out to it.

* * *

In the museum in Ninjago City, the students crowd around at the still unintroduced display. "Ladies and gentlemen, the moment you've all been waiting for." Misako said to the school group. "I present to you this museum's greatest find. It outdated every other piece we have here."

* * *

On the island, Lloyd removes the helmet. "Found right underneath this very building."

* * *

At the museum, Misako pulls the sheet off, showing an army of warriors, completely made of stone. "Ancient Stone Warriors!" The students were amazed and start taking photos on their phones.

* * *

On the island, Lloyd places the helmet on his head and his eyes glow even redder, causing him to laugh.

* * *

At the museum, the moment the helmet was put on, the Stone Warriors come to life, surprising the students. "They're moving!" Chad called out.

"Nonsense, they just look lifelike."

Misako turns to them, only to see a Stone Warrior turn to her while raising a sword to strike. "Mom, get down!" LJ yelled, coming up to her and pushes her down, causing her glasses to come off, and the warrior's strike hits some vases, causing students to scream and run away.

"You take care of the Stone Warriors, I'll look after the kids." Wu said as he started to follow them.

Jay raises his arms to grab a Stone Warrior's arms before it could strike LJ and Misako as they got up. "You okay?"

"Yeah." She picks up her glasses, only to see a crack on the right. "Oh, jeez, I broke my glasses." She puts them on as LJ quickly helped her up.

"Go!" Misako quickly runs as a Stone Warrior comes at LJ, which he quickly turned to the side as it almost struck him before he kicks it, knocking it back, and tried to kick it, onto for him to strike him in the back and knock him down.

Jay backflipped as he avoids a Stone Warrior's strike before grabbing hold of a nearby vase and swung it at it to strike it, shattering the vase. "Jay, we're supposed to preserve all the displays, not destroy them!" Kai yelled as he kicks a Stone Warrior back before he tried to punch it, only for him to be knocked onto the ground and slid on the museum floor.

Zane jumps onto his hands before moving his legs up to kick a Stone Warrior a few times, only for it to grab his left leg and starts spinning around, causing Zane to be swung around before it lets go of him, sending him flying into a dinosaur skeleton display, causing it to come apart. Cole has his right arm caught by a Stone Warrior before he moves his left arm under his right to karate chop it, making it let go before he somersaults over it, but the Stone Warrior quickly turned around and kicked him, knocking him down. "Guys, we gotta morph!" He said as he got up.

"If we do, we're exposed!" Nya replied as she grabbed hold of a Stone Warrior's both arms and pointed to a nearby camera.

LJ grabs hold of a Stone Warrior before running up it, jumped over it and lands on the ground, kicking it into the air, sending it into the camera, breaking it as the Stone Warrior went down as well as the damaged camera. "Now we can morph." He said before raising his left arm. "Ready?"

Kai backflipped before raising his left arm. "Ready." He replied.

Jay slides underneath a Stone Warrior, raises a leg and kicks its back, knocking it over before getting up. "Ready." He said, raising his left arm.

Zane emerges from the broken skeleton display and raises his left arm. "Ready." He said.

Cole lifts his legs as he rolled back, kicking the Stone Warrior behind him as he straightens himself, got up and raised his left arm. "Ready." He said.

Nya kneels down to kick a Stone Warrior down before getting up. "Ready." She said, raising her left arm.

"Spinjitzu!" They all said as they move their right thumbs to their Spinjitzu Watches while LJ kneels down as he moved his left arm close to his right shoulder as his right hand touched the Emerald Spinjitzu Watch.

"Emerald Power!" LJ added.

* * *

The Rangers move their left hands by their right shoulders as they move their right elbows back while LJ jumps in the air as he held his arms out. "Ninjago!" They start spinning as their assigned coloured tornadoes soon appear and engulf them. They soon disperse revealing the Rangers, in their Ranger suits. They were on their right knees with their right arms spread out and their left arms in front of their right knees while LJ lands with left leg out while the right knee was bent, left arm spread out to the side and right arm in front of him before they look up as their assigned colour wind soon engulf their heads, turning into their assigned coloured helmets.

* * *

Misako looked on, in amazement, as she saw her son as a Ranger as they take off in different directions. "He really has succeeded his father." She said to herself.

Kai and Jay come back to back as they each blow a punch or kick from the Stone Warrior they were fighting before immediately trading places with Jay kicking the Stone Warrior that Kai fought into a nearby statue and Kai kicked the Stone Warrior that Jay fought into a wall, damaging it. Cole spins around a Stone Warrior before kicking it into another one, cartwheels to another one and kicks it into the group before Nya, holding a barrier post into a Stone Warrior and slams it into the group before grabbing another barrier post, unclips the ropes between them, reclip between them and swung it around their legs, quickly clipping it and causing them all to trip. "Had a nice trip?" She sarcastically asked.

Zane jumps onto the respective shoulders of two Stone Warriors, kicked the one of the left before lowering down to grab the other one's arms, lowers down to force it back, rolls onto his back and throws it into two more. LJ blocks a Stone Warrior's punch before attempting one himself, only to be grabbed by it and thrown close to the display with the rock on it. As the Stone Warrior soon charged at him, LJ quickly grabbed the rock and raised it high to use as a shield. But as the fist came to it, a flash of light appears out of it, sending the Stone Warrior flying into the ceiling. "Whoa." He said as he looked at it and the other Rangers came up to the rock as it still glowed.

"Okay, now why is the rock glowing this time?" Jay asked.

"Wait, it looks like it could be opened." He pushes his hands into it, causing it to come in half, like a parcel, revealing seven dragon shaped sword hilts.

"What are they?" Cole asked.

"Those are the Super Spinjitzu Blades." Misako replied, coming up to them, shocked like the others. "For many years, all this time, they were in the rock."

"There's seven in here." LJ said as he got the Super Spinjitzu Blade which had a green gem at the bottom of the hilt.

"Isn't there supposed to be only six?" Nya asked as she got one out that had a maroon gem at the bottom of the hilt.

"It must be because it is destiny, Nya." Misako replied. "Somehow, it knew you would invent a Spinjitzu Watch for yourself."

"Okay, I wonder how we activate these." Kai said as he saw the Stone Warriors getting up while holding a Super Spinjitzu Blade with his respective coloured gem at the bottom of the hilt.

"Rumour has it, all you have to say is, 'Super Spinjitzu Blades, ignite.'"

They all soon face the Stone Warriors as Misako backed away. "Okay, ready?" LJ asked.

"Ready." They replied.

They spin their Super Spinjitzu Blades before raising them high. "Super Spinjitzu Blades, ignite!" They called out.

* * *

Kai's Super Spinjitzu Blade ignites as Kai, helmetless, swings it downward, letting out a burst of flame that moves into him, turning his Ranger suit into what appeared to be a black kimono appearance Ranger suit with red markings and his symbol on the sides while the helmet remained the same, but the helmet then expanded to look like a lion's head.

* * *

Jay's Super Spinjitzu Blade ignites as Jay, helmetless, swings it downward, letting out a burst of electricity that moves into him, turning his Ranger suit into what appeared to be a black kimono appearance Ranger suit with blue markings and his symbol on the sides while the helmet remained the same, but the helmet then expanded to look like an octopus' head.

* * *

Zane's Super Spinjitzu Blade ignites as Zane, helmetless, swings it downward, letting out a burst of snow that moves into him, turning his Ranger suit into what appeared to be a black kimono appearance Ranger suit with white markings and his symbol on the sides while the helmet remained the same, but the helmet then expanded to look like a tiger's head.

* * *

Cole's Super Spinjitzu Blade ignites as Cole, helmetless, swings it downward, letting out a burst of dirt that moves into him, turning his Ranger suit into what appeared to be a black kimono appearance Ranger suit with dark grey markings and his symbol on the sides while the helmet remained the same, but the helmet then expanded to look like a bear's head.

* * *

Nya's Super Spinjitzu Blade ignites as Nya, helmetless, swings it downward, letting out a burst of water that moves into her, turning her Ranger suit into what appeared to be a black kimono appearance Ranger suit with maroon markings and her symbol on the sides while the helmet remained the same, but the helmet then expanded to look like a phoenix's head.

* * *

LJ's Super Spinjitzu Blade ignites as LJ, helmetless, swings it downward, letting out a burst of energy that moves into him, turning his Ranger suit into what appeared to be a black kimono appearance Ranger suit with green markings and his symbol on the sides while the helmet remained the same, but the helmet then expanded to look like a dragon's head.

* * *

The Rangers swing their Super Spinjitzu Blades before soon charging at the Stone Warriors. Zane swings his Super Spinjitzu Blade at two Stone Warriors, striking them and they immediately turned to dust, kicked another one into two more before striking them and they turn to dust. "Guys, they work!" He said.

LJ swings his Super Spinjitzu Blade about as six Stone Warriors charge at him, swords raised before he swung his sword at them, severing their swords, and spun around to strike them, causing them all to turn to dust. Jay backflips over a few Stone Warriors before spinning his Super Spinjitzu Blade before raising an arm to block a Stone Warrior's punch, swinging his weapon at another one, turning it into dust before sliding underneath the Stone Warrior he was holding and kicked him into the rest before swinging his Super Spinjitzu Blade to from right to left, striking them all and they turn to dust. Kai somersaults over a Stone Warrior before kneeling down, raises his Super Spinjitzu Blade above him and stabs it, turning it to dust. He immediately jumped up, spin in the air to strike three more, turning them all into dust. Nya spins on the ground as two Stone Warriors came at her before she struck them by the legs, turning them all into dust and stands up to raise her Super Spinjitzu Blade which not only blocks the five Stone Warriors' swords, but causing them to break in half, kneels down and swung it at their chests, causing them to turn into dust. "I'm loving this." She said as she looked at it.

Cole spins around while having his Super Spinjitzu Blade backwards, breaking some Stone Warriors' while at the same time, hitting a few of them and they turn into dust before stopping as the last Stone Warrior came at him, but he raises his weapon, stabbing it from behind, causing it to turn to dust. "This is epic." He said as he soon demorphed, followed by the others.

They soon came up to Misako as she looked at the mess. "Well, the cleaners aren't gonna like this." She said.

"It's still their job to clean up." LJ replied.

"Junior-"

"Mom, call me LJ."

"Very well... LJ. I was wondering if I can help you and the Rangers in any way I can."

"It is up to you after all, Junior." Wu said as he came up to them.

"Of course." LJ replied. "The more the merrier."

"Now, time to head back to the academy."

"Yes, master." The Rangers said before taking off and Misako watches them leave.

* * *

On the island, the clock starts counting down from the day the helmet was put on. It will take several months for the clock to finish. "At last, the countdown to the final battle has begun." The Overlord said as Lloyd backed away. "This helmet is your birthright. With it, you have control of the army?"

"What army?" Lloyd asked.

"My army." Lloyd soon laughs evilly.


	2. Garmatron

LJ and Misako's lost quality time is interrupted by the arrival of Stone Colossus.

* * *

In the hallway at Ninjago Academy, the bell had just rang as the students started heading out. The Rangers were walking alongside Aseey. "I mean, she walks out of my life, and now she walks back in." LJ was explaining to his girlfriend about his mother. "What am I supposed to say about the 8 years since I last saw her?"

"Maybe you could at least give her a chance to at least spend time with you." Aseey replied. "Get to know you again."

"Well, we have tomorrow off, so you can talk to her about it." Zane said.

Beeping was soon heard as Aseey nodded before walking away and the Rangers head into a corner. "We read you, Master." Cole said into his Spinjitzu Watch.

"Rangers, come to the docks, I have a little gift for you all." Wu replied through the Spinjitzu Watch.

"We're on our way." LJ said as they soon take off.

* * *

On the Dark Island, the clock has deducted several days from its countdown as it was still counting down slowly.

* * *

In a camp, Lloyd comes across some Stone Warriors, who excavate some dark goo that was sparkling purple from a nearby well. "This is foolish." He said as they bow down to him. "I have an unbeatable army to conquer Ninjago and yet we waste time playing in the mud?"

"What you call 'mud' is concentrated evil." The Overlord replied as he came up to him. "A dark matter which with one drop could make a man's heart turn as black as night. Have patience, Lloyd. The Celestial Clock ticks backwards to doomsday and cannot be stopped. Your time will come."

A small drop of it soon came out and hits a nearby Stone Warrior, causing it shriek and scream as it starts to slowly transform. "What is the matter with him?"

"He is feeling the effects of the Dark Matter. Any warrior affected turns into a strong monster." The warrior soon started turning grey and grow two more arms. "Say hello to Stone Colossus."

"I like it." Stone Colossus looks up and growls.

"And we must build a super weapon the likes of which has never before been seen."

"Hmm, a super weapon. I like the sound of that!"

* * *

At the dock in Ninjago City, Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, Nya and LJ walk up to the jetty as there was something big being covered up as Misako, wearing new glasses, soon came up to them. "Good afternoon, Rangers." She said.

"Mother." LJ replied.

"Misako, why were we brought here?" Zane asked.

"Wu said he had something to show you." Misako replied, looking at the covered object.

Wu soon emerged from it, holding a big bottle and smiled. "Rangers, I know it's been hard for some of you to be staying at the dorms since the Skulkin destroyed my monastery, so, here is our new base." He said before he pulled back the sheet, revealing a ship.

"Is that-?" Jay cuts himself up.

"Yes." Wu soon held out the bottle. "Always wanted to do this." He giggles. "I christen thee, the Destiny's Bounty!" He slams the bottle at the port side stern section, but misses, chuckling at the miss. He soon slammed it again, but it doesn't break. He tries again, it doesn't break, but some of the liquid came out. "Ew!" He slammed it again, it still doesn't break. "How the heck do they do this?" He slammed it again, still not breaking.

"It's made of stern stuff, Master." Cole sarcastically joked.

"Let me try." Zane said, coming up to him and took the bottle. "Christen thee, the Destiny's Bounty!" He slams the bottle at the ship, it still doesn't break. "Will this break?!" He slammed it at the ship again, causing it to finally shatter and everyone applauds.

"Now that we have christened it, shall we check it out?" Wu asked as he wiped his hand on the back of Zane's jacket.

"Hey, this jacket's new!"

"Sorry." He giggled, knowing he actually did it on purpose.

* * *

In the bridge, Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, Nya, LJ, Wu and Misako come in and look around as the Rangers were surprised at the interior. Apart from the helm like every ship, there was a lever next to it, also a table, some control panels and a monitor to keep an eye out for monsters. "This is the bridge. We can monitor everything from here."

* * *

Down below, Wu opens a door to what appears to be a recreation room. "Here is the recreation room where you can spend time, doing what regular teenagers do." They soon came over to another door before Wu opens it, revealing what appears to be a cabin.

* * *

"And this is where you'll be sleeping in case our missions are overnight."

"Wait, we have to sleep together?" Cole asked.

"Not Nya and Junior. Their rooms are further down."

"That's not fair." Jay said.

"What is fair? Something you're not comfortable with or the situation?"

"Fine."

"Now that the tour is done, you can now spend some quality time. Junior, I think it'd be good for you and Misako to catch up."

"Okay then." LJ said before turning to his mother. "How about some ice cream?"

"Sure thing." Misako replied.

As they leave, Zane turns to Wu. "I appreciate the offer, but I'm fine at the dorms for the time being until I find my mother." He soon walked away.

"He really doesn't remember." He said to himself.

* * *

In Lloyd's camp, a Stone Warrior, carrying a tray of Dark Matter, enters a tent where Lloyd washes his face a little while a Stone Warrior with four arms and red armour said. was behind him. "We've dug to new depths, Master Garmadon." It said. "And we've struck Dark Matter."

"Amazing." Lloyd comes up to them and takes the tray to look at it. "The most powerful Dark Matter."

"We have also lost many warriors down the mouth of Eternal Shadows just to obtain that one piece."

"I'll throw you down myself, because I need a thousand more just like this one to make the ultimate weapon!"

"We've already made plans and they're underway." The red armoured Stone Warrior said. "And I will see to it that it is done!"

"Excellent, Kozu."

Kozu and the warrior leave as Lloyd puts the tray on a wooden table. "They respect you!" The Overlord said. "This is good!"

"Unlike Samukai and the Skulkin, they never took me on."

"That's because not only do you wear the helmet, but because you've set them free of their stony prison. But, I feel there is something troubling you."

"I fear my son still assumes I am dead."

"Then, you should go to Ninjago City with Stone Colossus and let them know you aren't."

"Excellent idea. I'll need some troops to accompany us as well. The weapons my blacksmiths created will do perfectly well."

"As you wish." Kozu soon walked out as Lloyd looked on.

"Amazing how that guy found me all the way out here."

* * *

Outside the ice cream store, LJ and Misako exit it while having ice cream. LJ had choc chip while Misako had ginger. "I'm surprised you remember what flavour I like, even though you were a baby last time we met." She said.

"I never forgot the smell." LJ replied. "It was the last thing we ever did too."

"I know. I still regret it. I could still hear your crying voice when I left."

_"Come back!"_ A little boy's voice was heard. _"Come back, mommy! Mommy, come back!"_

"I shouldn't have left you at Darkley's."

"Hey, the past is the past. Besides, a lot has happened. I may have released the Skulkin and my father, but I became the Emerald Ranger and changed into a teenager."

* * *

Around the corner from the park, a portal opens up and Lloyd, Stone Colossus and some Stone Warriors exit it and Lloyd widened his eyes. "My son and wife are close by." He said before turning to the warriors. "They mustn't see me just yet. Bring them to me." He goes through the portal and it closes.

"Yes, my lord." They all replied before taking off.

* * *

In the park, LJ and Misako were now walking along the gravel path. As LJ took another lick of his ice cream, the Stone Warriors soon surround the two. "Stone Warriors." He said, throwing his ice cream aside as Misako dropped hers. "Mom, get behind me."

"I can look after myself." Misako replied as she poised before they ran at each other. LJ twirls as he avoids a Stone Warrior before blocking another one's fist and kicks it before turning to another one as it was about to charge at him and kicked it, sending it over a bench. Misako falls back and kicks a Stone Warrior before rolling aside to avoid another one's kick and jumps back up, kicking the Stone Warrior as she did so. LJ vaults over the bench, landing on the warrior he knocked off before one comes up behind him, but he backflips and lands, kicking the warrior into the bench as he did so, causing it to break. Misako somersaults over the last Stone Warrior before kicking it from behind. As it went down, LJ comes up beside her. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I was wondering, where did you learn how to fight like that?"

"Your father, before he became obsessed with power. You?"

"The boarding school you sent me to, before I got expelled."

"Oh, Junior... uh, LJ... I didn't know what that school would do to you."

"Well, it's too late. Come on, let's go tell Wu about this." They soon walk away as Stone Colossus watches them leave.

* * *

In Lloyd's camp on the Dark Island, Kozu comes up to Lloyd as he looks at a gate. "Your warriors have failed." He said. "Stone Colossus told me, and they're supposed to be indestructible."

"There are some with flaws, my lord." Kozu replied. "Not all Stone Warriors are strong."

"It doesn't matter at the moment." The Overlord said as his hovers down to them. "This will give us the edge in our act of desperation." The gate soon opened, revealing a tank with features similar to the Stone Warriors. "I present to you... GARMATRON!"

Lloyd soon grinned. "I like it." He replied.

* * *

In the bridge aboard the Destiny's Bounty, Wu thinks about what LJ and Misako told him. "I wonder why they went only after you and Misako, but not the others." He said.

"I wonder myself." LJ replied. "But the only one desperate for us is gone."

"Maybe. But, recently, I've felt a little something. Because I am his twin, after all."

"You mean, Lloyd's alive?" Misako asked.

"Probably. Or, I was having a small imagination."

Beeping was soon heard and LJ answers his Spinjitzu Watch. "LJ here." He said.

"LJ, there's a Stone Warrior at the park." Jay replied through the Spinjitzu Watch.

"We know, we were just there."

"No, this one is different, get here, quickly!"

"Got it."

LJ was about to leave, but Wu stops him. "Not so fast." He said. "There is a faster way."

"Really? What?"

"Watch." He heads over to the helm and pulls the lever.

* * *

Outside, the spoilers on the back of the Bounty turn around and flames start coming out of it before it suddenly rises from the ocean and into the air.

* * *

In the bridge, LJ was amazed. "We're flying?"

"Yep. Next stop, Ninjago Park."

* * *

Outside, the Bounty rises high before turning around as the thrusters soon burst more fire and goes onward as a young boy and a woman walk by and the boy sees it leaving. "Look, Mommy, a flying ship." He said, pointing up to it.

"Oh, honey, ships don't fly." She replied, not looking at it as the Bounty flies by. "Only planes."

"No, Mommy, it's a ship."

She then sarcastically chuckled. "That's nice, honey."

* * *

On the streets, civilians look up in the sky as they watch the Destiny's Bounty fly past. Chad and the cheerleaders look on, in amazement. "No way." Chad said. "A flying ship?"

"This has got to be a trick." The blonde haired cheerleader replied.

* * *

In the park, Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole and Nya, all morphed into Super Spinjitzu Mode, move around Stone Colossus as Jay charges at it to try and strike it with his Super Spinjitzu Blade, but is grabbed and sent flying over it, landing on the grass before he got up as Kai and Nya try to strike it with their Super Spinjitzu Blades, but it only grazes it before Cole and Zane jump over them, raising their Super Spinjitzu Blades. "Element Strike!" They both yell as Cole's Super Spinjitzu Blade glows brown while Zane's glows white.

They both lower their Super Spinjitzu Blades, striking it and making it move back. "Is that all you got?" It asked.

"Once LJ gets here, you'll be in real trouble." Kai replied.

"Then where is the mighty Emerald Ranger?"

"He's on his way." Jay said.

* * *

In the sky, the Destiny's Bounty shows up above the park and LJ sees the other Rangers fighting Stone Colossus. "I'm going." He said.

"LJ." Misako replied as she came up to him. "Be careful."

"I will, mom." He gets onto the railing and jumps off. As he free fell, LJ gets out his Super Spinjitzu Blade out and spins it before raising it high. "Super Spinjitzu Blade, ignite!" LJ's Super Spinjitzu Blade ignites as LJ, helmetless, swings it downward, letting out a burst of energy that moves into him, turning his Ranger suit into its Super Ranger form.

As Stone Colossus was about to attack again, it suddenly looks up. "The Emerald Ranger!" It yelled.

LJ immediately raised his Super Spinjitzu Blade above his head. "Element Strike, final attack!" His Super Spinjitzu Blade soon glows green and strikes Stone Colossus, causing it to fall back and explode.

* * *

In Lloyd's camp on the Dark Island, the Overlord comes up to Lloyd. "Now, you can observe the power of Garmatron." He said. "Fire the Garmatron Missile!" A Stone Warrior moves the controls as Garmatron raises its cannon before the warrior presses a button and fires a shot, sending a missile through the clouds.

* * *

At the park in Ninjago City, the Rangers came up to LJ. "What kept you?" Nya asked.

"Well, there was a-" LJ was soon cut off as the Garmatron missile hits Stone Colossus and explodes, creating smoke which immediately fades, revealing a bigger Stone Colossus, who laughs. "Guess, we'll have to talk about this later. Jay, are the Zords ready?"

"They're still in need of repairs." Jay said.

"Rangers, come aboard the Bounty." Wu said through their Spinjitzu Watches. "Leave this fight to another surprise I have in store."

"Right." All the Rangers replied before taking off.

* * *

In the bridge on the Bounty, the Rangers, with their helmets off, come up to Wu as he presses a few buttons. "Activating Megazord Mode."

"Megazord Mode?" Cole asked.

"You mean-?" Jay cuts himself off.

"Yes, this ship is still a Zord." Wu replied before pulling the lever.

* * *

Outside, the Bounty's thrusters move to the sides before moving down and hands come out while the ship moved downward, the bowel section moves forward and splits into two, making them look like legs, and the stern section rises, revealing its face, completing the Destiny's Megazord before it poised.

* * *

Back inside, all the controls have moved closer as some monitors soon appear. "Destiny's Megazord!"

* * *

Outside, the Destiny's Megazord charges at Stone Colossus as it prepares to punch it, but the Megazord moves to the side, grabbing hold of its arm and raised a leg, kicking it and knocking it back. Stone Colossus immediately recovered and jumped to do a mule kick, knocking the Destiny's Megazord back.

* * *

In the bridge, the Rangers, Wu and Misako move a little from the shake of the attack. "Jay, where's the anchor button?"

"I think it's this one." Jay presses a nearby button.

* * *

Outside, the Destiny's Megazord raised its left arm up before the panel opened up and the anchor comes out. The Stone Colossus quickly back away as the Destiny's Megazord swings its anchor, but it soon raised it up, striking the Stone Colossus.

* * *

In the bridge, Wu turns the helm to starboard. "Anchor Flail, final strike!"

* * *

Outside, the Destiny's Megazord raises its arm as the anchor is soon shot out and it swings the chain down, striking Stone Colossus, causing to immediately crumble apart and explode.

* * *

In the bridge, the Rangers were surprised as Wu turned the helm to port. "A spinning victory."

* * *

On the Dark Island, Lloyd looks at the clock as Kozu came up to him. "Stone Colossus has failed you, Master." He said.

"Doesn't matter." He replied. "We will get the Rangers another day. For now, let them celebrate their minor victory."

* * *

In Ninjago City, the Destiny's Bounty flies in the sky as the Rangers, demorphed, look down from the deck. "The view is amazing from up here." Nya said.

"It feels like I'm on top of the world." Zane replied, agreeing with her.

By the door to the bridge, Wu comes up to LJ as he was just leaning by the wall. "Not gonna enjoy the view?" He asked.

"Don't feel like it." LJ replied. "Tell me, Master. What did that feeling tell you about my father?"

"I think...he was able to reach land and found something sacred."

"If so, we better be ready."


	3. Another Bug Bites the Dust

As Kai, Zane and LJ are dealing with termites in their dormitory, Garmadon has Kozu grab one to turn into a monster.

* * *

In an apartment, LJ comes out of a room from down the hallway, wearing just a green t-shirt with Ninjago Academy's symbol on it and black boxers. He yawns a little before coming into a kitchen where Misako was cooking some breakfast. "Ah, morning, son." She said, placing a glass of orange juice near him.

"Morning." LJ replied as he sat down on a stool by the kitchen bench, took the glass and has a sip of it. "I appreciate you letting me stay here while the dorm was being fumigated."

"Of course. I am your mother and I'm always there for you. Plus, you're welcome to move in."

"I'll think about it."

"So, how did the dorm get infested with termites?"

"Well, it was as we were getting ready before we could start the day."

* * *

Yesterday

At Ninjago Academy, a big blue and white striped tarp is covering the men's dormitory as all the male students, including Kai, Zane and LJ, all holding bags or suitcases, watch as some bug exterminators move around it before turning to Dareth. "Well, students, because of Chad and the twins, you'll have to wait several days until you're given the all clear." He said as they all turn to glare at them.

"Look, we said we were sorry." Chad said. "I wasn't expecting the termites to escape our glass case."

"You've still caused a massive catastrophe, putting two students in hospital. Now because of you, all these students don't have a home to get to. Which means that they'll either stay with their parents, or at a hotel, which your parents will be paying for. And you're all suspended until further notice."

"Oh, my dad's not gonna like this."

* * *

Present

"Wow, Principal Brown really is harsh." She said.

"His ancestor did build that academy." LJ replied. "He really wants it preserved."

* * *

In Lloyd's camp on the Dark Island, Kozu comes up to Lloyd as he smiled a little. "Termites, eh?" He asked himself.

"Termites, my lord?" Kozu asked.

"Yes." He turns over to him. "I think we should tear down every building it comes across. Go to the academy, grab a termite and soak it in some Dark Matter."

"Yes, my lord." Kozu starts walking away.

"Oh, and, Kozu." He turns back to Lloyd. "Don't let anyone see you."

"Yes, my lord." Kozu resumes walking away.

* * *

In the living room at Lou's mansion, Kai, wearing just his t-shirt and pants, yawned as he came into the room and saw Zane and Cole, both wearing white bathrobes, sitting on couches. "Ah, morning, sleepyhead." Cole said. "Did that bed seem too comfortable for you?"

"Very." He replied as he sat down as a servant comes in.

"Coffee, Master Cole?" He asked.

"Black, cream and half." He ordered, not looking at him.

"Coming right up." The servant soon walked away.

"And get me a muffin, too while you're at it."

"Yes, Master Cole."

Buzzing was soon heard as another servant came up to a nearby monitor. "Yes?" He asked.

"We're here to see Cole." Jay's voice was heard through it.

"Are you friends with him?"

"Let them in, Kasper!" Cole called out and the servant pushes the button next to the monitor before walking away.

"I'm still glad you got your father to let us stay here." Zane said.

"Well, I had to tell them you were Rangers as well."

"You did what?" LJ was heard as they turn to see him, Jay and Nya, all in their clothes, come in. "You told someone we're Rangers?"

"Hey, dad already knew I was one, so I had to tell him."

"Well, don't get too cocky." Nya said as she sat down. "We already got one of those." As they sat down, the servant from before places a tray down in front of Cole. It had a chocolate muffin and a cup of black coffee with cream.

"Hey!" Kai yelled.

"It's not my fault I had to move back in with him when the monastery burnt down." Cole said as he drank his coffee.

"Look, it doesn't matter who burnt what down, we need to brainstorm what to think of today, other than coming here to try out your gaming room." LJ replied.

"Oh, I completely forgot." Jay said. "When do we try it out?"

"Ah, may as well try it now. Forget about thinking what to do."

"Just let me and Zane get dressed first." Cole said as he and Zane got up and left the room while Cole grabbed his muffin and started eating it.

"By the way, Kai, my mother wants me to move in with her."

"You should." Kai said. "Better to be close to family." He soon lowered his head. "Wish my parents were here."

* * *

In Lloyd's camp on the Dark Island, Kozu carries a small plastic container over to Lloyd and the Overlord as they see it. "When I got there, all the termites were dead, but I saw that this one was still wriggling about." He said.

"Yes, this one will do." Lloyd replied as he took the container to look at the termite before throwing it into the pool of Dark Matter.

"What do you propose to do with an insect?" The Overlord asked.

"I plan on having it chew through the Rangers' weapons so that they will be vulnerable to attack."

Glowing soon occurred as a bug-like monster comes out. "I'm Termior, and I'm ready to chew through whatever you throw at me." It said.

"In any case, chew through this as a test." Kozu said, picking up a nearby plank of wood and threw it at it.

The plank of wood comes at Termior, who quickly opened its mouth, revealing its pincer teeth and chomps down on the plank of wood, completely breaking it in half. "Excellent." The Overlord said. "Now, time to take on the Rangers and destroy their weapons."

* * *

Several minutes later, in Ninjago City, a car drives along the road with Chad and the twins inside it. "I cannot believe Brown forced my parents to pay for the hotels that they have to stay in." He said.

"Well, it was our fault in the first place." The brown haired cheerleader replied.

"Still." The blonde haired cheerleader said. "A man like him shouldn't even be principal. We'll show him."

Termior soon moves in front of the car, causing them to stop. Chad started honking his horn. "Move!" He yelled.

Termior soon started chomping at the top of the car, causing them to scream, get out and run off as the civilians run away, in fear. "Come out, Rangers." It said as it ate. "Come out so I can eat."

* * *

At Lou's mansion, the Rangers, with Cole and Zane now dressed in their clothes, were in the gaming room as Kai and Cole watch Jay, Zane, Nya and LJ play a first person shooter game in a battle royale mode. "Okay, where are you boys?" Nya asked as her player soon came across Zane's.

"Look out!" Kai yelled. "She's right behind you!"

It came too late as Zane's player was soon taken down. "Oh, that was unfortunate." He said as LJ's player soon came across it and took the supplies.

"Thank you." He said, sarcastically before pressing a button that brings out a bazooka before he pressed another button to fire it at Jay's player.

"Jay, heads up!" Cole yelled, but it was too late as Jay's player was soon blown up.

"Fantastic!" He yelled. "I'm out of lives!"

"And now it's just down to LJ and Nya." Zane said.

As their players had just came across each other, they were about to press the firing buttons when their Spinjitzu Watches go off. They immediately turned the game off before Nya pressed her Spinjitzu Watch. "Yes, Master?" She asked.

"Rangers, there's a big monster, looking like a termite in downtown Ninjago City." Wu replied through the Spinjitzu Watch. "Get down there and deal with it before it eats up anything it comes across."

"We're on our way." LJ said before they quickly got up and ran out.

* * *

On the streets of Ninjago, Termior had completely ate the roof of the car as the Rangers soon showed up. "Either that is a termite or it just likes to make new convertibles." Jay said as he and Kai chuckle and Termior turned to them.

"Guys, concentrate." LJ soon raised his left arm. "Ready?"

"Ready." The others replied as they raise their left arms.

"Spinjitzu!" They all said as they move their right thumbs to their Spinjitzu Watches while LJ kneels down as he moved his left arm close to his right shoulder as his right hand touched the Emerald Spinjitzu Watch.

"Emerald Power!" LJ added.

* * *

The Rangers move their left hands by their right shoulders as they move their right elbows back while LJ jumps in the air as he held his arms out. "Ninjago!" They start spinning as their assigned coloured tornadoes soon appear and engulf them. They soon disperse revealing the Rangers, in their Ranger suits. They were on their right knees with their right arms spread out and their left arms in front of their right knees while LJ lands with left leg out while the right knee was bent, left arm spread out to the side and right arm in front of him before they look up as their assigned colour wind soon engulf their heads, turning into their assigned coloured helmets.

* * *

The Rangers poise before charging at Termior and the Stone Warriors. Zane fires some arrows at Termior, who grabs them and chomps on them, breaking them in half and surprising Zane, who quickly moved back as it tried to kick him before he swung his bow to try and strike Termior, but it soon grabbed hold of it and chomps on it, breaking it in half. "He ate my bow!" He yelled before he is soon struck, knocking him down.

Cole charges at Termior as he swings his hammer before preparing to strike it, but Termior raised an arm to block it, lowered it down and struck him at the side, knocking him back briefly and raising his hammer which Termior immediately chomped onto the wooden handle, breaking it in half. Cole then looked at the broken handle and was surprised. "Uh oh." He said before he is knocked back.

Kai somersaults over Cole as he raised one sword to try and strike Termior, but it opened its mouth to chomp on the blade, breaking it in half. Kai quickly moved to the side to looked at the broken weapon. "Well, in my mind's eye, I saw that playing out entirely differently."

Termior immediately charged at Kai as he quickly moved to the side and swung his only sword at it, but it raised his arm to block it as Nya came at it from behind Kai to try and jab it, but it knelt down to chomp onto the end of the spear, breaking it off. "No!" She yelled as it soon kicked both Kai and Nya, knocking them back and causing Kai to throw his only sword into the air before it falls close to Termior, who raises its head and chomps on it, breaking it in half.

Jay swings his flail at Termior, but it moved to the side as he quickly moved his arm back to try and strike, but it opened its mouth to chomp on the chain, breaking it apart, and kicked Jay, knocking him down. LJ quickly ran at Termior with his sword raised high and tried to strike it, only for Termior to raise a leg to block it as LJ backed away to try and strike again, but Termior blocked it with its left arm before grabbing hold of his wrists and force them up, making him lose his sword. Termior quickly kicked LJ, knocking back as LJ's sword lands in its hands before moving it to its mouth and chomps on it, breaking it in half. "Oh, man!" He yelled. "My sword!"

The other Rangers come up behind him as Termior threw the broken sword aside before opening its mouth and spits out many wood and metal debris, splattering them with it. "It chews up stuff and spits them out?" Jay asked.

"Gross!" Cole yelled.

"LJ, we need to get out of here!" Nya yelled.

"Okay!" LJ replied before getting out his yoyo and it transforms into his chain whip. "Energy Whip!"

* * *

He swings the whip from upper right to downward left, leaving an energy slash, then to upper left to downward right, leaving another, making it an X, before spinning around and struck the energy wave, moving it to Termior, knocking it back and causing an explosion.

* * *

As soon as the explosion smoke faded away, Termior sees the Rangers were no longer there and laughed. "Cowards!" It yelled.

Around the corner from the street, the Rangers, demorphed, look at their broken weapons. "We gotta get these to Master Wu." Nya said. "Maybe he might know how to fix them."

"Um, you guys do that." LJ replied, handing his broken sword to Zane, who take it. "I need to be somewhere else for a moment." He soon took off as the others look at each other, in confusion.

* * *

Several minutes later, in Misako's apartment, LJ was telling his mother about the battle. "That monster completely ate through our weapons like they were nothing. I thought termites like it could eat through wood."

"The Stone Army must've found a way to have it eat through metal too." She replied. "I'm sure you and the others would find a solution. Is that what you wanted to tell me?"

"Actually, there is a reason why I came here."

"Okay, what is it?"

"I was thinking I should unpack here."

"Really?"

"Of course, mom. I've made my decision. And I think Kai would want his space back." He spoke the last sentence with sarcasm.

"I'm glad with that answer." She immediately placed her hands on his shoulder. "You're my son and you should be close to family. Hang on, hang on." She heads over to a nearby vase. "Here's your key." She hands him a key that looks a little rusty.

"Oh, thanks. Looks a little rusty, but I hope it's still useful."

"All right, go christen it! Give it a try. Go out and come back in. Ready?"

"Ready." LJ heads out before Misako closes and locks the door. There was soon a sound of the key being inserted before a snap being heard afterwards. "Okay, a little problem, mom. The key broke in the lock and I can't get in!"

"Then I can't get out! I forgot it's a very old key."

"Hang on, I'll try to get it out."

"Okay, be careful."

* * *

In the bridge on the Bounty, the other Rangers were looking at their destroyed weapons. "That monster chewed our weapons completely in half." Cole said, looking at his broken hammer before they all place them on the table, in anger.

"Is there a chance our weapons can be fixed?" Nya asked.

"I'm afraid they'll have to be replaced." Wu replied. "I'll see what I can do, and they'll be back in your hands in no time." He then picked up LJ's broken sword. "It's a good thing Junior didn't have his Energy Whip out."

"Then we're gonna have to find another way to defeat that giant termite." Jay replied.

"Have you considered trying your Super Spinjitzu Blades?" Wu asked.

"Won't it chew through them as well?" Zane asked.

"Not a chance. The blades are made from Zarbsornurthar Steel."

"How do you pronounce that?" Jay asked.

"Sub-Soar-Nerf-Er."

"Okay."

"Zarbsornurthar is an indestructible material, which will give you the advantage against Termior."

"Then we just need to know where it is." Zane said.

Beeping was soon heard as they turn to the monitor to see Termior eating a gazebo. "Looks like it's back." Kai said.

"And we're about ruin its meal." Cole said.

"Nya, inform LJ immediately."

"On it." She said as they take off.

"We're gonna need all the help we can get."

* * *

At the apartment complex, LJ was trying to get the broken key out of the lock, using some needle nose pliers his mother slid underneath the door for him, while holding the other half of the key. "Come on." He said to himself before his Spinjitzu Watch soon went off, causing him to sigh and roll his eyes, in annoyance, and answers it. "This better not be bad news."

"I'm afraid it is." Nya replied through the Spinjitzu Watch. "Termior's back, and our Super Spinjitzu Blades are the only way to stop it."

"I'll be right there, Nya." He soon lowered his head before getting up. "Mom, I have to help the others, I'll be right back." He soon took off, placing the broken key and pliers down as he did so.

"I'll just wait here." Misako said, half sarcastically, through the door.

* * *

At the park, the Rangers, morphed, arrive on their Spinjitzu Bikes, with Nya on the back of Jay's and LJ on the back of Kai's, and get off just as Termior has finished with the gazebo. "Ah, the weaponless Rangers." It said. "Come to face another humiliation?"

"No, because we got better weapons." Jay replied as they get out their Super Spinjitzu Blades.

They spin their Super Spinjitzu Blades before raising them high. "Super Spinjitzu Blades, ignite!" They called out.

* * *

The Rangers' Super Spinjitzu Blades ignite as the Rangers, helmetless, swing them downward, letting out bursts of their powers that move into them, turning their Ranger suits into their Super Ranger form.

* * *

Soon, some Stone Warriors show up as Termior laughed. "You may have new weapons, but they won't last long!" It said. "Stone Warriors, attack!"

The Stone Warriors charge at the Rangers as they poise before splitting up. Nya swings her Super Spinjitzu Blade around as she turned to block a Stone Warrior's punch before striking it with her blade, causing it to turn to dust. Jay swings his Super Spinjitzu Blade around as he somersaults into a circle of Stone Warriors and spun around, striking them all and turning them into dust. "Send in the janitor." He said as he stopped spinning.

Zane moved his Super Spinjitzu Blade to the side to block a Stone Warrior's punch before raising a leg to kick it and quickly turned to block another Stone Warrior's sword before spinning around it, kicks it into the other one and stabs them both, causing them to turn to dust. Cole backflips a few times to avoid a Stone Warrior's strikes before coming across a tree, places his feet on it, bounces off, somersaulting over the warrior and struck it from behind, causing it to turn to dust. "Take that, clumps of stone." He said.

Kai swings both his Super Spinjitzu Blade and a Stone Warrior's sword as he blocked two Stone Warriors' swords before raising the sword up and used the Super Spinjitzu Blade, striking them both and turning them into dust before throwing the sword at another Stone Warrior and struck it with the Super Spinjitzu Blade, causing it to turn to dust. LJ moved to the side as a Stone Warrior tried to strike him before it raised its sword to try and strike him, but LJ quickly held up his Super Spinjitzu Blade to block it. But the moment the sword struck it, the blade completely broke in half, shocking the warrior. "How does it feel to have a broken weapon now?" He asked before striking it and causing it to turn to dust.

They soon turn to Termior as it charged at them. Zane quickly swung his Super Spinjitzu Blade at Termior, who immediately chomped on it. But instead of the blade breaking, the teeth completely dissolve. "Ahh!" It yelled. "My teeth!"

Kai and Nya soon kick Termior back as held their Super Spinjitzu Blades together. "Let's see if we can combine our Super Spinjitzu Blades together, just like we did the Spinjitzu Blaster." Cole said.

"Let's do it." LJ replied as they immediately extinguish their blades.

* * *

LJ holds his Super Spinjitzu Blade out as Kai and Jay put theirs together and place them on top of LJ's while Zane and Cole put theirs on the sides and Nya placed hers underneath. "Zarbsornurthar Blaster!" He holds it out to Termior while the other Rangers surround him. "Ready? Fire!" He immediately fired the shot.

* * *

The shot hits Termior, causing it to groan and explode.

* * *

In Lloyd's camp on the Dark Island, Lloyd turns to a Stone Warrior. "Fire the Garmatron Missile!" He yelled as the Stone Warrior came over to it and moves the controls as Garmatron raises its cannon before the warrior presses a button and fires a shot, sending a missile through the clouds.

* * *

At the park in Ninjago City, the Garmatron missile hits Termior and explodes, creating smoke which immediately fades, revealing a bigger Termior. "I may not have my teeth, but I can still pound you!" It yelled.

Kai quickly pressed his Spinjitzu Watch. "Master, send the Zords!" He said.

"They're on their way." Wu replied through the Spinjitzu Watch.

* * *

The Red Lion Zord rises up and the front paws retract, revealing hands, the back legs retract before the Blue Octopus Zord come underneath it and as four of the tentacles combine into a leg while the other four did the same with the body and head moving up to connect with the Red Lion Zord while the Black Bear Zord and White Tiger Zord come underneath the Octopus Zord before their legs and head retract as the Black Bear Zord's body retracts back a bit before it and the White Tiger Zord attach to the bottom of the Blue Octopus Zord and the Maroon Phoenix Zord flies up to the back of the Red Lion Zord before detaching as the wings attach to the arms and the head and body connect to the Lion Zord's head before the head moves down to cover the Lion Zord's head, making a face before it poised. "Spinjitzu Megazord!" Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole and Nya said.

* * *

In the cockpit, Jay, Zane, Kai, Cole and Nya look on at Termior. "All right!" Kai said. "Let's do it!"

* * *

Outside, Termior and the Spinjitzu Megazord charge before grabbing hold of each other and wrestle a little before Termior forces the Megazord back and kicks it before the Megazord punches Termior and they quickly grapple each other again. The Spinjitzu Megazord soon forced Termior back and punches it and prepares to go for another punch, but Termior rolls to the side to avoid it, only to be punched again as it got up. "I'm gonna tear you Rangers apart!" It yelled as it soon charged at the Megazord and rammed into it, knocking it back.

* * *

In the cockpit, the Rangers were fazed by the attack before looking back up. "Quick, hit it again!"

* * *

Outside, the Spinjitzu Megazord prepares to kick Termior again, only for it to roll to the side again and spun, kicking the Megazord at its legs and knocking it down. "Now to finish you Rangers once and for all!"

"Not on my watch!" LJ was heard as Termior looked up to see the Emerald Dragon Zord in Sword Mode before it struck it, knocking it back, and the Spinjitzu Megazord got back up to take the Emerald Dragon Sword.

* * *

In the cockpit, LJ appears next to Jay as they soon held their hands together and raise their arms high. "Emerald Dragon Sword, final strike!" They move their arms down.

* * *

Outside, the Megazord raises its arm high. "Oh!" Termior was shocked at the sword raising. "Can we talk about this?!" The Megazord soon swung the sword down, striking Termior, causing it to scream and explode.

* * *

In the cockpit, Kai folded his arms. "A spinning victory." He said.

* * *

Outside, the Rangers sort through the debris as Kai comes across a sword before kneeling down to pick it up and looked at it. "Huh?" He notices something on the blade. It was the same symbol that was on the Sam-azord. As he curiously looked at it, it suddenly transformed into a replacement sword for him before continued on looking, briefly looking at his new sword. "What is with that symbol?"

* * *

On the Dark Island, the clock has deducted several more days from its countdown as it was still counting down slowly with Lloyd looking at it, in anger as he felt Termior was defeated. "Never use bugs in a mastermind's job again." He said to himself. "One of these days, Rangers. One of these days."

* * *

At the apartment complex, Cole comes up the stairs to see LJ trying to get the broken key out again. "What are you doing?" He asked, causing LJ to sigh.

"The key's stuck in the lock." LJ replied, trying to jiggle the lock a bit with the pliers.

"I can fix it. Watch out." LJ stands aside before Cole immediately ran at the door, ramming it with his shoulder.

* * *

In the apartment, Misako was about to drink some tea before the door soon came off its hinges, making her spill her tea as soon as the door came off of its hinges and lands on the floor with Cole and LJ at the doorway. "Nice job, Cole! You're quite the craftsman." LJ sarcastically spoke before Cole gives him a pat on the shoulder and immediately walked out.


	4. Bee Stone

When Nya gets her first B, Jay offers to tutor her for the next test just as Lloyd prepares to send Bee Stone to deal with the Rangers by turning them to stone.

* * *

In Miss Fortis' classroom at Ninjago Academy, Miss Fortis was handing out some test results to the class. She had just handed Skylor and Seliel their test sheet results before she gives Chad and the cheerleaders theirs before shaking her head in disappointment, obviously because they got Fs. She soon went over to Cole and LJ while Chad and the cheerleaders scrunch up their test sheets and threw them aside as she hands Cole and LJ's out to them. Cole got a C+ while LJ got an A. She then gave out Jay and Kai's to them. Jay also got an A while Kai got a D+. She soon handed out Zane to him. He got an A+. She soon held out Nya's to her. "Sorry, Nya." She said as Nya took it as Miss Fortis continued on. To her surprise, Nya got a B.

"I don't believe it..." She said as she looked at it. "A 'B'?"

The bell soon rang as the students start to get up. "Remember to study hard for tomorrow's test before Spring break." Miss Fortis soon walked out of the room.

Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole and LJ prepare to leave before Cole stopped them and pointed out to Nya as she got up and came over to them. "I'm so confused. I've never gotten a 'B' before."

"Sis, don't sweat it." Kai replied. "A 'B' isn't bad. 'D' is the worst."

"Yeah, if they were, I would be in big trouble." Zane said.

"I get them sometimes." Cole said.

"Perhaps, guys, but I never do." Nya replied. "I've been working so hard on this."

Jay soon came up to her. "Nya, you did your best." He replied. "I mean, that's all any of us can do."

Chad and the cheerleaders soon came up to Nya. "Too bad about the 'B', nerd." The brown haired cheerleader said before they back away and start moving their pom-poms.

"#B, B, B!#" Chad and the cheerleaders chant and move about. "#B, B, B! It stands for bad, and that is what Nya got on her test! A 'B', a 'B', a 'B', a 'B'!#"

"Leave her alone, Chad." LJ said.

They soon stopped and look at her as she sighed. "See ya." Chad sarcastically said.

"Wouldn't wanna 'B' ya." The blonde haired cheerleader sarcastically said before they laugh and walk out of the classroom.

"Good one, Tani." Nya soon frowned and sighed.

* * *

On the Dark Island, the clock has deducted two weeks from its countdown as it was still counting down slowly.

* * *

In his camp, Lloyd laughed as he walked along it. "Poor Nya got a 'B'." He sarcastically said before stopping. "She must be starting to slip." Buzzing was soon heard as a bee soon moved around. "Argh! Stupid bee!" He swats it away before it soon came up a Stone Warrior and stung it, causing it to fall into the Dark Matter and glow, causing Lloyd to turn to it. "What?"

Something soon emerged, revealing to be a Stone Warrior, but with yellow armour and stingers on each arm. "I, Bee Stone, live to serve you." It said to Lloyd.

"Then prove it." He then turned to Kozu. "Kozu, go with Bee Stone to attack the Rangers."

"As you wish, Lord Garmadon." Kozu replied before they take off.

* * *

Outside the girls' dormitory at Ninjago Academy, Nya prepares to go inside. "Hey, Nya, don't take this so hard." Kai said.

"Remember, you tried hard and you did your best." LJ said.

"You look like you could use a break." Cole said. "Why don't you come to the Beach Park with us and get some ice cream?"

"No thanks." Nya replied. "I gotta study for this next test."

"How about if I help you?" Jay asked.

"Thank you, Jay. That would be most helpful."

"How about you two?" Cole asked Kai and LJ.

"Sorry, we got studying to do too." Kai replied. "I need to get something, other than a 'D'."

"Okay then. Let's go, Zane." Cole and Zane soon take off, waving at them.

"See ya." Nya said.

* * *

In Mistaké's Tea Shop at the mall, Jay and Nya were looking through some books as a couple cups of tea were near them. "It says here that the bee is the highest form of insect belonging to the order 'Hymenoptera'." He said.

"Gesundheit." She teasingly replied before sighing and grabbed her tea. "That was the question I missed on the test." She soon took a sip and sighed. "I can't believe I blew the test on a bee question."

"Don't worry, let's just study them and learn more. Imagine if bees can actually cause you to become frozen in place, like a statue. You wouldn't want to 'bee' stone." They soon laugh a little.

* * *

At Beach Park, Zane and Cole walk along as they eat some ice cream before sitting down and look at some girls close by. "Zane, you should go up to them." He said.

"Why me?" He asked. "Why not you?"

"Hey, I got Seliel, that's fine by me. Go on."

"I believe I am too late." They look to see a few young men talking to the girls and they laugh before walking away.

"So much for finding you someone cute."

"I'm pretty sure I can look for myself."

"Well, get a move on or all the good ones have gone."

Screaming was soon heard as they both turn to see everyone in the park run away when some Stone Warriors charge at them. "Well, there goes our peaceful afternoon."

"Come on." Zane and Cole got up and charge at them while Zane threw his ice cream aside. Cole cartwheels while still holding his ice cream before kicking a Stone Warrior back, gets back on his feet and jabs it with the ice cream, blinding it before turning it around and kicks it in the back, into another Stone Warrior and cartwheeled again to avoid a Stone Warrior that sneaked up behind him before kneeling down and kicked the Stone Warrior in the legs, knocking it down.

Zane sits down on a park bench before raising his legs to kick a Stone Warrior back before vaulting behind the bench, lifts it up and pushes it into the Stone Warrior and another one. He soon vaulted over it and raised an arm to block another Stone Warrior's punch before jumping on it and kicks its jaw, sending it flying backwards while he spun back and landed on his feet just as the Stone Warrior landed, face down. The Stone Warriors soon disappear through a portal. "Almost a good workout."

"I agree. But what got them to attack us?"

"I believe it is to soften us for that." Zane points out to Bee Stone, who appears from the portal and laughs before the portal disappears.

"Prepare to be petrified, Rangers." It said.

"You're the one who will be petrified." Cole replied before raising his left arm. "Ready?"

"Ready." Zane said, raising his left arm.

"Spinjitzu!" They both said, moving their right thumbs to their Spinjitzu Watches.

* * *

Zane and Cole move their left hands by their right shoulders as they move their right elbows back. "Ninjago!" They start spinning as their assigned coloured tornadoes soon appear and engulf them. They soon disperse revealing them both, in their Ranger suits. They were on their right knees with their right arms spread out and their left arms in front of their right knees before they look up as their assigned coloured winds soon engulf each of their heads, turning into their assigned coloured helmets.

* * *

Zane and Cole immediately charge at Bee Stone as it moved its elbows back. "Terra Mallet!" Cole yelled, getting out his new hammer and swung it at Bee Stone, who quickly blocked it with its left arm before kicking Cole back.

"Frozen Arrows!" Zane yelled, holding out his new bow and fires a few arrows, which Bee Stone deflects by swinging its arms as Cole quickly charged at it. The moment it got rid of the last arrow, Bee Stone's left arm opens up, revealing a stinger, and stabs Cole with it, causing him to drop his hammer. "Cole!"

"Zane, call the others!" He starts hardening up and turn grey. "Quickly!" He was soon completely turned to stone as Zane was shocked.

"Oh no." He immediately placed a hand on his helmet. "Guys, come in!"

* * *

In the library at Ninjago Academy, Kai and LJ were at a table, studying before their Spinjitzu Watches started beeping. But luckily, there was hardly anyone around to shush them for the loud noise they were doing. They immediately pack their stuff up and Kai answers his Spinjitzu Watch. "Yeah?" He asked.

"Guys, there's a bee-like monster at Beach Park." Zane talked through the Spinjitzu Watch.

* * *

At Mistaké's tea shop in the mall, Jay and Nya were also listening. "It's already turned Cole to stone!"

"We're on our way." Jay said as he and Nya get up and took off.

* * *

At Beach Park, Zane stands up as Bee Stone charges at him before he cartwheeled to the side and tried to kick it, but it grabs hold of his leg and moves its stinger into him. As Zane was struck, the others, morphed, show up to see Zane being struck. "No!" Kai yelled.

A portal soon appear and Kozu comes out. "Two Rangers down, four to go." He said before getting his swords out. "You'll have to deal with the two of us. Ready, Bee Stone?"

"Just a minute, Kozu." Bee Stone replied before Zane soon looked up, bounced his other leg up and kicks it, making it let go of him and he backflips. "What? How are you not turning to stone?"

"I don't know myself." Zane said.

"Bee Stone, just attack!" Kozu yelled before immediately charging at Kai.

Nya and LJ charge at Bee Stone as it ran at Nya and raised a leg to kick her, but Nya raised her new spear to block it and spun to try and strike it, but Bee Stone grabbed hold of it and prepared to stab her with its stinger. "Nya, look out!" LJ yelled, running over to them.

He pushes Nya aside and is struck in the chest, causing him to turn to stone. "No!" She yelled.

Kai swings his swords as he backflipped around Kozu, blocking each strike, until one from the front knocks Kai down, making him lose his swords. Jay and Zane charge at Kozu before he could strike Kai as Jay held his flail up to use the chain to block the strike. "Zane, quick!" He yelled as Zane started firing at him.

Kozu quickly forced Jay in front of him where he takes all the arrows aimed at him before forcing him into Zane, knocking them both down. Kozu then turned back to Kai as he quickly got up and quickly rolled to the side as he avoids Kozu's strike before grabbing one of his swords and spun around, swinging his sword as he did so. The strike had struck one of his horns, causing it to come off. "Argh!" He yelled. "My horn!"

"Acquire Cannon!" Kai yelled. But Nya doesn't come up to him, making him turn to see her facing LJ, who is still encased in stone. "Nya!"

Nya quickly turned to him. "Oh, sorry, Kai." She replied.

* * *

Nya holds out her spear while Kai places his swords on top, creating the Aquire Cannon and held it on each side of their shoulder. "Fire Power!" Kai places his hand on top of the cannon and aimed at Domally Dragon. "Ready? Fire!"

* * *

The cannon fires its shot, hitting both Kozu and Bee Stone, knocking them both down. "Retreat!"

The Rangers immediately took off with Jay and Nya grabbing Cole while Kai and Zane grab LJ. Kozu and Bee Stone got up and look around. "They got away!" Kozu yelled before kneeling down to his broken horn and picked it up. "Curse you, Red Ranger." A portal soon appears behind them and head through it before the portal disappeared.

* * *

On the Dark Island, Kozu and Bee Stone exit the portal as Lloyd came over to them and hits the top of their heads. "You dumb klutz!" He yelled. "You should not have hit my son!"

"He got in the Maroon Ranger's way." Bee Stone replied.

"Not only that, her brother, the Red Ranger, took my horn." Kozu said.

"You still got the other, or I can take that one too." Lloyd replied.

"No, my lord, please don't."

"Good." Lloyd then turned to Bee Stone. "Now, I want you to go back and take the other Rangers down. And bring my son and wife with you when you get back here."

"Yes, master." Bee Stone replied as it goes through the portal before it disappears.

* * *

In the bridge aboard the Destiny's Bounty, Kai, Jay, Zane and Nya, all still morphed, but with their helmets on the table, place Cole and LJ on the ground as Misako came up to LJ and sheds a tear. "Oh, LJ." She said, firmly rubbing her son's cheek.

"That bee turned them to stone, and what I said felt like it was true." Jay said as he flicked at Cole's head. "Of course, the Stone Army must've found a way to make it do this."

"But for some reason, it didn't affect Zane." Kai said.

"It sort of felt like nothing." Zane replied. "I'm not sure of myself either." **(A/N: Start of a mystery)**

"Back to the problem at hand." Wu said. "This Bee Stone must be stopped if we must save Cole and Junior."

"But, how?" Nya asked.

"Maybe if you destroy Bee Stone, they'll be freed." Misako replied.

"Will that work though?" Jay asked.

"Only one way to find out." Kai replied before heading over to the monitor.

* * *

In Ninjago City, Bee Stone exits a portal, close to the mall, causing everyone around it to scream and run away as Bee Stone started charging at a young man, who tripped before stabbing it and he turns into stone. "Come out, Power Rangers!" It called out before laughing.

* * *

In the bridge aboard the Bounty, an alarm goes off as Kai looked up to it. "It's back!" He taps a few keys, but gets the news on, showing the attack. "Wrong button."

"No, that'll do." Wu said.

"I repeat, the monster is attacking random citizens outside the mall, turning them into stone." The female reporter said.

"Hang onto something, this flight is going to the mall." Wu heads over to the helm and pulls the lever.

* * *

Outside, the Bounty rises high before turning around as the thrusters soon burst more fire and goes onward as the boy from before sees it. "Mommy, the flying ship is back." He said to his mother.

"Sweetie, I told you before, ships don't fly." She replied, still not even noticing the Bounty as it flew by.

* * *

Outside the mall, Bee Stone has just turned another young man into stone before laughing. Among them was Skylor and Seliel. "Come out, Power Rangers." It said.

"We're here!" Nya yelled as it turned to see Kai, Jay, Zane and Nya, all morphed, landing from the giant height.

"I'm gonna make you pay for making a fool out of me!"

"You brought that upon yourself!" She soon got out her Super Spinjitzu Blade. "Ready?"

Kai, Jay, Zane and Nya get out their Super Spinjitzu Blades. "Ready." They all replied.

They spin their Super Spinjitzu Blades before raising them high. "Super Spinjitzu Blades, ignite!" They called out.

* * *

The Rangers' Super Spinjitzu Blades ignite as the Rangers, helmetless, swing them downward, letting out bursts of their powers that move into them, turning their Ranger suits into their Super Ranger form.

* * *

The four Rangers poise before charging at Bee Stone. Kai swings his Super Spinjitzu Blade at Bee Stone, striking it while spinning past. Jay and Zane backflip over to it and use their Super Spinjitzu Blades to strike it, making it fall back. "Super Spinjitzu Blade, final attack!" Nya yelled as she soon struck Bee Stone, making it fall back onto the ground, but it doesn't explode.

* * *

In Lloyd's camp on the Dark Island, Lloyd turns to a Stone Warrior on the Garmatron. "Fire the Garmatron Missile!" He yelled as the Stone Warrior came over to it and moves the controls as Garmatron raises its cannon before the warrior presses a button and fires a shot, sending a missile through the clouds.

* * *

Outside the mall, the missile hits Bee Stone before it explodes. Bee Stone soon grows very tall and looked down at the remaining Rangers. "Time for round 2!" It yelled.

The four Rangers back away as Jay turned to Nya. "We can't form the L.I.E. Megazord or Spinjitzu Megazord without Cole." He said.

"Then Kai and I will have to use the Flame Megazord." Nya replied before they both move forward.

"Red Lion Zord!" Kai yelled.

"Maroon Phoenix Zord!"

The Red Lion Zord rises up and the front paws retract, revealing hands, while the Maroon Phoenix Zord lands on the back, moved its wings down and raised up as the Lion Zord's head moved down and the Phoenix Zord's took over before tilting back, revealing its face before poising. "Flame Megazord!" They both said.

* * *

In the cockpit, Kai and Nya look on. "Here we go."

* * *

Outside, the Flame Megazord charges at Bee Stone as it tries to punch it, but Bee Stone turned to the side to avoid it and slapped the Megazord to the side.

* * *

In the cockpit, Kai and Nya moved a bit from the shaking before straightening themselves. "We'll have to try the Flame Swords." Kai said.

* * *

Outside, the two sword handles come out of the Flame Megazord's phoenix wings before the Megazord pulled the Flame Swords out. Bee Stone immediately charged at the Flame Megazord as it swings its left sword at it, but it moved to the side as the Megazord raised its other sword to strike, but Bee Stone catches it and stabs the Megazord with its stinger.

* * *

Inside, alarms went off as greyness started surrounding the interior. "The Megazord's turning to stone!"

* * *

Outside, Bee Stone backs away and laughs as Jay and Zane see the Flame Megazord starting to go grey. "No!" Jay yelled. "NO!"

* * *

In the cockpit, the alarms kept on going as the greying of stone starts moving to their feet. "Nya, I just discovered a way." Misako said through her monitor.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Wu told me that LJ used a part of the scroll to turn his Emerald Dragon Megazord into the Dragonbone Megazord. Maybe it can work for you."

"Worth a try." Kai replied. "Do you have a copy of the spell?"

"Right here." Misako holds it out and Kai looks closer to recite it.

"'Vehor, Getum, Ephts, Wrig, Feln'!"

* * *

Outside, the Aurumosarmis Sword appears in the Flame Megazord's hand and starts flowing golden energy throughout the Megazord as it soon glowed. The glow then spreads out and faded away, showing a gold armour-like plating over the Flame Megazord, which was no longer completely grey and back in its normal colour. Bee Stone was shocked at the sight of the new Megazord, as well as Jay and Zane. "Bee Stone, say hello to the Rubeumauri Megazord!"

"This has got to be some sort of trick!" Bee Stone yelled before charging at it.

"No trick." The Rubeumauri Megazord holds its free hand out to grab the stinger and pulls on it, breaking it off, causing it to yell in pain.

* * *

Close by, Jay and Zane see the victims, as well as Skylor and Seliel, turn back to normal and they look at themselves, in relief.

* * *

In the bridge aboard the Bounty, Cole and LJ turn back to their normal colours and fumble a bit as Wu and Misako turn to see them. "Junior!" Misako said, coming up to hug her son.

Cole takes off his helmet and heads over to Wu. "What's the situation in town?" He asked as LJ came up to them, also taking his helmet off.

"Kai and Nya used the Aurumosarmis spell to turn their Megazord into a new one." Wu replied.

"That monster has no chance against it." LJ said.

* * *

In the Rubeumauri Megazord cockpit, Kai and Nya raise their right arms high. "Rubeumauri Blade, final strike!" They both yell, moving their arms downward.

* * *

Outside, the Rubeumauri Megazord raises its sword high and lowers it down, striking Bee Stone, causing it to scream and explode. In the cockpit, Kai and Nya give each other a high five. "A spinning victory." Nya said.

* * *

Later that day, in Mistaké's tea shop at the mall, LJ hands Jay, Zane and Cole their cups of tea before sitting down himself. "Guys, I can't thank you two enough." He said.

"Ah, it was nothing." Jay replied.

"But what I'm surprised at is how Kai and Nya used the Aurumosarmis spell to create a new Megazord." Zane said.

"But what I'm curious is how Zane didn't get affected by that monster." Jay said.

"I do not know myself. It certainly is a mystery."

Soon, Kai and Nya came in before noticing them. "Hey, I got some great news." Nya said as she and Kai came up to them. "I got an A+ on the exam."

"That's great." LJ replied.

"And thanks to LJ teaching me a little, I was able to get an A-." Kai said.

"Sounds like the studying really paid off."

Zane soon noticed something. "Hey, check this out." He said, pointing over to another table where Chad, Tani and the brown haired girl, all reading books, all of them graffitied with their markings before they notice them. "What are you guys staring at?" Chad asked them as they came up to them while Tani graffitied on a page she was on and tore it out.

"Are you really... studying?" LJ asked.

"Stop ripping the book, Tani." Nya said, reprimanding her as she picked up the torn page.

"What does it look like, Monty?" Chad asked.

"Tani, stop it!" Jay yelled at Tani as he picked up another torn page.

"Look, Miss Fortis said that we have to study throughout the whole Spring Break, if we want to get a 'C' each on the first test, she'll make some students that sit in front of us in the class tutor us for the whole summer." As Chad was talking, Tani was graffitiing the pages and tearing them out as Kai and LJ pick them up.

They all look at each other and realise they sit in front of them before they each split up. "Let me give you a hand with that." Cole said as he and Jay came up to Chad, Nya and LJ came up to Tani and Kai and Zane came up to the brown haired girl and start nagging them with questions on what they were studying, causing them all to become annoyed, with Tani completely tearing out the pages in her book and Nya and LJ try to stop her.

* * *

**(A/N: How Zane didn't get affected by Bee Stone's attack... ain't telling you, you'll have to work out theories for yourself)**


	5. Class Presidency

When Kai and Nya compete among others for class president, it causes tension between them, and gives the enemy the advantage over them, causing them to suffer two Rangers down.

* * *

In the gymnasium, the students in their final year at the academy, including the Rangers, Skylor and Seliel, were all assigned into their homeroom class sections, talking among each other while all the teachers, including Wu, were by a stage as Dareth got out an air horn, causing the teachers to quickly cover their ears before Dareth blew it to get the students' attention, causing them all to squeal and turn to him. "Now, students, I called you all here to let you know that the election for class presidency is now open." He said. "Since Nelson Rigida has graduated, the academy is now in need of a new class president, who must attend staff meetings, and give out suggestions to help the academy out." Some of the students talk among themselves a little. "Sign up sheet is right outside my office for anyone who wants to be this year's class president. That is all, dismissed." The students immediately walk away.

"Finally, I get my chance." Kai said to himself as he and the other students walk away.

* * *

In Lloyd's camp on the Dark Island, Lloyd checks out a small liquid in a vial as Kozu came up to him. "The Poistone is prepared, my lord." He said.

"Excellent." Lloyd replied. "Once it poisons any of the Rangers, make it sure it gives them a message from me. The antidote for my wife and son."

"Why would you want your son?"

"Just do as you're told!"

"As you wish." Kozu soon walked away as the Overlord came over to him.

"Why must you need your family here now?" He asked.

"Because they'll be great assets once we grab them and make them touch some Dark Matter." Lloyd replied. "Besides, my son's destiny, wasn't to be a Ranger, like I used to. It was supposed to rule alongside me, like he always wanted to."

"Make it so."

* * *

Later that day, at Ninjago Academy, just outside the Principal's office, Kai comes up to a sheet where several names were already on it, including Seliel's before he wrote his own name down. "So, you're going for it?" Skylor asked as she came up to him.

"May as well." He replied. "I missed out on it last year."

"That's good to hear."

"Excuse me, please." Nya said as she moved Kai aside and wrote her name on it.

"Oh, you're running for president too?" Kai asked.

"Yep. I have a few ideas that can help the academy out."

"Don't get your hopes up when I'm president."

"How much do you want to bet that I'll win? Fiver?"

"You're on, sis." They soon shook hands before they walk away.

A few minutes later, Chad, Tani and the brown haired cheerleader came up to the signup sheet. "Wow, so the Smith kids are on it, huh." Chad asked. "Mini, you got your lipstick?"

"Right here." The brown haired woman replied, getting out a lipstick tube, which Chad takes, and scribbles all over the sheet before signing his name above them. "I'm destined to win." They soon walk away, laughing.

* * *

In the hallway, Kai puts up some flyers that have his face on it and the words 'Vote for Kai', as Zane and LJ put up some as well as hand a few to some students. "Vote for Kai, get a free cupcake." LJ said as he hands a flyer out to a student before noticing Aseey. "Hey, Aseey, want to vote for Kai?"

"Oh, sorry, I'm voting for Nya." She replied.

"Okay. See you later?"

"Of course." Aseey smiled at her boyfriend as she walked away.

* * *

Further down the hallway, Nya places a piece of paper next to the 'Vote' word that says 'Don't' on Kai's voting poster, and then puts her face over it. "Vote for Nya." Cole said as he hands out some flyers.

"Free meal at Chen's Noodle House for anyone who votes." Jay said as he hands a flyer to Seliel, who scoffs, and throws it in the bin while coming up to Skylor as they come up to Kai.

"I don't think anyone will vote for you." Skylor said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Chen graffitied the sign up sheet to have only his name on it." Seliel replied.

"What?"

"#V, O, T, E#" Chad, Tani and Mini were heard close by. "#Vote for Chad for class president, The one and only candidate for class president, Class president, class president, class president!#"

"This is gonna be a lot harder than it is."

"Harder for you." Nya said as she came up to him. "When I'm class president, I'm gonna make all the students clean up their rooms before class."

"You can't be serious!"

"I am, brother." She soon walked away.

* * *

Several minutes later, outside the academy, Kai and Nya each place flyers on anything they could stick to while taking off their opposing candidate's poster before some Stone Warriors show up and the students around them immediately ran away. "Stone Warriors!"

Kai and Nya poise as they charge at them and they split up. "Whoever takes out these thugs less has to back out."

"Deal."

Kai scrunched up his posters before throwing them at some Stone Warriors, blinding them before vaulting over one and kicks the one behind it, knocking it back. He then turned back around to kick the Stone Warrior he vaulted over in the back, knocking it forward. Nya spins around a Stone Warrior before leaning down to kick it in the legs, knocking it down. She soon rolled over to avoid a Stone Warrior's kick before using both legs to move them back and hit it and another Stone Warrior until she then moved them onto the ground and moved up to elbow them, knocking them down. Kai bounces off a tree to strike at three of them, knocking them all down before moving his leg up to stop a Stone Warrior charging at him and used his other leg to kick it back while landing his other foot at the same time. Nya jumps in the air and kicks one Stone Warrior behind her and another in front of her before landing, turns around, jumped in the air again and kicks both of them, knocking them down. She then turned to the last one before doing a handstand, kicks its head a few times before somersaulting to land on its shoulders and backflipped, kicking it in the jaw and knocking it down. The Stone Warriors quickly got up and took off through a portal as Kai and Nya came together. "So, how many did you take out?"

"6."

Kai soon groaned. "Same."

"Guess our competition continues."

"No, this completion ends!" Someone called out as they poise and a spider-like warrior appears. "I, Poistone, shall be your tiebreaker."

"Ready, sis?" Kai asked as he raised his left arm.

"Ready." Nya replied as she raised her left arm.

"Spinjitzu!" They both said, moving their right thumbs to their Spinjitzu Watches.

* * *

Kai and Nya move their left hands by their right shoulders as they move their right elbows back. "Ninjago!" They start spinning as their assigned coloured tornadoes soon appear and engulf them. They soon disperse revealing Kai and Nya, in their Ranger suits. They were on their right knees with their right arms spread out and their left arms in front of their right knees before they look up as their assigned coloured winds soon engulf each of their heads, turning into their assigned coloured helmets.

* * *

Kai and Nya charge at Poistone as it charged at them as well while getting out a sword. Kai got his swords as Nya got out her spear before Nya moved her spear out, but Poistone moved to the side and kicked Nya back as Kai somersaults over her to try and strike it, but Poistone raised its sword to block them, forced them back up and struck him, knocking him down. By the entrance, Jay, Zane, Cole and LJ exit the building, only to see Kai down and Nya swinging her spear to block Poistone's sword and immediately charge out to help. "Spinjitzu!" They all yelled.

"Emerald Power!" LJ added.

"Ninjago!" They all yelled as they somersault, morphing into Ranger mode. LJ gets out his chain whip and strikes Poistone, knocking it back as Zane came down to Kai.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I don't know." He replied. "For some reason, I feel weak to get up."

Zane quickly got up and fired a few arrows at Poistone, who quickly swung its sword to deflect them and turned to Jay, who prepared to strike it, but Poistone raised its sword out for his flail chain to wrap around it and forced him forward before punching him, knocking him down. "Hey!" Nya yelled as she charged at Poistone and tried to strike it with her spear, but it immediately blocked it and forced her back as Cole soon ran at him with his hammer.

Cole swings his hammer as he tried to strike Poistone, but it moved to the side before he quickly raised her hammer to try and strike again, but it quickly blocked the strike before raising its sword and struck Cole, knocking him down. "Cole!" Jay yelled.

Jay and Zane kneel down to Cole as Poistone backed away and turned to LJ. "If you want the antidote, you and your mother must surrender to your father." It said before taking off.

"What?" Nya asked. "But Garmadon's dead."

"It might've been lying." Zane replied.

"Maybe." LJ said before looking in the direction Poistone left. "Maybe not."

* * *

Several minutes later, in the cabin on the Destiny's Bounty, Kai and Cole were lying in their colour assigned beds while their shirts, jackets and shoes were besides them, and had blankets over their bodies as Misako placed a damp cloth on Kai's forehead. "They want us to surrender to Garmadon."

"Could it be true?" Wu asked. "My twin brother is alive."

"It's possible." Zane replied.

"How can he though?" Jay asked. "Samukai kicked him off a very high cliff. It'd take a miracle to survive that."

"Indeed it would." Wu replied. "I actually heard that a professional swimmer dove off that very same cliff and lived."

"This isn't about a swimmer, this is about saving Cole and my brother." Nya said.

"But, even if you and Misako surrender, they'll never give you the antidote."

"Well, what else is there, Uncle?" LJ asked.

"Wait." Jay said. "I have a plan."

"Really, what?" Wu asked.

"Huddle closer." They huddle close as Jay whispered his plan and they smile.

"That could work. Let's get it done." He then turned to Misako, who was curiously looking at them. "Uh, Misako, please come with us."

"Really?" She asked. "What for?"

* * *

At Ninjago Academy, outside the main building, Chad, Tani and Mini were holding spray cans as they spray on some templates before removing them to show them saying 'Vote for Chad' before they move on to do another one. "This will certainly give me the win." He said.

"Oi, what are you guys doing?!" Geoffrey was heard, causing them all to stop.

"Run!" Tani yelled as they took off. Luckily for them, Geoffrey didn't recognise them as he came up to the graffitied wall.

"This will be a fun job for him if he loses."

* * *

Several minutes later, at the docks, Lloyd and Poistone wait at the end of the pier. "You get the other Rangers as well once they go for the antidote." Lloyd said.

"I understand, my lord." Poistone replied.

Soon, they see Zane, LJ and Misako bring Kai and Cole before placing them by some posts and were immediately surprised. "Lloyd." Misako said.

"Misako." Lloyd replied. "You've changed."

"Even if we're not together, you're still the same man I married."

"We're here, as ordered, father." LJ said.

"Come closer." Lloyd replied as he held the antidotes.

They move up to Lloyd and took the antidotes before throwing them to Zane, who catches them and start pouring them down Kai and Cole's mouths as LJ and Misako came up behind Poistone. "Psyche!"

Suddenly, LJ grabs hold of Poistone's sword and throws it off the pier before Misako kicks it back and they roll over to Kai, Cole and Zane. "What?"

LJ and Misako soon put their hands on themselves and pull off, surprisingly to Lloyd, masks. LJ was actually Jay while Misako was Nya. "We fooled you!" Nya said as LJ, wearing Jay's clothes, and Misako, wearing Nya's clothes, came out from behind some trees.

"They were the same size as us... Lloyd." LJ said. "Besides, you'll never have us at all." Jay soon held the stinger at both hands and moved them downwards, snapping it in half and drops it.

Lloyd growls and turns to Poistone as it was fussing over its sword being thrown into the ocean. "Deal with them, now!" He yelled before taking off.

LJ turns to his mother. "Mom, you better go hide." He said.

"Be careful, son." She replied before taking off.

LJ soon raised his left arm. "Ready?"

"Ready." The others replied as they raise their left arms.

"Spinjitzu!" They all said as they move their right thumbs to their Spinjitzu Watches while LJ kneels down as he moved his left arm close to his right shoulder as his right hand touched the Emerald Spinjitzu Watch.

"Emerald Power!" LJ added.

* * *

The Rangers move their left hands by their right shoulders as they move their right elbows back while LJ jumps in the air as he held his arms out. "Ninjago!" They start spinning as their assigned coloured tornadoes soon appear and engulf them. They soon disperse revealing the Rangers, in their Ranger suits. They were on their right knees with their right arms spread out and their left arms in front of their right knees while LJ lands with left leg out while the right knee was bent, left arm spread out to the side and right arm in front of him before they look up as their assigned colour wind soon engulf their heads, turning into their assigned coloured helmets.

* * *

Poistone immediately charged at the Rangers as they got out their weapons and charge at it. Kai jumps in the air and spins forward before straightening up to strike it with his swords. He knelt down for Jay to spin his flail while jumping over him and struck Poistone before kneeling down. Zane slides over their backs as he held his bow and arrow before firing it, hitting its left shoulder. Poistone immediately pulled the arrow out and charged at them as they all stood up before it immediately went to kick them, but Jay grabs holds of the foot with his flail and wraps the chain around it for Kai to immediately strike it, knocking it back. "Hands!" He yelled.

They immediately held their hands by their shoulders as Cole and Nya land on them before bouncing off them to strike Poistone, knocking it back as LJ soon charged at it with his sword and chain and struck it with both. "Time for the finale." He said, getting out his Super Spinjitzu Blade, followed by the others.

They spin their Super Spinjitzu Blades before raising them high. "Super Spinjitzu Blades, ignite!" They called out.

* * *

The Rangers' Super Spinjitzu Blades ignite as the Rangers, helmetless, swing them downward, letting out bursts of their powers that move into them, turning their Ranger suits into their Super Ranger form.

* * *

"Zarbsornurthar Blaster!" LJ said as they extinguish their Super Spinjitzu Blades. LJ holds his Super Spinjitzu Blade out as Kai and Jay put theirs together and place them on top of LJ's while Zane and Cole put theirs on the sides and Nya placed hers underneath. He holds it out to Termior while the other Rangers surround him. "Ready? Fire!" He immediately fired the shot.

* * *

The shot hits Termior, causing it to groan and explode. "A spinning victory."

* * *

Several days later, in the gymnasium at Ninjago Academy, the students were waiting to see who would become the class president. Chad had his arms folded and was looking smug, waiting for the results. Close by, the Rangers and Wu were all by a support column. "So, my twin brother is alive, after all." He said.

"Yeah, and by the looks of it, he's in charge of the Stone Warriors now." Kai replied.

"They really are tougher than the Skulkin." Jay said.

Wu then looked at LJ. "Junior, do you still plan on fighting your father?" He asked.

"Of course." LJ replied. "I'm also thinking that if we maybe got rid of that helmet, he might return to normal. Because that is probably what is making him control the Stone Warriors."

"Oh, they're about to announce the winner." Nya said, making them all look at the podium as Dareth was heading over to it.

"Best of luck, you two." Zane said to Kai and Nya.

"Uh, about that."

"We both backed out." Kai said.

"Why?" Cole asked.

"Our sibling spat is what got you and Kai in trouble." Nya replied.

"We can't always get what we want, so that decision was the right one." Wu said as they see Dareth clearing his throat while Chad was unfolding his arms and stopped smiling.

"Okay, now, this has been a shocker with two participants backing out." He said. "But this continues on and I will now announce our winner. The class president for this year is..." Chad folds his arms again and grins. "Montgomery Wilson!" He was soon shocked as LJ was surprised.

"Since when did you sign up?" Nya asked.

"After Chad graffitied the sheet." He replied before coming up next to Dareth.

"What?" Chad asked. "Principal, what is the meaning of this?" He asked.

"You were spotted graffitiing on school property." Dareth replied. "So, as a result of breaking the rule of vandalism, you were declared disqualified." Chad soon pouted, in anger with Tani and Mini comforting him.

"I am delighted to have been given the opportunity to be your class president. Now, there will be some hurdles that may have to be jumped, but I'm sure we'll get though them without trouble. And I personally like to thank my friends for giving me the encouragement throughout last year and I hope they do the same this year." The students applaud, except for Chad, Tani and Mini.


	6. Puppior

Lloyd uses a stray dog that Nya found in an attempt to defeat the Power Rangers, only for the dog inside it to still be good.

* * *

At Mistaké's Tea Shop in the mall, Kai and LJ were looking at some books. "So, do you think we'll be able to get this done on time?" LJ asked.

"Of course." Kai replied. "I really got to get something other than Cs and Ds."

"Well, when I first started out at the academy, I was getting Bs and Cs, but Aseey introduced me to Study Club. You should try it out. Even Skylor and Seliel do it."

"Maybe I will. Thanks." As they resume studying, Nya soon came in, carrying a medium sized Dobermann. "Uh, Nya, you know dogs aren't allowed in the mall, right?"

"He's so nice." LJ comes up to the dog and pets him a little.

"I know, but this little guy just followed me after school." Nya said to Kai, replying to his response about the dog. "He looked kinda lost, so I brought him in. I'll drop him off at the animal shelter in a little while." She rubs against him a bit before he started whining, and she puts him down. He heads over to where Kai was and lies down.

"Oh, look, it's the Smiths and the tea boy." Chad was heard as he, Tani and Mini came in. "Having a little tea party are we?"

"It's called 'studying.'" LJ replied. "You should try it out, other than ripping out pages."

"Oh, I study. Study in aerobics and-" He soon sniffs around a little before groaning in disgust. "What is that smell?" He then looked down to see the dog as he gets up. "Ahh! A dog! Run!" Chad immediately takes off as Tani and Mini took off to catch up with him.

"Big cheerleader afraid of a little dog?" LJ sarcastically called out before chuckling, and sat down.

* * *

In Lloyd's camp on the Dark Island, Lloyd smiled as he looked at some Stone Warriors harvesting some Dark Matter. "A mongrel, how cute." He said. "That mutt can be useful to get to the Rangers."

"How do you suppose we do that?" Kozu asked as he came up to him.

"What is a dog's number one enemy?" Kozu tries to think a bit. "Fleas!"

"Running away?" Kozu didn't understand the word.

"No. Flea, with an 'A'."

"Oh, flea."

"We'll coat a few of them in Dark Matter and have them move all over the little doggie. Prepare the Stone Warriors so that one can put the fleas we manage to grab onto the dog while the others distract the Rangers."

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

At Beach Park, Kai, Nya and LJ walk along the beach with the dog on a small leash they brought at the mall before coming across Jay, Zane and Cole as they were having soda and some hotdogs, Zane was hardly eating his. "Hey, guys." Jay said before kneeling down to pet the dog. "Whose dog is this?"

"Oh, we're gonna take him to an animal shelter later, we can't seem to find his owner." Nya replied.

"Want a sausage, boy?" Zane asked, kneeling down while removing the uneaten sausage from the bread, and held it out to him, which the dog immediately ate.

A portal soon opened and some Stone Warriors come out of it, resulting in some of the surrounding people to scream and run as the Rangers turn to them. "Stone Warriors." Cole said.

The Rangers poise while the dog quickly took off, and they charge at them. Zane vaults over a bench, raising his legs to kick a Stone Warrior back before raising a leg again, kicking its sword out of its hand. The Stone Warrior then tries to punch Zane, but he grabs hold of the top of the bench, spun along it and kick the Stone Warrior, knocking it down, and causing it to come apart. LJ rolls along the ground before lying on his back, raised his legs, and kicked two Stone Warriors back, making him roll back and stand up. They immediately charge at him as he soon twirled to the left, raised a leg, and kicked the Stone Warrior on the left, knocking it into the other one and knocking them down to come apart. Kai stands on his hands to kick a Stone Warrior before grabbing its sword, forced it out of its hands, and swung his leg to throw it over the railing and onto the beach, his feet hitting another Stone Warrior charging at him from behind while they land on the ground at the same time. Close by, the dog was sitting behind a bench as it waited for the Rangers before a Stone Warrior grabs hold of it, causing it to growl at it as it was lifted up in its grip. Jay backs into a railing before raising his arms to block a Stone Warrior's punch before pushing into the railing, making it spin over it, and land in the sand while raising a leg to kick another Stone Warrior, placed his hand on its shoulders, and somersaults over it to kick another Stone Warrior as it came at him before noticing the dog being taken by the Stone Warrior. "Nya, it's got the dog!" He yelled.

Nya grabs hold of a Stone Warrior's arm and forced it down before turning to Jay. "I'm a little busy here." She replied. before forcing the Stone Warrior ahead, and turned to Cole as he jumped onto the back of the Stone Warrior he was fighting, making it land on the ground. "Cole, get the dog, quick!"

"On it!" He said before taking off after the Stone Warrior with the dog.

The Stone Warrior throws the dog onto the grass, causing him to yelp before getting up and growled at it. "Don't worry, little fella." It said, getting out a small container, filled with fleas coated in Dark Matter. "It will only hurt..." It takes the lid off and threw it aside. "...a lot."

As the Stone Warrior was about to turn the container over, Cole soon came at it and rams into it, knocking it down, and spreading the fleas that land on the grass, but one lands on the dog. Cole quickly stomped on the fleas, resulting in the Dark Matter to fade, but the surviving flea then bites the dog, causing him to whine before it took off. The flea moves to a nearby corner before suddenly growing large and turned to look at Cole kneeling down to pet the dog. The portal soon opened as Kozu came out, and the giant flea turned to him. "The dog has been bit, but the Black Ranger took out my friends." It said.

"At least you accomplished your objective, Fleane." He replied. "Standby in the event Puppior doesn't defeat the Rangers."

"Yes, general." Kozu heads back into the portal, which disappears, and Fleane turned to look around the corner.

Over where Cole and the dog were, Kai, Jay, Zane, Nya and LJ came up to him as he pets the dog. "You alright, boy?" Nya asked as she knelt down to the dog and pets him.

The dog soon got up and barked viciously at them, making them back away before it suddenly got on two feet, grows, and some armour appeared on him, completely turning him into Puppior. The Rangers back away as the Puppior growled at them. "Uh, anybody got a scooby snack?" Jay asked.

"Guys, concentrate." LJ replied before raising his left arm. "Ready?"

"Ready." The others replied as they raise their left arms.

* * *

"Spinjitzu!" They all said as they move their right thumbs to their Spinjitzu Watches while LJ kneels down as he moved his left arm close to his right shoulder as his right hand touched the Emerald Spinjitzu Watch.

"Emerald Power!" LJ added.

The Rangers move their left hands by their right shoulders as they move their right elbows back while LJ jumps in the air as he held his arms out. "Ninjago!" They start spinning as their assigned coloured tornadoes soon appear and engulf them. They soon disperse revealing the Rangers, in their Ranger suits. They were on their right knees with their right arms spread out and their left arms in front of their right knees while LJ lands with left leg out while the right knee was bent, left arm spread out to the side and right arm in front of him before they look up as their assigned colour wind soon engulf their heads, turning into their assigned coloured helmets.

* * *

The Rangers poise as Puppior ran at them, but they charge at him. Kai and LJ prepare to punch him, but he grabs hold of both of their fists before raising them, causing them to be lifted off the ground, and throws them, forcing them down. Zane comes at Puppior to kick him, he moves to the side, making him miss before he turned back around to try and punch him, but Puppior blocked it, raised the fist up, and punched him, knocking him down and onto a bench, breaking it apart. "Yo, Rinty!" Cole was heard as Puppior turned to see him charge at him with his hammer.

Puppior quickly moved to the side, avoiding the hammer strike before raising a leg, kicking Cole's hands and making him lose his hammer. As his hands were raised from losing their hammer brings them together to strike Puppior, knocking it back, and making him fall. But as he fell, Puppior placed his hands on the ground to backflip, his legs kicking Cole in the process, and making him land close to Kai and LJ. "Heads up!" Nya was heard as Puppior turned to see her and Jay charge at her with their weapons held out.

"Elements combine!" They both yelled, firing their Elemental powers, which combine, creating a burst with water with electricity coming out.

"Nice try." Puppior said, jumping back and kicks it, making the combined power shot to deflect over to them, and struck them both, knocking them both on the ground, and Jay's helmet to come off, sliding close to Zane as he was getting up from the broken bench. Puppior then laughed as he came up to the unmasked Jay and lifted him up. Jay growled as he tried punch his arm, without effect as Puppior saw his face, and was surprised.

"Frozen Arrows!" Zane called out, firing a few arrows from his bow, striking Puppior in his back, making him drop Jay, and takes off.

The Rangers then got up as Zane handed Jay his helmet back. "What was that all about?" He asked.

* * *

Close by, Fleane sees Puppior leave, and growled. "Drat!" It yelled silently. "I'll have to do the dirty work now."

* * *

Several minutes later, in the dining room aboard the Destiny's Bounty, the Rangers, with their helmets off and holding them, were sitting at the table, and had explained the fight with Puppior to Wu and Misako. "The moment it looked at Jay, it froze, giving me enough time to shoot it with my arrows." Zane said as Jay was sipping some water from being chocked by Puppior.

"And after being hit, it took off." Cole said. "We don't know where it went."

"Then you must find it and deal with it." Wu replied.

"But, Master, we can't hurt it." Nya said. "It's a real dog."

"This is indeed most unfortunate."

"It is, but I think there is a solution." Misako said as she came up to them, holding a scroll that she had just picked up from a bookshelf.

"How, mom?" LJ asked.

"Some scientists at the museum studied the remains of the missile that grew Bee Stone, and found out the inside is filled with Dark Matter, a rare and dangerous essence found only on the Dark Island." She unrolls the scroll on the table to show them. "In order to negate it, it must come across something from its past. Do your best to bring it under control."

"And at all cost, you must keep that dog from running free." Wu said.

Alarms soon went off, causing them to get up, and head out of the dining room. In the bridge, they came up to the monitor to see a beacon on it. "It's at the subway."

"Rangers!" Wu said to them.

"Back to action!" LJ said as they immediately took off.

* * *

At the subway, Skylor, Seliel and many other people about to get on the train scream as they back away from Puppior coming up to them. "Get away!" Skylor yelled, throwing a cup of slushy at him, but it only stains his armour as he soon howled, knocking them all down before the Rangers, with their helmets back on, show up behind him.

"Here, doggy, doggy." Kai called out, causing him to turn to them, and the people start running away.

"Go, Rangers, go!" Some of them, including Seliel, said as they quickly took off.

The Rangers get out their Super Spinjitzu Blades and spin them before raising them high. "Super Spinjitzu Blades, ignite!" They called out.

* * *

The Rangers' Super Spinjitzu Blades ignite as the Rangers, helmetless, swing them downward, letting out bursts of their powers that move into them, turning their Ranger suits into their Super Ranger form.

* * *

They poise before charging at Puppior as he backed away until Zane and LJ strike him, only damaging the armour, as he quickly grabbed hold of Kai, lifted him up, and threw him into Zane and LJ while Cole and Nya prepared to swing their Super Spinjitzu Blades at him, but he quickly knelt down, making them miss before he got up, and saw Jay charging at him with his Super Spinjitzu Blade, about to strike him, but he quickly grabbed hold of the blade, causing steam to come out as he looked at him, past the helmet, and whined a little before growling and forced Jay back. Puppior then looked around him to see the Rangers about to strike, and howled very loudly, producing sonic waves, knocking them all down. He soon took off as the Ranger immediately got up. "Hey, where did he go?" Kai asked.

"He's vanished again." Cole replied.

"Something must've got him worried." Nya said.

"Mom, Master Wu, we lost him." LJ said as he had a hand on his helmet.

"He has to be there somewhere." Master Wu replied through the communicator.

"He must be heading for the homeless encampment, there are a few empty spots there." Misako said through the communicator.

"Got it, we'll check it out." Kai replied as he had a hand on his helmet as well before they got up and ran over to the stairwell.

* * *

In an alleyway, the Rangers move along as they try to find Puppior. "That mutt's got to be here around here somewhere." Cole said.

"If he is, we'll find him." Zane replied.

"Yeah, it's not like he's going to find his little doggy house all the way out here." Jay said.

"Split up, we'll cover more ground that way." LJ replied.

"Right." They all said as Jay and Nya turn right while Kai and Zane turn left, and Cole and LJ continue forward.

* * *

In his camp on the Dark Island, Lloyd growled as he turned to Kozu. "That mongrel is starting to remember its past." He said. "How is that?"

"The Dark Matter can bring back to worse of nightmares and force the victim to relive them." The Overlord said as he came over to them. "He's gonna be useless soon."

"Then we'll have Fleane take care of those cursed Rangers." He then went to a nearby Stone Warrior. "Have them fire the Garmatron Missile."

"Yes, my lord." The Stone Warrior said, and took off. The Stone Warrior came over warrior in charge of it. "Lord Garmadon has given us orders to fire the Garmatron Missile on Fleane." The Stone Warrior nods and heads over to the Garmatron, moves the controls, making the Garmatron raise its cannon before the warrior presses a button and fires a shot, sending a missile through the clouds.

* * *

At the Beach Park, the missile hits Fleane before it explodes. Fleane soon grows very tall, causing the nearby civilians to run away, screaming at the sight of the giant monster. "Be prepared, Rangers." It said. "Fleane is your new opponent."

* * *

In the alleyway, Cole and LJ move along before Cole sees a nearby dumpster move. "He could be in here." He said as he came up to it and opened the lid, only for a cat to come out, screeching, scaring him. It hisses at him, and takes off as LJ laughs a little. "Or not."

* * *

Further away, Kai and Zane move a few boxes away, but stop. "Not in here."

* * *

On the other side, Jay and Nya come to a stop when they see something, and Jay puts a hand by his head.

* * *

On the other side, Kai and Zane back away from the boxes, and sigh while dusting their hands. "Guys, we found him." Jay said into their helmets.

* * *

Further ahead, Cole and LJ also get the message. "And, you should see this."

* * *

Back at Jay and Nya's location, Kai, Zane, Cole and LJ come up behind them as they watch Puppior, kneeling down at something. "Oh, my master." He said as he whined. "Oh, where, oh where did you go?" He soon picked up a very old photo of what appeared to be a graduating student's photo.

"Let me handle this." Jay slowly comes up to Puppior, and demorphs.

"What is he doing?" Cole whispered.

"Quiet!" The others whisper.

Jay comes up to Puppior as he soon spotted him, and moved back. "Get back!" He yelled.

"No, I'm not gonna hurt you." Jay replied. "I'm Jay. What did your master call you?"

Puppior sighed a little. "Edmark."

"Edmark, that's a nice name. You know, I had a dog once. His name was Nixon. He's been there for me since I was a baby, just like how I think your master were there for you since you were a little younger. Even though, Nixon is gone, he's still with me." He points to his chest where his heart is. "I'm sure it's the same for you and your master."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Just remember the positive things about your master and bury the negative ones."

"You're right." Puppior closes his eyes before he suddenly glows and deforms as Jay sees him turn back into a regular dog.

"There, there, Edmark." Jay soon picked him up, and pets him a little.

"Alright!" Kai said as he and the other Rangers came up to him, and demorph.

"Okay, let's take him to the animal shelter." Nya said.

"Actually, I have a better home for him." Jay replied, petting Edmark. Beeping was soon heard as Jay puts Edmark down, and answers his Spinjitzu Watch.

"Rangers, did you get the dog back to its senses?" Wu asked through the Spinjitzu Watch.

"Yep. Edmark is a regular dog again."

"So, that's its name. Never mind that, we have another monster on the loose, and Lloyd has already had it grown."

"Then it's time for the Spinjitzu Megazord." They all nod at each other, and press their Spinjitzu Watches, remorphing and summoning their Zords.

* * *

The Red Lion Zord rises up and the front paws retract, revealing hands, the back legs retract before the Blue Octopus Zord come underneath it and as four of the tentacles combine into a leg while the other four did the same with the body and head moving up to connect with the Red Lion Zord while the Black Bear Zord and White Tiger Zord come underneath the Octopus Zord before their legs and head retract as the Black Bear Zord's body retracts back a bit before it and the White Tiger Zord attach to the bottom of the Blue Octopus Zord and the Maroon Phoenix Zord flies up to the back of the Red Lion Zord before detaching as the wings attach to the arms and the head and body connect to the Lion Zord's head before the head moves down to cover the Lion Zord's head, revealing its face before it poised.

* * *

In the cockpit, Kai, Nya, Jay, Zane and Cole look on as they see Fleane in front of them. "That critter is gonna get a bite of its own medicine!"

* * *

Outside, the Spinjitzu Megazord charges at Fleane as it also charged at the Megazord. Fleane stops as the Spinjitzu Megazord kept going.

* * *

By a nearby building, LJ was shocked at the move as Fleane soon punched it. "That's not fair!" He said as the Megazord moved back.

The Spinjitzu Megazord recovers before raising its right leg to try and kick it, but Fleane strikes the leg, making it spin before the Megazord manages to recover while spinning and immediately struck it, knocking it back. "Dirty move, Rangers!" It yelled.

* * *

In the cockpit, the Rangers keep facing it. "An eye for an eye." Nya replied.

* * *

Outside, the Spinjitzu Megazord soon charged at Fleane before it suddenly raised its arms to reveal that it was hiding two more arms underneath.

* * *

In the cockpit, the Rangers were shocked. "Another dirty move!" Cole yelled.

* * *

Outside, Fleane grabs hold of the Megazord and forces it down, pinning it to the ground.

* * *

In the cockpit, alarms went off as the Rangers look around. "It's damaged parts of our Megazord!" Kai yelled. "And we can't move with it pinning us down."

Jay looks down for a bit before he looked up. "Guys, this might be a crazy idea, but we should split the Megazord apart!" He said.

"That is crazy, Jay!" Cole replied.

"We only have one Zord configuration and the Emerald Dragon Zord is suffering from a glitch at the moment." Zane said.

"Guys, I think I know what Jay is up to." Nya replied. "We have to trust him."

"Do it, guys." LJ said through the monitor. "I trust Jay on this."

"Okay, prepare for emergency detachment." Kai said.

* * *

Outside, Fleane laughs at its brief victory before a bright flash soon occurred, blinding it, as the Megazord soon came apart, and the Zord move away before Fleane looked up to see them. "Even as small mice, you'll never win." It said.

* * *

In the Blue Octopus Zord's cockpit, Jay chuckles. "Who said anything about winning?" He asked. "Nya!"

"I'm on it!" Nya replied through the monitor.

* * *

Outside, the Maroon Phoenix Zord flies down to the Blue Octopus Zord and grabs hold of its head, lifting it high. Fleane watched as the two Megazords charge at it. "Now, what silly trick are you doing now?" It asked.

* * *

In the Maroon Phoenix Zord's Megazord, Nya folds her arms. "This!" She replied.

* * *

Outside, the Blue Octopus Zord moved its tentacles down straight. "Octopus Dart, final attack!" Jay and Nya yelled together as Nya flees the Maroon Phoenix Zord up and lets go of the Blue Octopus Zord, which soon thrusted into Fleane, passing through it. The Octopus Zord soon straightened up as Fleane groaned before exploding.

* * *

In the Blue Octopus Zord, Jay raises his hands, in victory. "A spinning victory." He said.

* * *

On the Dark Island, Lloyd was looking at the clock as it has now deducted over a month from its countdown as it was still counting down slowly, and the Overlord over to him. "Not only did that dog fail, but Fleane too." Lloyd said.

"You need to come up with a better plan, rather than use animals like that dog." The Overlord replied. "I will not tolerate failure and never will." He soon took off as Lloyd growled.

"Never send a dog to do an evil warlord's job."

* * *

At Ed & Edna's scrap yard, Edmark runs around Ed as he sorts through a few pieces of scrap metal while the Rangers and Edna look on. "Ma, are you sure you want to keep Edmark?" Jay asked.

"Oh, I'm positive I want to keep him." Edna replied. "I do feel like Edmark's a good name for a cute dog like him. You know, he kinda reminds me of Nixon."

"He was an old dog, mom." Jay said.

"Oh, yes, but he was there when you arrived, when you had your first potty time, when you broke your arm, when you fell over a few times and-" As she talked, this got the others to silently laugh before Jay cuts her off.

"Mom, enough!"

"I think it's funny and cute." Nya said, and Jay rolled his eyes, in embarrassment while the others continued laughing a little.


	7. Great Children

As the re-opening of Darkley's Boarding School occurs, Lloyd sends clones of the Rangers to attack it.

* * *

Aboard the Destiny's Bounty, the Rangers were all in athletic gear as they did separate things for training, Jay and Nya spar a bit as Nya prepares to kick Jay, but he backs away a bit. Close by, Kai and LJ hold up some kendo sticks as Zane prepared to fire fake arrows at them to deflect and Cole spins a staff around. Nya then grabbed Jay's leg, but he uses the opportunity to somersault over her, making her fall on her back as he lands, spins around and moves his fist to her, inches from her chest. They soon smile at each other a little. Kai and LJ spin their kendo sticks as Zane fired arrow after arrow at them for them to deflect until one hits Kai's left shoulder, making him groan and drop his sticks. Cole keeps spinning the staff until he suddenly lost grip of it, sending it in the air before it was soon caught by Wu. "Nice to see you all training on a nice day such as this." He said. "Rather than spending the day in town or being lazy."

"Well, we are Rangers, Master." LJ replied.

"Yeah, we have to be at the top of our game." Jay said as he helped Nya up.

"Excellent." Wu replied. "Keep up the training for there will be a special training exercise for all of you." This gets them to silently groan, but Wu hears it and glares at them.

"I'm afraid tomorrow won't work out for LJ, Wu." Misako said as she came up to him with a letter.

"How so, Misako?"

"This just came in the mail. It's from his old school."

"The Darkley's Boarding School for Bad Boys?" Cole asked as they came up to them.

Wu looks at the letter and was surprised. "Formerly Bad Boys." He replied before looking at the letter again to read it aloud. "'Dear, Miss Wilson. I write this letter as a confirmation that your son, Lloyd Garmadon Jr., shall attend Darkley's Boarding School's reopening. This letter also states that charges against said student that involved taking over the school alongside his father after expulsion have been dropped, and while we thank the Rangers for changing him, we would like him to attend the school once again as the school will now focus more on education with the addition of female students. Please contact me the day before to confirm that this letter has been read and acknowledged. Sincerely, Principal Mackenzie Noble of Darkley's Boarding School for Great Children.'"

"Noble?" LJ asked. "Wasn't he the assistant principal?"

"My thoughts exactly." Misako replied. "When I asked, he said the previous principal retired along with half the teachers, who only wanted to educate the students to be evil masterminds."

"One reason I got expelled from it."

"I tried to decline, but he soon said that even if he doesn't want to attend, he can still come with the tour group who want to see Darkley's since it was once the school your father once took over."

"Very well then."

"Then we shall attend the school tomorrow." Wu said. "But this means we'll have to work double time today." This gets them to groan again.

* * *

In Lloyd's camp on the Dark Island, a Stone Warrior comes up to Lloyd and Kozu while holding a poster. "I was spying on the Rangers and came across one of these." He said, holding it out to them.

Lloyd soon took it and read it. "They're re-opening Darkley's Boarding School?" He asked before growling. "That very school that my son was kicked out of, and what use to be my base."

"No doubt the Rangers will be attending." Kozu replied.

"Yes. But, I need a plan. Those pesky Rangers always come out on top. How can I defeat Rangers who so rudely refuse to be defeated?" He comes over to a pool of Dark Matter, and looks at it before seeing his reflection before immediately smiling. "Yes, that's it." He immediately turned to a Stone Warrior. "Take a few more warriors with you, and grab samples of their hairs."

"Yes, my lord." The Stone Warrior said before taking off.

"Whatever you have planned, it better work." The Overlord said as he came up to them.

"Trust me." Lloyd replied. "This'll hurt the Rangers more."

* * *

Outside the mall, Kai, Nya and LJ had just ordered some drinks to replenish themselves from the workout. "So, will you be excited to see your old friends again?" Nya asked. "I know they won't recognise you, but it'd be great to see them, right?"

"Not really." LJ replied. "I never had much friends at that school. Son of the original Emerald Ranger, most of the students lost their families in the war, and pinned the blame on the Rangers, mostly my father."

"Very sad hearing about it." Kai said before a portal soon appeared in front of them, and some Stone Warriors came out. "Stone Warriors!"

"Spread out!" Kai, Nya and LJ move away from each other to split the Stone Warriors up. Nya comes up to a bus stop while tossing her drink in the air before grabbing the pole with the bus sign on it, jumps in the air, and swings around the pole, kicking two Stone Warriors back while at the same time she lands on the ground with the pole behind her. Kai moves his fists forward to punch a Stone Warrior back before lying flat on his chest on the ground where a Stone Warrior grabs his legs, but Kai grabs a hold of its leg, and moved his legs down with all his might, making the Stone Warrior fall forward as he now laid on his back before Kai then moved his arms down and causing the Stone Warrior to land in front of him. LJ backflips over to a nearby shopping cart before grabbing it, vaults into it, and moves it forward into a Stone Warrior while at the same time somersaulting so the cart can hit the Stone Warrior coming up behind him. But as soon as he landed, a Stone Warrior comes up behind him and cuts off a small bit of his hair with its sword. "Ow!"

A Stone Warrior then came up to Kai as he was about to stand up to cut off some of his hair. Nya raises a leg to try and kick a Stone Warrior, but it grabs it as another, one then came up behind her, and cuts off a bit of hair, causing her to shriek. They then back away as Kai and LJ came up behind Nya. "Three down, three to go." A Stone Warrior said as a portal appeared behind them, and they head in before it disappears.

"What is with them today?" Kai asked. "They take a chunk of our hairs, and simply take off."

"Well, whatever it is, we'll be ready." LJ replied.

* * *

At the beach park, Stone Warriors have Jay, Zane and Cole restrained as a Stone Warrior holds up small pieces of their hairs. "Objective accomplished." It said. "Let's go." They let go of them and take off as Jay, Cole and Zane were confused by their sudden retreat.

* * *

The following morning, Lloyd looks at the vials of hairs from the Rangers as the Overlord came over to him. "What you have planned better work." He said.

"It shall." Lloyd replied. "Rangers, today you will finally meet your match." He comes over to the pool of Dark Matter, and drops the vials into it. The spots where they landed started to glow before they explode, and six figures come out. They land behind Lloyd as he soon turned around to face them. They had suits similar to the Rangers before taking their helmets off, revealing the Rangers' old looks, but with pale skin and glowing red eyes. "Dark Rangers, I have made you to be equal to the Power Rangers. And loyal only to me."

"Yes, Lord Garmadon." They all reply and put their helmets back on.

"Then I command you to find and destroy the Rangers." He holds out his hand and a portal soon appeared by their left. They bow to him, and head through the portal.

* * *

At the path to the Darkley's Boarding School, a group of people, including Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, Nya and LJ follow a middle aged man with grey hair and glasses as he escorts them up the hill. "As you all know, Darkley's was once known as a school to teach evil." The man said. "But thanks to the Power Rangers defeating the Skulkin Army, we are proud to instead teach students about kindness and life." They soon pass the arch which had the new sign, 'Darkley's Boarding School for Great Children.' They soon stop to see some students planting or watering flowers as a teacher watches them. "Here is the gardening class where students are taught on maintaining gardens as well as planting vegetables." The teacher and students see them before waving, and the man waves back.

LJ soon noticed someone nearby. It was a young boy with black hair. "Brad." He said to himself.

"LJ, something wrong?" Kai asked.

"LJ?" The boy asked before turning around, only to see the Rangers in the tour group. "Oh, sorry, I must've gotten the wrong guy." He soon turned back around to resume working on the garden.

"Brad Tudabone." LJ said to them, silently as they resume walking with the group. "He was my third roommate after the other two moved into different ones." He takes off his beanie, undid his ponytail, and moved back part of it, showing a bite scar on the back of his head. "First day he was in, he put fire ants in my bed." Unaware to them, Brad was listening to them. "Which is why I grew my hair." He redoes his hair in a ponytail, and puts the beanie back on.

"It must be LJ. But how did he get so big?" Unaware to any of them, the shadows of the Dark Rangers appear close by.

* * *

In the hallway, the man was guiding the group and the Rangers. "With the extra funding thanks to the city after reclaiming this school, we were able to add a few more classrooms, including adding female students." He said. "I hope those with young kids are enjoying the tour so far." Screaming was heard outside as they all turn to it. "Oh no, the children!" He turns to the group. "Go wait in that classroom at once." They head in a nearby classroom while in the confusion, Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, Nya and LJ slip into another classroom while the man takes off for the entrance. The Rangers then came back out and nod at each other before moving off to secretly follow the man.

* * *

Outside, the Dark Rangers laugh as Dark Black has a hold of Brad, and giving him a noogie as the gardening class back away, scared. "Where are the Rangers?" Dark Red asked the class. His voice sounded like an echo.

"We don't know!" The teacher replied, out of fear.

"What's going on?" The man asked as he came out and saw the Dark Rangers. "The Power Rangers?"

"We know they're here." Dark Green said as he came up to the man, and grabbed hold of him before sniffing him. "You've been with them, haven't you?"

"What?"

"They're among the tour group!" Brad called out, out of fear.

"What?" Dark White asked.

"They may not look like them because they haven't morphed yet, or something."

* * *

Inside, the Rangers peek out the small gap, and notice the Dark Rangers. "Hey, those Rangers look like us." Jay said quietly.

"That's why they wanted our hair yesterday." Zane replied. "Garmadon's made copies of us."

"Let's morph, and confront them." Nya said and they nod before standing up, and raise their left arms.

"Spinjitzu!" They all said.

* * *

Outside, everyone hears the morphing call as the Rangers, while morphing, exit the building as they somersault, thankfully not being able to be recognised during the morphing. "Ninjago!" They land on the ground, and face the Dark Rangers.

"Ah, the Power Rangers." Dark Red said as Dark Black throws Brad aside into a flower patch before getting up, and head insides with the teacher and students.

Both Ranger teams poise before running at each other. Dark White raises a leg just as Zane does the same, both hitting each other as Dark Blue raised his arm at the same time as Jay to punch him, knocking each other back. Nya holds up her spear while Dark Maroon has a bisento and block a strike each. "It's like they know our every move!" Nya said as she raised her spear to block Dark Maroon's strike, and tried to strike back, but that is blocked as well.

Kai backflips to avoid Dark Red's kicks before he stopped as Kai then went to punch him, but he backflips as well. Jay swings his flail at Dark Blue as he holds up some nunchucks to quickly block his coming strike before swinging them and hitting Jay, knocking him back. Dark Green swings his long handled haladie at LJ as he backed away, blocking each strike before moving to strike him, but LJ quickly blocked it until he soon laughed and kicked him back. "Time for the Dark Rifle." Dark Green said as the Dark Rangers had each brought their opposites near LJ. Dark White gets out a blaster before turning it upside down as Dark Blue puts his nunchucks underneath, Dark Green places his haladie on the blaster's handle, Dark Red places handle curved swords on each side of the blaster, Dark Maroon puts her bisento at the end of the blaster and Dark Black puts a tonfa underneath the bisento. Dark Green and Dark White hold onto the haladie part while Dark Blue and Dark Black were knelt down, holding the handles of the swords and Dark Red and Dark Maroon have their respective shoulders holding the blades. "Fire!" Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole and Nya attempt to combine their own weapons, but the Dark Rangers fire theirs, sending a big blast at them before it explodes.

As the smoke fades away, the Rangers were no longer there as the Dark Rangers look on. "Yes." Dark Red said. "The Rangers are no more."

"Now let's trash this dump." Dark Blue replied before they head into the school.

* * *

In a barely lit room, the Rangers, demorphed, groan as they come to, and sat up. "That was quite an appalling fight, LJ." A boy's voice was heard, causing them all to look around before lights soon came on, revealing what appeared to be a dungeon.

"Wha-?" Jay asked, briefly cutting himself off. "Where are we?"

"The dungeon room." LJ replied as he stood up, and touched his head. "Hey, where'd my beanie go?"

"You mean this?" The voice asked as they all turn to see some young boys close by with Brad among them, holding LJ's beanie before throwing it over to him. "I knew it would be you. Even though you look different, I recognised the scar you hide in that mop you call hair, Emerald Ranger."

"How-?" Zane was soon cut off.

"We saw the whole fight." A student with glasses said. "Some of us came down here in the confusion, saw you all losing to those dark imposters, and would've been toast if we didn't set off one of the old traps."

"Well, thanks for the save, kid." Cole replied. "But we got to get back into the fight."

"Wait. You need to hear my opinion about those Dark Rangers." They all look at each other before looking back at the student. "It's like fighting a mirror where your reflection countermoves in perfect sync, and unable to land a blow."

"So, what's your theory, Jack?" LJ asked.

"Uh, here's my theory on how to help you Rangers destroy the Dark Rangers." Jack gets out a pencil case, unzips it and gets out red, blue, yellow, black, pink and green markers. "Yellow will represent white and pink will represent maroon. Anyway." He puts them down on the ground. "Now, if you could land a single punch, they can easily be defeated, but from the way each Dark Ranger fought their respective coloured Ranger." He undoes the lids on the markers and moves them along each different coloured marker. "The only way to do so..." He puts the lids back on the markers, but in different places. "...you must mix up the colours."

"Mix up the colours?" Jay asked.

LJ kneels down and picks up the green marker that now has the black lid. "We swap our Spinjitzu Watches." He replied.

"But, we're only destined to our coloured Spinjitzu Watches." Zane said. "What if this plan doesn't work?"

"Only one way to find out." LJ takes off his Spinjitzu Watch before turning to Brad. "Oh, and I forgive you about those fire ants." That made Brad smile.

* * *

In the hallway, the Dark Rangers move along, knocking down lockers, and pulling off portraits, celebrating the supposed demises of their counterparts. "Lord Garmadon will be pleased with the news." Dark Maroon said as she tore apart a portrait of a middle aged woman.

"Guess again." Kai was heard as they turn to see him and Cole by a statue.

"What?" Dark Red asked.

"You two survived?" Dark Black asked.

"Not just us." Cole replied. "The others are around somewhere."

Dark Red turns to the others. "You go look for the others, we'll hold them off." He said. Dark Blue, Dark White, Dark Maroon and Dark Green take off as Dark Red and Dark Black poise as Kai and Cole do the same before charging at each other.

Dark Blue, Dark White, Dark Maroon and Dark Green turn around a corner before stopping when they see something. "Not so fast!" Nya called out as they look to see her and Zane, poising. Dark Blue growled before he and Dark Green keep going down the direction they previously took as Dark White and Dark Maroon charge at Zane and Nya.

Dark Blue and Dark Green keep running until they see Jay and LJ charging at them. "Surprise!" Jay called out as he soon somersaulted to try and hit Dark Blue, but he blocks it with his arm while Dark Green prepares to punch LJ, but he blocks it with his elbow.

* * *

Further back, Kai backflipped as Dark Red somersaulted before preparing to kick him, but Dark Red spins back to avoid the kick to the legs. Cole raised his arm to block a punch from Dark Black before he spins around him to try and punch him from behind, but Dark Black grabs the wrist in time. "Hope this works." He said as he immediately struck Dark Black's arms to get him to release him.

* * *

Up ahead, Nya slides underneath Zane's legs to try and kick Dark Maroon, but she somersaults over her before turning to kick her as she was about to get up while Dark White comes up behind Zane, grabs hold of him, and prepares to throw him, but Zane backflips the moment he let him go, and prepared to kick him, only for it to be blocked. "This is getting tiring." He said. "When is LJ gonna initiate that plan?"

* * *

Further ahead, LJ vaults over Jay to try and kick Dark Green, but he quickly backed away as Dark Blue then vaulted over him to try and kick Jay, but he tilts back, managing to avoid the kick. Dark Green soon ran at LJ, and kicks him, knocking him into Jay as they both had their backs to each other, looking at their opponents. "Time we initiate that plan?" Jay asked.

"Yeah." LJ replied before looking down at the Spinjitzu Watch on his wrist. It was Cole's. "Guys, time to initiate the plan." They nod at each other before raising their left arms, and touch the Spinjitzu Watches on their wrists, immediately morphing.

But once Jay and LJ had morphed, Dark Blue and Dark Green were shocked to see that Jay had morphed into the White Spinjitzu Ranger while LJ had morphed into the Black Spinjitzu Ranger. "What?" Dark Green asked. "Impossible! They changed colours!"

"We must find the real ones at once!" Dark Blue replied before taking off as Jay and LJ immediately chase after them.

* * *

Further back, Kai and Cole backflip before touching their borrowed Spinjitzu Watches, morphing into the Emerald Spinjitzu Ranger and Maroon Spinjitzu Ranger respectively as they land, confusing Dark Red and Dark Black. "Which one are they?" Dark Red asked.

"Well, they're not there." Dark Black replied before they take off with Kai and Cole pursuing them. "Let's start looking around."

* * *

Up ahead, Zane and Nya hold up their borrowed Spinjitzu Watches, and touch them, immediately morphing into the Red Spinjitzu Ranger and Blue Spinjitzu Ranger respectively, confusing Dark White and Dark Maroon as Dark Green and Dark Blue show up around the corner. "Ah, the Blue Ranger." Dark Blue said as he immediately came at Nya, only for Jay to suddenly appear between them, and block the punch, only for Dark White to quickly try and strike him, but Zane was able to block it.

"Which one are we really?" LJ asked, teasing them as they start to move along.

"Am I blue?" Jay asked. "Or am I white?"

Dark Red and Dark Black soon came around the corner to see Zane as the Red Ranger and LJ as the Black Ranger. "There they are." Dark Red said.

Dark Red charged at Zane, who quickly moved to the side, and kicked it at the back, sending it down and it immediately disappeared. "It's just as Jack said." LJ said as he kicked Dark Black, causing him to disappear. "If you land a punch, they'll be defeated."

"You can say they again." Nya replied as she and Jay kick Dark White and Dark Blue, causing them both to disappear.

Dark Maroon and Dark Green immediately back away from Cole and Kai as they try to strike, but Cole then kicked Dark Maroon, causing it to disappear. But before Kai could kick it, Dark Green catches hold of his leg and throws him down before taking off. "We need to go after him!" They immediately demorph to switch their Spinjitzu Watches back to their original owners. "Time to go Super."

The Rangers get out their Super Spinjitzu Blades and spin them before raising them high. "Super Spinjitzu Blades, ignite!" They called out.

* * *

The Rangers' Super Spinjitzu Blades ignite as the Rangers, helmetless, swing them downward, letting out bursts of their powers that move into them, turning their Ranger suits into their Super Ranger form.

* * *

Outside, Dark Green comes out onto the garden, stepping on some flowers as it turned to the Rangers. "You cannot escape your past, Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon." It said. "Observe."

* * *

In Lloyd's camp on the Dark Island, Lloyd turns to a Stone Warrior on the Garmatron. "Fire the Garmatron Missile!" He yelled as the Stone Warrior came over to it and moves the controls as Garmatron raises its cannon before the warrior presses a button and fires a shot, sending a missile through the clouds.

* * *

The missile hits not only Dark Green, but the sign as well as it started to grow before suddenly turning into Domally Dragon, shocking the Rangers. "Your darkness shows your alter ego!"

"LJ, we're ready." Kai said.

"No, leave him to me." He replied. "Domally Dragon is my past. And I must face it, alone." LJ immediately pressed his Spinjitzu Watch. "Emerald Dragon Zord, Mega Mode."

* * *

The Emerald Dragon Zord moved upward before stopping for the arms and legs to straighten up. The tail moves up to the back as the wings did the same until they came at the tail and detach to allow the tail and wings to stay on the back, the arms move back a bit and the wrists open up to have the paws turn around into the wrists, replacing them with regular hands before the wrists return to normal, the ankles open up to have the paws turn around into the ankles, replacing them with normal feet before the ankles closed up and the dragon face tilted upward as the lower jaw slides down into the body, revealing its face before it poised.

* * *

In the cockpit, LJ looked forward while putting his Super Spinjitzu Blade away.

* * *

Outside, Domally Dragon growled before charging at the Megazord, opening his mouth before breathing out green fire, directly underneath the Megazord's feet. "Burn, Ranger, burn." He said.

* * *

In the cockpit, LJ doesn't react to the sparks flying around before he moved forward. "Don't count me out yet."

* * *

Outside, the Emerald Dragon Megazord simply walks out of the flames, surprising Domally Dragon. "What?" Domally Dragon immediately growled and ran at the Megazord before preparing to kick it, but the Megazord then stepped aside. "No!"

* * *

In the cockpit, LJ presses a nearby button.

* * *

Outside, the tail and wing detach before becoming the Dragon Axe as Domally Dragon turned to see it and prepared to charge again.

* * *

In the cockpit, LJ presses a button, opening a panel to show the handle-like button and grabs hold of it. "Dragon Axe, final strike!"

* * *

Outside, the Emerald Dragon Megazord raises the Dragon Axe high before moving it down to strike Domally Dragon. The strike hits Domally Dragon, causing it to scream before falling forward. "You can never escape me!" Domally Dragon then exploded as the students came out to cheer for their former classmate.

* * *

In the cockpit, LJ lets go of the handle and looked on. "A spinning victory."

* * *

Later that day, at Master Chen's, Cole was performing on the stage while the Rangers were working and LJ was sitting at a table with his old classmates and Wu. "Now remember, you must not tell anyone that LJ is a Ranger." Wu told the kids.

"We understand." Brad replied before turning to the others. "Don't we?" They nod and grunt in agreement before Brad turned back to LJ and Wu. "Mr. Garmadon, could I be a Ranger someday?"

"I highly doubt it."

Brad frowned a bit as they all look at Cole as he sang. "#I'm walking on a brand new day, I'm running on a brand new night, But I don't know, I don't know what I jump to#" He sang.

"At least you guys liked the song we wrote for him." They all briefly laugh a bit.

* * *

**(A/N: The song Cole sings is an original, called 'Let's Just See You Go', which can be viewed on my deviantART page: TEK1996)**


	8. Golden Power

**(A/N: Well, here is the moment you've all (most) been waiting for)**

* * *

When the Rangers end up missing while on an exercise camp, Wu must take up his Gold Spinjitzu Watch again to find them.

* * *

In the gymnasium at Ninjago Academy, many activities were on as Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, Nya and LJ, all in their sports clothing with LJ in a teen sized version of his sports clothes, were among a few students as they watch others do different things. LJ was looking at one where two students were wearing boxing gloves and helmets as they spar. "I guess you seem to like to try a bit of boxing." Dareth said to him as he came over to him.

"Um, I'm not sure." LJ replied. "I mean, boxing has its own techniques, and I'm more into karate." He lied about the last part about knowing the art of Spinjitzu.

"You should, Monty." Wu said as he came up to him, wisely choosing not to say LJ's real name in front of his boss, and Dareth walked away to check on another student. "Give it a try, Junior. Your father did a bit of boxing back in my day."

"Did he?"

"Yeah, it also helped give him ideas for his own style of martial arts."

"You should." Cole said. "Jay and I are on the soccer team."

"Archery for me." Zane replied.

"I got baseball." Kai said.

"Javelin." Nya replied.

"Go on then." Jay said, nudging his leader forward.

"Okay." LJ replied, coming over to the sign up sheet where the teacher in charge nods at him.

* * *

In his camp on the Dark Island, Lloyd and Kozu were facing the Overlord as he hovered around them. "We are only a month and three weeks away from conquering Ninjago, but the Rangers are still in the way." He said as he hovered around them.

"What do you propose we do?" Lloyd asked.

"We bring them to us."

"Excellent." He then turned to Kozu. "That way you can get revenge on the Red Ranger for taking your horn."

"Good." Kozu said. "When do we strike?"

"At their most vulnerable timing." The Overlord replied. "Come Friday."

* * *

On Friday morning, two school busses were waiting outside the academy as students were saying goodbye to their families, except for some, including Kai, Zane and Nya. "Make sure you eat your vegetables." Edna told Jay.

"I will, mom." He replied, embarrassed that Chad and the twins might hear since they were close by, hugging their families. "But not in front of them."

"Oh, just ignore them, sweetie."

"Remember, always write what you see on your journey and it may even become a song." Lou told Cole as some of the parents were behind them, asking for Lou's autograph, but some of the security guards, including Geoffrey, were holding them back.

"You know me, pop." Cole replied.

"We're gonna surveil you and the others, just in case your father comes after you." Wu said.

"I'm sure they probably know that we're gonna be away on sports camp." LJ replied.

"Well, be careful." Misako said.

"Thanks, mom."

* * *

Several minutes later, the busses take off with the students and selected teachers on them as a Stone Warrior, hiding behind a tree, sees them take off.

* * *

In Lloyd's camp on the Dark Island, the Stone Warrior comes up to Lloyd as he was meditating. "My lord." It said, causing Lloyd to look at him. "A thousand apologies, but I have information that involves the Rangers."

"What is it?" He asked.

"They're going, what is the word? Camping."

"That's it. Their most vulnerable timing." He stands up. "Go with Kozu and some Stone Warriors, and capture them immediately."

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

In Ninjago, the busses stop outside a forest and the students exiting them. Once all the students and assigned teachers were off, Dareth comes out of the first bus. "Okay, students, now that you have your belongings, you must now set up your tents for your assigned groups and we'll start practicing our chosen sports." He said.

"Okay, guys, let's go." LJ said as he, Jay and Cole walk away while Kai and Zane were with Chad, and Nya was with Skylor and Seliel, thankful she wasn't assigned to Tani and Mini. About an hour later, once the tents were put up, the groups were now starting their chosen sports with Dareth being the boxing teacher.

* * *

At one assigned part of the forest, LJ, Chad and the other students, all in athletic clothing, were holding jump ropes, some were confused while others just stretched themselves for what is coming. "A crucial element to boxing is agility." Dareth said. "To help you with your footwork I want you to take these jump ropes and give it a try."

"Principal, jump ropes are for girls." Chad replied, folding his arms while the other student unfolded the ropes that were tied up. "What are you gonna make us do next? Hopscotch?" This gets most of the class to snigger from the sarcasm.

"Can the wisecracks, Chad. Okay, class, spread out." The students started to move into different parts of the woods while Chad stayed where he was. "Start jumping." The class immediately started jumping as they spin their jump ropes and try their best to avoid them. Some failed, but tried again while LJ was doing pretty well, considering it was actually the first time he had done it. Chad could barely make a single jump over his, earning some snickers from other students.

"Yo, Chad, you jump over some girls, but can't jump over some rope?" LJ sarcastically asked as he soon started to do it on one foot and the class snicker more because the remark before Chad then caught the rope between his legs and tripped, earning more laughs.

* * *

In another part of the forest, Jay and Cole, both in their athletic clothing, run after the soccer ball before Jay manages to get up to it before raising it with his right foot and kicked it, sending to a nearby student, who quickly used his foot to catch it. "Excellent kick, Walker." Mr. Davidson said.

* * *

In another part of the forest, a javelin has landed far behind the others as Mini, in her cheerleading clothing instead of athletic clothing, groaned from her failure before Nya, in her athletic clothing, came up to where she was as Mini walked away before throwing her javelin, sending it to land far away from the javelins, surprising the students, including, Skylor, Seliel, Tani and Mini as a nearby male student measured the distance. "New record!" He called out as Nya smiled.

* * *

In another part of the forest, a target has four arrows in the bullseye mark before Zane, in his athletic clothing, was holding the bow that fired the arrows and has already moved the string back before letting it go, sending the arrow into the target, scoring another bullseye. "Wow!" Some of the students said as Zane places the bow down.

"You hit five bullseyes again, Zane." Miss Fortis said.

"How could I be hitting a bull's eye?" Zane asked, not understanding the term.

"No, bullseyes mean you've hit the middle of the target."

"Oh."

* * *

In another part of the forest, Kai, in his athletic clothing, as well as a baseball helmet, was holding a bat as a student soon threw the ball before Kai then swung the bat, hitting the ball and sending it into the trees. "And it's outta here." The teacher in charge said. "Go get it, Smith."

"Yes, sir." Kai replied as he dropped the bat and took off the helmet before walking into the trees.

* * *

In the trees, a Stone Warrior rubs its head from being hit by the ball before quickly taking off as Kai picked up the ball and twig snapping was heard. "Hello? HELLO?!" He then shrugged and went back to the baseball group.

* * *

An hour later, most of the group decided to have a swim at a quarry lake to relax their sore muscles from all the sports. Kai was in red swim shorts, Jay had a blue and white striped tank top and blue swim shorts on, Zane had a black shirt legged wetsuit with white streaks, Cole had orange and black swim shorts, Nya had a maroon swimsuit and LJ was in green swim shorts. "Do you think it was nothing?" LJ asked as they were in the middle of the lake, among some students swimming.

"I'm not sure. I heard a twig snap and the ball shouldn't have landed closer in the trees."

"Maybe it's just some homeless guys." Cole said. "There had been rumours of homeless people living out in these woods."

"Maybe."

"Guys, come on, we gotta relax." Jay said. "This our weekend away from being Rangers. I'm sure there will be no attacks from Garmadon."

"You're right." Nya replied before soon splashing him, getting his hair wet.

He soon turned to her and smiled. "Oh, you're gonna get it!" Nya blows a raspberry at him and swims away from the boys before Jay swims after her and the others laugh.

Suddenly, Stone Warriors emerge from the trees, causing the students to scream and swim for the shore to run away while the Rangers immediately dove in to prevent them from noticing them swim for the other side of the shore. "Looks like we scared every student off." A Stone Warrior said.

"What about the Rangers?" Another Stone Warrior asked.

"Did they swim to shore?" Another Stone Warrior asked. "I didn't see them."

"Hey!" Zane was heard as they turn around to see him kick one of them into the lake, creating a splash.

As the other Stone Warrior was about to strike him, LJ's hand quickly caught and threw him onto the ground. He and Zane then turned to see two Stone Warriors charge at them before moving around them and kick them into each other before two Stone Warriors soon grab them from behind. Kai was using a Stone Warrior's sword to block another one before turning around it and kicked it in the back of its neck, sending it crashing into another Stone Warrior before another one grabs him from behind, making him drop the sword. Jay uses his arms to block Stone Warriors on each side before jumping in the air and kicked one down each, grabbed the last Stone Warrior on his left and throws it into the two Stone Warriors on his right, knocking them all in the lake, creating a splash. "Hope you can swim." He sarcastically said before a Stone Warrior grabs him from behind.

Cole spins around a Stone Warrior before grabbing it, raises its arm with the sword in it and raised it to block another Stone Warrior's sword before lowering it to block another strike and then prepared to strike it, but the warrior blocks it, but the strike knocked both warriors' swords out of their hands and kicked the Stone Warrior he was holding into the other one, but another one soon grabbed him from behind. "Hey, let go of me!" He yelled.

Nya spins around, avoiding a Stone Warrior's sword strikes or kicks before straightening up, does a handstand and uses her feet to grab the sword. She soon forces it out of the warrior's hands, sending it into the lake before using her feet to kick the warrior before it grabs them. "Hey!" She yelled. "Let me go!"

"Mission accomplished." A Stone Warrior said as portals appeared behind them. "Let's go."

They soon went through the portals with the captured Rangers before they disappear and the students and teachers came out to see the battleground. "I'm telling you, sir, they were those Stone Warriors from the news." Chad, who was in white swim shorts, said as they soon look around, only to find nothing. "Hey, where did they go?"

"Well, they're not here." Dareth replied, sarcastically.

"They were right there, we swear."

"Well, where are the others?"

"I don't know. They must've hid somewhere else."

"Let's go look for them." They soon take off to look for them.

* * *

In the bridge on the Destiny's Bounty, Wu and Misako were having noodles at the table before the alarm goes off, and they come to the monitor and see the Rangers' signals were completely gone. "Oh no." Wu said.

"The Rangers are gone." Misako replied.

* * *

In Lloyd's camp on the Dark Island, portals appear before the Stone Warriors restraining the Rangers come out and push them forward onto the ground, getting them partly covered in dirt from still being wet. As the portals soon disappear, Lloyd chuckles as he and Kozu came up to them as they look up. "Father." LJ said.

"Hello, son." Lloyd replied. "Now, you shall witness the upcoming demise of Ninjago."

"What?" Some Stone Warriors soon pick them up with Kozu grabbing Kai and take their Spinjitzu Watches away.

* * *

In the bridge on the Bounty, Misako was typing on the keys before looking up to the monitor to see no result and groaned. "Still no sign of the Rangers." She said.

"Then where could they be?" Wu asked. "If not in Ninjago."

Misako then had a thought. "It might be long shot, but..." She tapped a few keys before the map on the monitor zoomed out, showing the Rangers' beacons on the Dark Island.

"The Dark Island?"

"It has to be Lloyd's doing. We need to stop him."

"But, Wu, neither of us are Rangers like them."

"There is one right here." Misako was surprised when she heard what Wu said to her.

"But, you're not a Ranger anymore. Anyway, do you think it will work for you once more?"

"Only one way to find out. Plot a course for the Dark Island."

"On it, Wu." Misako heads over to the helm as Wu leaves the bridge.

* * *

In his bedroom, Wu opens his closet to reveal his clothes as well as his half burnt photo of the previous Rangers. He moves most of it aside before coming across the box, picks it up and opened it to look inside. "It's been a long time since I've last used you, old friend." He soon closed it and takes off.

* * *

On the Dark Island, the clock was now less than halfway through from its countdown as it was still counting down slowly. By a cliff with a view of the clock, Lloyd stops by it as the Stone Warriors and Kozu bring the Rangers up to it and force them to look. "Behold, the Celestial Clock." Lloyd said. "Countdown to our final battle and the end of Ninjago."

"What are you talking about?" Kai asked.

"When my father created Ninjago, with the six original Spinjitzu Watches, he created it with light. And in order for there to be light, there had to be shadow. And thus, the Dark Island was created. Once he split Ninjago in two, he envisioned about you all and decided to create the Super Spinjitzu Blades from Zarbsornurthar, a rare material from the core of Ninjago, and encased them in stone, made from the lava at Torchfire Mountain. When we combine the two Morphers together, it will bring back someone menacing. The Overlord."

"What a vivid imagination." Jay sarcastically said.

"'Vivid imagination'?" He looked at Jay, who gasped a bit. "You'll all become true believers." He then turned to his right as the Rangers did the same as well to see some Stone Warriors bringing some containers of Dark Matter. "Let us see how Dark Matter works on humans. The Maroon Ranger goes first."

The Stone Warrior starts dragging Nya to Lloyd. "NYA!" Kai yelled as he tried to get free.

"Nya, no!" Jay yelled.

"Let my sister go!"

"Take me instead, Garmadon!"

"Oh, you'll be next, Blue Ranger." Lloyd said before chuckling as he looked at Nya.

"You'll never get away with this!" She yelled. "Our master will stop you!" Lloyd immediately stuffed an apple into her mouth to silence her.

"A dark shade of red is apparently your colour. But, how about a darker shade?" He grabs a container from a nearby Stone Warrior before the warrior holding Nya grabs hold of her hair and starts to move her down it as she starts whimpering when it gets close to her skin.

Grunting was soon heard as someone soon kicked Lloyd, knocking the container out of his hands as Nya stomped on the Stone Warrior's foot, making it release her, and immediately ducked down as the Dark Matter splattered all over the warrior, causing it to start changing as Nya immediately spits out the apple, and kicked the affected warrior down, knocking it down as a cane soon struck Kozu, knocking him into the Stone Warriors holding Cole and Kai. They soon force the warriors holding Jay, Zane and LJ to let them go. "Who did that?" Kozu asked as he got up and looked around.

"I did." Wu was heard as Kozu was still looking around before turning to see him kick him in the face, knocking him onto the transforming Stone Warrior. Wu soon picked up his cane as the Stone Warrior immediately changed into one with dark red armour.

"Oh, what weight is on me?" It asked in a feminine voice before looking at Kozu, who turns to it. "Oh, look at you, handsome."

"Uh, hello." He replied.

"Kozu, quit flirting with our new general!" Lloyd yelled as he got up.

Kozu and the new general get up as they and Lloyd turned to see Wu, who holds up the Rangers' Spinjitzu Watches before they took them back. "How nice to see you again, brother." He said, sarcastically.

"I take it this is our enemy?" The female stone general asked.

"Yes." Lloyd replied. "General Sipal, our enemies, the 6 Spinjitzu Power Rangers."

"Wrong, you mean 7." Wu said. "Once a Ranger, always a Ranger."

"Aren't you very old to fight, Wu?"

"I may be old, but I can still pull it off, brother." Wu then held his left arm up, causing the sleeve of his kimono to slide down, revealing his Gold Spinjitzu Watch.

"The Gold Spinjitzu Watch!"

"Correct, brother." He throws his cane in the air. "Spinjitzu!" He moves his left arm down to the front of his waist as his right hand touched the Spinjitzu Watch. "Golden Power!"

* * *

Wu jumps in the air as he held his arms out. "Ninjago!" He starts spinning as a gold tornado soon appeared and engulfed him. It soon dispersed revealing Wu, in his old Ranger suit. Gold wind soon engulfed his head, turning into his gold helmet.

* * *

Wu raises his right hand high to catch his cane, spins it around and poised. "Awesome." Jay said. "Master Wu is back!"

"Stone Warriors, attack!" Lloyd yelled.

The six Stone Warriors charge at Wu before he charged at them. He jabs his cane into the ground, jumps in the air and kicks a Stone Warrior down. He soon landed on the ground and raised his cane high to hit another warrior as two of them surround him on both sides and grab each end of his cane, but he swings on it before landing, laid out his hands to punch them both, making them drop his cane. As it fell, Wu quickly kicked it into another Stone Warrior before catching it and looked on as the last Stone Warrior came up behind him, but he raises a fist high, striking it down. "Wow." The Rangers said as Wu puts his cane away.

"Rangers, this isn't a divertissement." He said. "I require assistance."

"Right." They reply before putting on their Spinjitzu Watches.

LJ raises his first. "Ready?" He asked.

"Ready." The others replied, raising their Spinjitzu Watches.

* * *

"Spinjitzu!" They all said as they move their right thumbs to their Spinjitzu Watches while LJ kneels down as he moved his left arm close to his right shoulder as his right hand touched the Emerald Spinjitzu Watch.

"Emerald Power!" LJ added.

* * *

The Rangers move their left hands by their right shoulders as they move their right elbows back while LJ jumps in the air as he held his arms out. "Ninjago!" They start spinning as their assigned coloured tornadoes soon appear and engulf them. They soon disperse revealing the Rangers, in their Ranger suits. They were on their right knees with their right arms spread out and their left arms in front of their right knees while LJ lands with left leg out while the right knee was bent, left arm spread out to the side and right arm in front of him before they look up as their assigned colour wind soon engulf their heads, turning into their assigned coloured helmets.

* * *

The Rangers immediately stand in a line as Wu backflipped to join them. "Spinjitzu Ranger Red!" Kai said as he posed like a lion. "Fire!"

"Spinjitzu Ranger Black!" Cole said as he posed like a bear. "Earth!"

"Spinjitzu Ranger Blue!" Jay said as he posed like an octopus. "Lightning!"

"Spinjitzu Ranger White!" Zane said as he posed like a tiger. "Ice!"

"Spinjitzu Ranger Maroon!" Nya said as she posed like a phoenix. "Water!"

"Spinjitzu Ranger Emerald!" LJ said as he posed like a dragon. "Energy!"

"Spinjitzu Ranger Gold!" Wu said as he also posed like a dragon. "Holy!"

"Power Rangers: Spinjitzu!" They all yelled before they stood up straight and poised. "Ninjago!"

"So, the full Ranger team is back together..." Lloyd said, looking at Wu and, for some reason, Zane before looking at the others. "...old and new."

"Believe it, father." LJ replied, getting out his sword and chain whip. The others Rangers get their weapons out as well and prepare themselves.

"Attack!" Kozu, Sipal and some of the Stone Warriors that recovered immediately ran at the Rangers.

Jay and Cole somersault over Sipal while Zane aimed his bow to fire at her, but she quickly deflected them before turning to grab Cole's hammer. But while she was distracted with grabbing it, Jay strikes her with his flail. "You dare hurt a lady?" She asked him as she forces Cole back.

"You're only made of stone." Cole replied as he straightened himself.

"What rude men." She immediately charged at Zane as he immediately held one end of his bow.

Lloyd moves to the side as he avoids LJ's whip attack before he turned to try and strike him, but he uses his lower hands to grab the blade, only for LJ to quickly turn and strike him with his whip, making him move back as Wu then vaulted over him to jab him in the chest with his cane. "Weren't expecting that, brother?" Wu asked.

"I often expect everything from you, twin." Lloyd replied as he immediately moved down to the ground and, using all four hands, crawls over to them, and uses his feet to kick them both back before spinning forward to straighten himself, his lower hands grabbing two of the Stone Warriors' swords, and raised them to block LJ and Wu's attacks.

Kozu swings his swords at Kai as he tilts back before placing his hands on the ground and flipped back, kicking Kozu as he did so before raising his swords to block Kozu's next attack while Nya stabs her spear into the ground and vaults over it, passing over Kai, and kicked Kozu back. As he prepared to charge at them again, Kai and Nya quickly combine their weapons to make the Acquire Cannon. "Fire!" Kai yelled as he placed his hand on it and fired a shot, sending Kozu to the ground.

Sipal turns to see Kozu going down. "Kozu!" She yelled before running over to him, knocking Jay and Zane as she did so.

"Guys, combine weapons while she's distracted!" Cole said as he came up to them. Jay held the flail out while Zane places his bow on top of the flail and Cole places his hammer on top, creating the L.I.E. Blaster as Cole and Jay held the sides with Jay still on the ground while Zane held the flail handle, also still on the ground before Cole placed his hand on top of the L.I.E. Blaster and Zane fired it. The shot hits Sipal in the back, knocking her down onto the ground.

Lloyd looked to see both generals down before his growled and held out his hands, firing purple energy at them, which LJ and Wu quickly deflect. "LJ, combine your weapons with mine!" Wu said.

"I hope you know what you're doing." LJ replied.

"If the other Rangers could do it, so can we." Wu holds his cane out.

* * *

LJ places the bottom of his sword at one end of the cane and wraps the chain whip around the cane and sword handle, creating a bisento. "Power Bisento!" Wu swings it a little before raising it high. "Holy Power!" He soon lowered it.

* * *

The attack striking Lloyd and the two generals, sending them over the cliff and into the ocean.

LJ took his sword and whip back as the other Rangers were amazed. "Wow." Kai said.

"Awesome!" Jay said.

"Come, Rangers, we must make haste and leave this island." The Rangers turn around and start to leave as Kai soon stopped and sees something by the trees.

"Kai, you coming?" Nya called out, causing him to turn to her.

"Uh, just a moment, sis." He replied before looking back, only to see the figure was gone. "Who was that?"

"Red and Maroon Rangers, we must get you and your friends back to your camping trip." Wu called out.

"Right." They immediately took off to catch up with the others.

* * *

By the beach, Lloyd, Kozu and Sipal emerge from the water and head over to the shore before looking up to see the Destiny's Bounty leaving. "One of these days, Rangers." He said. "One of these days."

* * *

A few minutes later, the Destiny's Bounty passes over the forest before the Rangers jump off of it, landing by their campsite, and went into their tents. "Kai?" Dareth was heard. "Nya? Monty?"

Jay, Cole and LJ soon came out of their tents just as Dareth, the teachers and the students came across the campsite. Jay was wearing a blue sweatshirt and black shorts, Cole had a black t-shirt and grey jeans on and LJ had a green and brown t-shirt and black shorts. "Principal Brown, are you okay?" Cole asked.

"Oh, you're all okay."

"Yeah, why wouldn't we be?" Nya asked as she came up behind Jay. She was wearing a maroon t-shirt and Daisy Dukes.

"Where did you go when those warriors attack us?" Chad asked.

"Warriors?" Kai asked as he and Zane came up to the others, pretending not to have been attacked by the Stone Warriors. He had a red t-shirt and blue sweatpants on while Zane wore a white sweater and black jeans. "What warriors?"

"You know, those Stone Warriors from the news."

"Uh, no." Cole said, lying.

Dareth then turned to Chad. "You see, young man." He said. "Not even these six believe your story about Stone Warriors by the lake. You got detention for 3 days when we get back." Chad silently groaned as Dareth and the others start spreading out to the campsite, ready to continue their camping weekend.

* * *

On Sunday afternoon, the Rangers were now on the Bounty to see Wu cartwheeling around a dummy before stopping to strike it with his cane, making it come apart. "Not bad for an old man." Cole said, causing the others to become concerned.

Wu immediately came up behind him and spun around, he did it very fast that Cole didn't notice until he kicked the back of his left leg, making him fall down and landed on his back. "Old, but not weak." He replied. "And you really need to respect elders."

"Yes, Master. You can go ahead and remove some respect points for me."

"Oh no, far worse than deducting respect points, Black Ranger."

* * *

A few minutes later, Cole, wearing athletic wear, was pushing a rickshaw with Wu inside it while a red Tesla Model 3 stops near them and slowly moved with Cole's speed before the driver's window went down, showing LJ at the wheel with Kai in the passenger seat and Zane, Cole and Nya in the back. "Please hitch Master Wu to the back of that and give me a ride."

"Sorry, Cole, no spare seats." LJ said, sarcastically before driving off, everyone in the car soon laugh.

"Slow down, LJ! You don't want to crash Kai's car!" But the car was already too far away.

"Keep moving." Wu said, prodding him with his cane. "Chop, chop!" Cole groaned before starting to move faster. "Come on, daylight's still burning."


	9. No Pictures

Zane tries to persuade a photography student not to reveal the Power Rangers' secret identities.

* * *

It was almost dawn as Zane, in his active clothing, jogs along the park before stopping to have a sip of water and was about to resume running when someone bumps into him, knocking whatever items they had onto the ground. "Oh, sorry." The individual had a feminine voice.

"No, it's okay." Zane replied as he knelt down to help pick up her stuff before looking at her. She had black hair, done up in a ponytail, and green eyes, wearing a silver and purple sweater, purple jeans and black high heeled boots. "Hey, haven't I seen you at Ninjago Academy before?"

"Yes, I transferred there just last week. I'm Pax. Pax Ilona. But, my friends call me Pixal."

"Zane Julien." They soon stood up before Zane hands him the stuff he picked up.

"Well, I'll see you later." Pixal immediately takes off as Zane watches her leave.

* * *

In an office at a building called 'Ninjago Times', a middle aged man with greying hair, sits as he looks at some photos. "Not a single one showing the Rangers' real identities." He said, dropping the photos on his desk.

"Well, there is also another problem." An assistant replied. "Our photographer had to resign for family reasons, so we'll need a new one."

"Fine then, put an ad on the front page. 'Large sum of cash for a photo of the Spinjitzu Power Rangers, unmasked.' We'll see whoever is brave enough to find out the secret identities of the Power Rangers, and they get the job."

* * *

Later that day, in a classroom at Ninjago Academy, Kai, Jay, Cole, Nya and LJ look at a newspaper as Zane, in his regular clothes, came up to them. "Hey, Zane, take a look at this." Jay said. "'Ninjago Times is requesting $1,000,000 to the person who captures photos of the true identities of the Spinjitzu Power Rangers. Anyone brave enough can be accepted the job as a photographer of Ninjago Times in the process as well.'"

"How can I take a look if you had just read it to me?" Zane asked, not understanding what Jay said.

"More importantly, they're gonna expose us." LJ replied, not bothering to tell him about the meaning of the sentence.

"I doubt that's going to happen." Kai said before the school bell rang and the students start heading off to their classes, as well as the Rangers while LJ throws the newspaper in a nearby bin and Chad heads over to it, grabbed the newspaper, and looks at it, amazed.

* * *

In photography class, Zane is looking at his camera at a photo of a falcon, similar to his pet falcon, before Pixal came up to him. "Hey, you don't mind if I sit here?" She asked.

"Go ahead." Zane replied as Pixal soon sat down and he looked at her for a bit.

A teacher soon came in. "Morning, class." He said as he closed the door. "Now, I understand that you read in the newspapers that there is a reward for photos of the secret identities of the Power Rangers. Now, I want you to know that just because you want to, I'm afraid you can't. Okay, now, the difference between polaroid and digital, who can tell me that?" A few hands are raised, including Zane and Pixal's.

* * *

Later that day, the bell had rung as Chad was showing Tani and Mini the newspaper in the hallway. "I'm telling you, we find the Rangers, wait until they demorph, and they're on front page." He said. "Imagine what we would do with $1,000,000?"

"I could buy a lot of beauty products." Tani replied.

"No, I want to have one of those fancy houses." Mini said.

"Let's go grab my camera then." Chad replied as they take off.

* * *

In Lloyd's camp on the Dark Island, Sipal was looking at the newspaper as Lloyd came up to her. "I see that someone wants a reward for my family and their fellow Rangers' true identities." He said.

"What do you think, my lord?" Sipal asked.

"No, that is a bad idea, Sipal." Kozu replied, coming up to them. "We must not meddle in-"

"Shut up, Kozu." Lloyd cuts him off before taking the newspaper. "If a reward is what they want, then a reward they will get. And I know just the monster. Throw one of the Garmatron Missiles into the Dark Matter." A few seconds later, two Stone Warriors throw a Garmatron Missile into the pool of Dark Matter and the spot it landed in starts glowing before fading and something comes out in its place. It looked like a missile silo with robotic arms and legs. "Garmasile, you know what to do."

"Yes, my lord." Garmasiile said.

* * *

At the academy, the bell had rang as students started leaving their classes, some making plans since they had the rest of the day off. Zane walked over to his locker and was about to unlock it. "Uh, excuse me, Zane." Pixal was heard as he turned to see her nearby. "I was wondering if you could help me with my camera equipment."

"You're not thinking about going for those photos, are you?" He asked.

"Not really." She tried to lie, but Zane glares at her. "Okay, I am. Look, the money could help out my family."

"Okay then." Zane frowned a little as they take off.

* * *

In a white 2020 Ford Transit Cargo Van, which had a giant dent on the left side, drove down the street with Pixal driving it and Zane in the passenger seat before static was heard and Pixal adjusts her radio. "Unidentifiable creature spotted in the industrial site." A police officer said through the radio as Zane's Spinjitzu Watch beeped, but Zane placed his hand on it to muffle the sound"

"This is it." She said. "No turning back."

* * *

By the industrial area, the van stops at the entrance as Kai, Jay, Cole, Nya, LJ and Wu, all morphed, fight Garmasile before Zane and Pixal get out and head for some nearby rubble to hide behind. Garmasile had knocked Kai and Cole down before doing the same to Jay, who spins before landing as Pixal takes a shot. Garmasile then threw LJ in the air as Pixal took another shot. LJ lands near the fence as Garmasile turned to the others and fired its cannon at them, knocking Kai down. "Kai, are you alright?" Nya asked as she came up to him before turning to Garmasile. "He is going down!" She then charged at it.

"Nya, no!" Kai yelled. Nya somersaults over Garmasile and kicks it, but it doesn't faze it before it pushes her back with Pixal taking another shot.

"Don't demorph yet." She said as Zane looked at her and then the others, worried, as Pixal took another couple of shots. Unaware to both of them, Chad, Tani and Mini were all close by, behind some oil drums, taking photos on their cameras. Garmasile then fired its cannon, knocking them all down with Pixal taking each of them as they land. "Zane, give me the zoom." She turned to see Zane wasn't around. "Zane?" She looked around more before grabbing the zoom lenses herself from where Zane left the bags behind and attached it to her camera. She soon smiled before looking through her camera again and took a shot of Kai landing on his back with the others coming up in front of him as he got up.

Suddenly, Zane, in his Ranger form appears and kicks Garmasile back as Pixal took a shot before he charged at it, tried to kick it, but it moved to the side before he turned to kick it, but it doesn't faze it before he jumped back to avoid a punch and bounced back up to block the elbow and punched it twice, knocking it down. Wu kneels down to try and strike it from underneath, but Garmasile grabs hold of him and throws him at the oil drum, causing an explosion that not only sends Wu flying, but also Chad, Tani and Mini. They all get up and look at their now broken cameras. "Forget that, I'm outta here." Chad said as he threw his broken camera down and took off.

"Me too." The twins reply while throwing their broken cameras down and went to catch up with Chad.

Kai, Jay and LJ then ran at it to try and kick it, but the metal hide forces them back, making them land on the ground as the others help them up. "Fun time's over." Garmasile said as Pixal took more photos of the fight.

"Spinjitzu Blaster!" Zane yelled as they get out their weapons.

* * *

Jay held the flail out while Zane places his bow on top of the flail, Cole places his hammer on top, Nya places her spear underneath the bow and Kai places his swords one each end of the bow, creating the Spinjitzu Blaster. Kai and Nya held the sides while Jay and Cole were knelt down, using their respective shoulders while holding onto the sword handles and Zane held the flail handle. "Ice Power!" Zane places his hand on top of the blaster. The end of the blaster soon starts emitting energy and expands. "Ready? Fire!" The blaster fires its shot.

* * *

The shot hits Garmasile, but it barely fazes it again. "Let me show you some real firepower." Garmasile fires a blast of energy at them, knocking Kai, May, Zane, Cole and Nya down.

"Energy Sword!" LJ yelled, holding out his sword.

"Holy Cane!" Wu yelled, holding out his cane before they charge at Garmasile. They move to a side each to avoid a shot from it before they swung their weapons at it, only for it to not be fazed.

"What?" Garmasile laughed before pushing LJ and Wu down and a portal appears behind it before it goes through it and the portal disappears.

Kai groaned as he got up. "He got away!" He said.

Pixal takes another photo. "Come on, come on." She quietly said.

"We'll get him someday, Kai." Wu replied as he came up to him before they prepare to touch their Spinjitzu Watches. "Okay, Rangers, power-"

"No, wait!" Zane grabs hold of Wu's wrist.

"What's wrong?" LJ asked.

"There's a girl by the rubble, watching us. She wants pictures to expose our identities."

"What?" Kai asked as Jay was about to turn to where she was, but Zane stops him.

"Don't look. Just act natural and walk away."

"But, what if-" Jay was soon cut off.

"It's okay. I'll keep an eye on her. See you guys later."

"Be careful." Nya said to Zane, who nods.

"Let's go." Cole said as they immediately take off. Pixal groaned as she looked up from the rubble, disappointed at her one time opportunity before Zane came up to her.

"Hey." He said.

"Where did you go?"

"I had to look for a bathroom." He lied. "Forgot to go before we left." They soon started to leave. "Did you get those photos?"

"No, but I ain't giving up." Pixal walked away as Zane looked at her, in both concern and disappointment.

* * *

Later that day, in the girl's dormitory at Ninjago Academy, Pixal and Zane were in Pixal's room as she was printing out the photos she took while Zane looked at the photos on her wall. Some were of her family, some of her friends, but there was an entire wall of photos, showing the Power Rangers. But the most out of all of them was the White Ranger. "You took all of these?"

"Yep." She takes the photos she printed to a nearby desk and started cutting out the edges. "I often followed the Power Rangers ever since I came to the academy."

Zane then took off a photo of himself, in his Ranger form, holding a bow an arrow, which was doodled on, the tip of the arrow was replaced with a love heart, and there were several more surrounding him. "You seem to have more of the White Ranger than others."

Pixal then took the photo and puts it back on the wall. "Because white is my favourite colour."

"It's sort of mine, too."

"Besides, I think I'm in love with the White Ranger."

"I bet your parents would be proud." Pixal then frowned. "What's wrong? Did I touch a nerve?"

"No, it's okay. My mother... she was a famous photographer. Documented the Serpentine War, photos from the fights, and the victory."

"How old were you when she-?" He couldn't bring himself to say the word.

"11. The driver relentlessly rammed every car just to overtake them. She was the only one who died. The van I drive is the same one she drove. The left door can no longer be opened." She sheds a small tear.

"And your father?"

"He lost feeling in both his legs that day. He is a big company investor. Harmless stuff, like taking photos."

"Maybe not that harmless. Maybe the Rangers keep their identity secret for a reason. If you expose them, you might be endangering their whole mission."

"I...I can't think about that right now, and the reward, it'll get me out of this dormitory. Maybe move somewhere close to my father. Listen, can you pick up some lunch for us?" She grabs some money out of her pocket and hands it to him. "Tuna salad sandwich, multigrain, no crust."

"Sure thing." Zane then leaves the room.

* * *

By the mall, a portal appears and Garmasile comes out of it. The nearby citizens scream and start running away as Garmasile laughed.

* * *

Just outside the girls' dormitory, Zane opens the door and allows Skylor and Seliel to enter. "Thanks, Zane." Seliel said as they went in and Zane started to walk away from the dorm as the door closed before his Spinjitzu Watch beeped.

He briefly looked around before heading over to a nearby tree and pressed it. "Zane here."

"Garmasile has returned." Cole said through the Spinjitzu Watch.

"On my way." He immediately takes off.

* * *

By the mall, Garmasile laughs as it moved along the road. "I got to blow off some steam, and I know just how to do it!" Garmasile looks around before it started firing its cannon, blowing up nearby benches and some tables from the mall's cafe before laughing. "Those pitiful Power Rangers don't stand a chance against Garmasile!"

* * *

In her room at the girl's dormitory, Pixal was writing on some pad paper before hearing static and adjusts a nearby radio. "Unidentified creature sighted again by the Ninjago City Mall." A police officer said through the radio.

"I'm gonna get those photos this time." She said as she got up and grabbed her camera.

* * *

By the mall, Garmasile sees the 7 Rangers show up. "Took you long enough to get here." It sarcastically said and laughed.

"This time, you won't get away!" Kai said.

"I'm not going anywhere, but you are." Garmasile fires its cannon, hitting Kai, LJ and Wu, knocking them all down.

"Kai!" Nya said as she and Jay came up to him.

"LJ." Cole said as he came up to him.

"Master!" Zane said as he came up to him.

* * *

At the end of the street, Pixal's van stops at some traffic lights before she gets out to see the Rangers fighting Garmasile, and heads for a garbage bin to hide behind and starts taking photos just as Cole spun and kicked Garmasile before it strikes him, sending him spinning until he hits the ground. "Give up?" It asked.

"This guy's pretty tough." LJ said.

"We need more power." Nya replied.

"Right." Kai said. "Spinjitzu Blaster!"

* * *

Jay held the flail out while Zane places his bow on top of the flail, Cole places his hammer on top, Nya places her spear underneath the bow and Kai places his swords one each end of the bow, creating the Spinjitzu Blaster. Jay and Zane held the sides while Cole and Nya were knelt down, using their respective shoulders while holding onto the sword handles and Kai held the flail handle.

"Power Bisento!" LJ said. Wu holds his cane out as LJ places the bottom of his sword at one end of the cane and wraps the chain whip around the cane and sword handle, creating the Power Bisento. LJ swings it a little before raising it high. "Energy Power!"

"Fire Power!" Kai places his hand on top of the Spinjitzu Blaster.

* * *

"You'll be sorry!" Garmasile said.

* * *

The end of the blaster soon starts emitting energy and expands. "Ready? Fire!" The blaster fires its shot while LJ swung the Power Bisento at Garmasile.

* * *

Garmasile opened its mouth, absorbing the energy from both weapons. "What's he doing?" Cole asked as they held their weapons. Garmasile then spat out the collected energy, in the Rangers' direction.

"Look out!" LJ yelled.

But it was too late as the shot immediately struck them, creating an explosion and sending the Rangers into the air. Pixal cowers so that she wouldn't be hit by the blast wave. "I'll be back for more, Rangers." Garmasile said as Pixal looked on. A portal soon appears behind it. "See you on the next battlefield." Garmasile backs away into the portal and it soon disappears.

Pixal immediately started to move along the wreckage, taking photos as she did so before coming across one of the Rangers, demorphed, and sees their Spinjitzu Watch. It was Cole's as she came up to him, and took a photo of him, coughing before taking a photo of Kai, struggling to get up, a photo of Nya and Jay, trying to get up together, a photo of LJ, who got up slowly, and Wu as he slowly dusted himself off. She then turned to Zane, who was close by. She was shocked to see her new friend as he regained consciousness to see her about to take a photo of him. "Please." He said, holding a hand out to her. "Don't." Pixal looks down at her camera for a bit before slowly raising it, half reluctant. "Please." Pixal doesn't listen as she soon took the incriminating shot and lowered her camera to show his sad face before taking off for her van as the Rangers all look on, in disappointment, while Zane got onto his knees and punched the ground, in anger.

* * *

Later that night, Pixal, in a purple nightgown, smiled as she cuts the edges of the photos she had taken of the exposed Rangers before looking at the photo Zane's pleading and the collage of the White Ranger, torn on what decision she has to make.

* * *

The following morning, outside the Ninjago Times building, Pixal, with a folder in hand containing the photos, walks up to the building, only to find her path blocked by Zane. Scowling, she passes by him. "Pixal, wait." He immediately follows her into the building. "You don't know how much damage this can do to us."

"Not my problem." She simply replied as she came up to the receptionist. "I'm here to see Mr. Delbert. We spoke on the phone."

"10th floor." The receptionist replied, not looking up as Pixal started heading for the elevators.

"Look, $1,000,000 is an opportunity not to pass up on, makes me look like an idiot."

"Some things are more important than money." Zane said as Pixal presses one of the buttons with an arrow, facing up.

"Then, what is?" The elevator ding was soon heard before it soon opened up as Pixal then stepped in and pressed the '10' button. The elevator immediately closed before Zane could catch up to her. Briefly growling, Zane heads over to the stairs and starts going up them, hoping to catch Pixal in time.

* * *

On the 10th floor, the elevator opened as Pixal got out, allowing two men enter it before turning to a nearby receptionist. "Excuse me. Where's Mr. Delbert's office?"

"Oh, he'll be back in about five minutes." The receptionist said.

"Then, would you see that he gets these?" Pixal hands her the folder. "They're very important. My number's in the folder."

"Yeah, of course."

"Thanks." She soon walked away, heading back to the elevator.

* * *

In the stairwell, Zane runs up the stairs, passing the 5th floor.

* * *

By the elevator, Pixal patiently waits until she heard the ding and the elevator opens up. She soon went in, pressing the 'G' button before the elevator closes.

* * *

Outside, Garmasile laughed as it soon fired its cannon at the building.

* * *

Inside, the elevator suddenly stopped as Pixal looked around. She immediately went to press the 'Open' button and the elevator opened, only to find it had already gone 1/4 down and she tries to open it. "Help! Somebody help!" She tries to pull on the door. By the stairwell entrance, Zane opens the door and looked around. "Somebody help!" Zane turned to see Pixal stuck in the elevator. "Help!"

"Pixal?" He asked as he came up to her.

"It won't open."

"Just hold on." He immediately tries to push the door open. Suddenly, the elevator cable snapped and the elevator starts going down. Zane could hear Pixal's scream as it went down. Thinking of something, Zane opens the elevator door before grabbing hold of the cable. The friction of the cable as it was going up was burning his hands, emitting steam as he silently yelled, but didn't care. The elevator then slowed down as it safely landed down to the ground floor and he backed away, looking at his burnt hands and was immediately shocked at the sight of them.

* * *

In the elevator, Pixal opens the escape hatch and climbed out just as Zane peeked his head out from the 10th floor. "I'll be right down, Pixal!" He soon went for the stairwell and started going down the stairs, quickly.

* * *

On the ground floor, Pixal opens the elevator doors just as Zane showed up and held out his hand. "Give me your hand."

Pixal takes it as Zane groaned from having his burnt hand touched before helping her out of the elevator shaft. "Why would you save me, even after what I did to you and your friends?"

"See, that's the difference between you and me. You only think of yourself." He soon takes off as Pixal watches him go and frowned.

* * *

Outside, Zane runs along the debris while touching getting out his Super Spinjitzu Blade and spins it in his hand before raising it high. "Super Spinjitzu Blade, ignite!"

* * *

Zane's Super Spinjitzu Blade ignites as Zane, helmetless, swings it downward, letting out a burst of snow that moves into him, turning his Ranger suit into its Super Ranger form.

* * *

Jay, in his Super Ranger form, swings his Super Spinjitzu Blade at two Stone Warriors, knocking them both down, while Kai and LJ, in their Super Ranger forms, respectively punch and kick some Stone Warriors before turning to use their Super Spinjitzu Blades to block the opposing Stone Warrior's sword. Cole, in his Super Ranger form, kicks a Stone Warrior back while grabbing another one and twists its wrist, making it let go of its sword and kicks it down. Nya and Wu, in their Super Ranger forms, with Wu's almost being a gold version of LJ's, swing their Super Spinjitzu Blades while in a circle of Stone Warriors, knocking them all down and look at each other. "I don't know, Master." She said. "I think we make a pretty good duet."

Zane yelled as he swung his Super Spinjitzu Blade at a group of Stone Warriors, slashing through them and causing them all to collapse just as cannon fire soon knocked him down and the other Rangers join him. "It's time to finish you Rangers for good!" Garmasile said just as it soon fired another blast of cannon fire, knocking them all down.

"Oh, no!"

"And this time I'm not stopping till the job is finished!"

"Guys, the only way we'll be able to beat it is spot take out the cannons." LJ said just as Garmasile prepared its cannons. "Zarbsornurthar Blaster!" They immediately extinguish their Super Spinjitzu Blades.

* * *

LJ holds his Super Spinjitzu Blade out as Kai and Jay put theirs together and place them on top of LJ's while Zane and Cole put theirs on the sides and Nya placed hers underneath as Wu placed his in front of LJ's. He holds it out to Garmasile while the other Rangers surround him. "Ready? Fire!" He immediately fired the shot.

* * *

The shot goes into the cannons, causing them to explode.

* * *

In Lloyd's camp on the Dark Island, Lloyd turns to Sipal as they were by the Garmatron. "Garmasile obviously needs another missile muscle." He said. "Fire one." The Stone Warrior by it and moves the controls.

"As you wish, my lord." Sipal replied as she got onto the Garmatron, pushes the Stone Warrior out of the way and moves the controls to raise its cannon before it presses a button and fires a shot, sending a missile through the clouds.

* * *

In Ninjago, the missile hits Garmasile, causing it to explode and laugh as it growed. "Spinjitzu Megazord, online!" The Rangers yelled.

* * *

The Red Lion Zord rises up and the front paws retract, revealing hands, the back legs retract before the Blue Octopus Zord come underneath it and as four of the tentacles combine into a leg while the other four did the same with the body and head moving up to connect with the Red Lion Zord while the Black Bear Zord and White Tiger Zord come underneath the Octopus Zord before their legs and head retract as the Black Bear Zord's body retracts back a bit before it and the White Tiger Zord attach to the bottom of the Blue Octopus Zord and the Maroon Phoenix Zord flies up to the back of the Red Lion Zord before detaching as the wings attach to the arms and the head and body connect to the Lion Zord's head before the head moves down to cover the Lion Zord's head, revealing its face before it poised. The Emerald Dragon Zord's back legs soon spread out and move close to the body while the front legs turn to the sides, turning it into Sword Mode before the Spinjitzu Megazord grabs it.

* * *

In the cockpit, LJ, Jay, Zane, Kai, Nya and Cole look on. The Rangers immediately held their hands together. "Emerald Dragon Sword, final strike!" The Rangers said as they move their hands down.

* * *

Outside, the Megazord raises its arm before moving it down on Garmasile. Garmasile screamed before it soon fell down forward and explodes.

* * *

In the cockpit, no one felt like celebrating. "A spinning victory." Zane simply said.

* * *

The following morning, Kai's car, along with two others, were at the docks as Kai, Zane, Cole, Nya and LJ were loading up boxes of their stuff onto the Destiny's Bounty as Wu and Misako look on from the stern section. "Hurry up." LJ said. "We've got to get out of Ninjago City fast."

"LJ, are you sure we have to leave?" Kai asked.

"When that paper hits the stands today, the whole world will know our locations, including my father."

Horn tooting was soon heard as they look to see it was Pixal's van. They all shook their heads, in disappointment, as Wu jumped onto the jetty while Pixal got out of her van and came up to them. "How did you know we would be here?" Nya asked.

"I followed Kai's car." Pixal replied.

"Well, what do you want?" Cole asked.

"I need to see Zane." She replied.

"He doesn't want to see you."

"Please?" Zane, who now had bandages on his burnt hands, soon came up from down below to see her before getting off and came up to her just as Kai passed by with a box. "Where are you guys going?"

"It isn't safe for us in Ninjago City anymore, thanks of you." He said.

"That's why I'm here." They fail to hear the sound of a motorbike coming up behind them before the rider took off his helmet, revealing to be Jay. "I came to tell you-"

"Hey, guys, look!" He cuts her off, coming up to them with a newspaper, just showing the Rangers' victory against Garmasile with the headline, 'Who are the Power Rangers?' "There's nothing in here about our true identities."

They all soon cheer as Zane turned to Pixal as she smiles. "That's fantastic." Nya said. "Let's go grab our stuff." They start heading into the Bounty as Kai turned back around to put the box back in his car while Pixal holds up the folder.

"I got these back at the last minute." She said as Zane took it and opened it, showing his photo. "I think you should have them."

"What about the reward?"

"Some things are better than money. And, I got a job at Mistaké's. So, I'll work alongside Montgomery. Though, I get the feeling that it's not even his real name."

"It isn't. He's our enemy's son. But he chose to fight alongside us."

"Zane, less talking, more packing!" LJ called out.

"I, uh, better go help out."

"Want me to help?" She asked.

Zane soon smiled. "Sure thing." They start heading for the Bounty.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone you're the Power Rangers."

"Thanks." They smile at each other.

* * *

Later that night, in his dorm, Zane sits at his desk before he unrolled his bandages around his hands before getting up and sighed as he looked at them again.

* * *

Several Hours Earlier

At Ninjago Times, Zane backed away from the elevator before looking at his hands. For some reason, instead of blood, there was metal underneath the exposed skin.

* * *

Present

"What am I?" He asked himself before wrapping clean bandages around his hands to cover the metal parts.

To be continued...

* * *

**(A/N: Uh oh. What is the truth about Zane? Let's see you try to figure it out)**


	10. Memories of a Lost Past

A medical checkup at the academy discovers something shocking about Zane.

* * *

On the streets of Ninjago, the Rangers, morphed in their Super Ranger form, charge at some Stone Warriors as they got out their weapons. "Zane, Kai, Nya, take the left!" LJ called out. "Cole, Jay, the right! Master Wu and I have the front!"

Kai, Zane and Nya turn to the left while getting out their weapons and charge at the Stone Warriors. Nya slides underneath a Stone Warrior before jabbing it from behind with her spear, jumps up and backflipped to kick it down. Kai cartwheels around three Stone Warriors while spinning one sword at a time before jumping up and struck one of them. As the other two were about to converge on him, Zane's arrows suddenly hit them from behind before he ran at them and struck one of them with his bow, like a club, while kicking the other warrior back. But as he turned to face it, the Stone Warrior kicks him, knocking him down onto the ground. "Zane!" Kai yelled.

The Stone Warrior soon stepped on him and turns its sword around, preparing to stab him, until an energy blast knocks it off of him. "Kai?" He asked as he stood up, only to find everyone gone. "Nya?" He starts moving in circles, hoping to find them. "Where are you guys?"

Squawking was heard as Zane turned around to see Soar suddenly appear in front of him. "Wake up, Zane." It said. "I know where you come from." Buzzing was soon heard.

* * *

Zane gasped as he rose up from his bed and breathed heavily. He looked around to see he was in his room at in this boy's dormitory, just wearing a white tank top and his long johns, and that it was 7:37 a.m. as his alarm was going off, having been the source of the buzzing. He then sighed from having the nightmare before slamming the alarm shut, and looked at his now gloved hands. The skin on them still hadn't completely recovered and were still showing the metal in his hands. "What am I?" He asked himself. The door soon opened, revealing Kai, who is already dressed. "Haven't you heard of knocking?"

"No time, Zane." He replied. "Come on, get dressed. We got a health check-up to go to. Hopefully, the x-ray machine is working again." Zane grabs his clothes off the floor and follows Kai out while putting his shirt on.

* * *

Several minutes later, in what appeared to be an infirmary, a doctor was writing some notes before the door opened and LJ came in. "Ah, Montgomery, take a seat." She said before LJ sits down, taking his beanie and jacket off. "Now, your date of birth is February 17, 2032?"

"Yes." He replied, going with his false date of birth before taking off his shirt.

The doctor soon came up to him with a stethoscope and puts the diaphragm on his chest. "You got a healthy heart. Now, I just need you to breathe in. Then out."

* * *

Several minutes later, Kai was now in as he exhaled for the doctor. "I need to ask, but how did you come across that scar?"

"That fight the Power Rangers done with those skeletons and they were attacking random people, remember?" He asked, lying about its origin.

"Ah, I see. Okay, time to measure your weight." Kai soon removed his shoes, socks and pants, showing just his red boxers before going on the scales which stops at 179.3 pounds.

* * *

Several minutes later, Cole, wearing orange boxers, was now in as he steps onto a set of scales. It stops at 189.5 pounds. "You gained 14.5 pounds."

"I gotta stop eating cake." He said.

"Now for your height." Cole heads over to a nearby wall with a retractable measuring tape before the doctor moves it down to Cole's head, reading 6' 4".

* * *

Several minutes later, Jay, wearing blue boxer briefs, was now in the room and had his back against the wall as the doctor measures his height. "5' 11 3/4", you've grown 2 and 1/4 inches."

Jay lightly chuckles. "Guess that makes me almost taller than Zane." He said.

"Well, let's hope his height isn't the same as last year. Okay, time to check your x-ray." Jay heads over to a nearby x-ray machine and moves behind the screen before the machine starts. "Hopefully, it's fixed."

* * *

Several minutes later, Zane, wearing his long johns, was standing behind the x-ray screen as the doctor was looking at the monitor before becoming surprised and shocked at something. "Is there something wrong?" Zane asked.

"Uh, not really. Um, mind if I call your guardian about this?"

"I guess so."

* * *

In Lloyd's tent at his camp on the Dark Island, Lloyd lies on a cot, tossing and turning, as he was breathing heavily. The Helmet of Shadows was laying on a table close by.

* * *

8 Years Earlier

Lloyd, in his Ranger form, strikes a few snakes down with his sword before turning to the White Ranger as a big green snake was coming at him. "Look out!" He yelled, but the White Ranger couldn't hear him, causing him to run over to him. "Zane!" He immediately came between them and held his arm out for the snake to bite it.

* * *

Present

Lloyd immediately sat up and breathed slowly as he looked at the bite scars on his arms. "So, he has been the White Ranger the whole time." He said to himself. "And since he was responsible for who I am now, he will be the first to fall."

* * *

Half an hour later, at Mistaké's Tea Shop, Pixal had just handed Jay, Zane and Nya their cups of tea before walking away as Zane, who briefly smiled at Pixal as she left, looked at copied photos of his x-ray and showing them to the others. "Mechanical joints?" Jay asked.

"Wait, wasn't the x-ray machine recently fixed?" Nya asked. "Maybe it made an error."

"She tested it twice." Zane replied. "Same result."

"Does that mean you're a robot?" Jay asked.

"It could be. But I don't understand. Why would I be a robot if I have the appearance of a human?"

"Maybe there must be something out there for you to find." Nya said.

"Yeah. Maybe."

Suddenly, the photos are yanked from his hand and they turn to see Chad, Tani and Mini by their right side. "Ooh, Zane Julien is actually a robot." Chad said as he looked at them.

"Hey, those are not for you to look at!" Zane soon stood up to grab them, but Chad throws them to Mini, who catches them, and Zane tries to head over to her, but is grabbed from behind by Chad.

"You guys are a bad dream." LJ said as he came up to them. "Let him go, Chad."

Tani pushes him back before Mini placed the photos on a nearby table and they get out their pom-poms before moving about. "#Z, A, N, E#" They pose letters as they sang, except for Chad, who was still restraining Zane. "#He's actually a robot, And that he should move, move, move like one, Move like a robot, Move like robot, Move like a robot now#"

Zane just shook his head before turning to Chad. "Hey, Chad, are you ticklish?" He asked. As he tries to think of an answer, Zane immediately started to move his fingers around Chad's sides and wiggle them about while smiling, mischievously. "Tickle, tickle!" Chad tries to resist the tickling before he started laughing loud as everyone in the shop look on and smile at the small show. As Zane kept tickling him, a dark stain starts appearing between Chad's legs and started going down his pants. "Still tickling!"

Chad doesn't notice the stain at all as he was still laughing until it leads down to his leggings and shoes and leaves a tiny yellow puddle on the floor that was growing a little, passing underneath Zane's shoes, which he immediately saw before he lets go of Zane, who quickly stopped tickling him, and turned to see the dark stain on Chad's pants which had completely covered the front left side before he starts laughing at him, along with everyone else, except for Tani and Mini. "Argh!" Chad yelled as he looked at his now wet pants. "You made me wet my pants!" He tries to cover it up as best as he could and immediately took off as Tani and Mini move to catch up with him, and everyone still laughed.

"Come back here and clean that up, young man!" Mistaké called out to Chad as best as she could from the entrance, pointing at the urine stain.

Zane soon sat down as he, Jay and Nya still laugh a bit before stopping. "Hey, you made Chad wet himself." Jay said as everyone else also stopped laughing and resumed what they were doing. "Even though you say that you're not human, doing something like that does make you look human."

"Yeah, maybe you're right." He replied before frowning again. "I'm just gonna go study now, I'll see you guys later."

Zane soon got up and walked away as LJ came over to them and Kai and Cole came in. "Something wrong with Zane?" Cole asked.

"Other than finding out who he really is, I don't think the surprise party in store sounds like a good idea." LJ replied.

"Well, Zane looks like 17, because he is turning 17 today." Kai said.

"Only problem is, how long has he been around for?" Nya asked.

"That'll be an answer only he must find out himself." Cole replied. "So, anyway, what are you guys thinking about getting him for his birthday?"

"I'm not really sure." Jay said.

* * *

Outside the mall, Zane walks out the doors and hears some screeching. He looks up to see Soar on a telephone pole. "Soar?" He asked. Soar soon ascended and turns right. "Wait!" He immediately went to chase after it.

* * *

Zane runs along a desert as he chases after Soar, briefly stopping to look at his surroundings. He then kept running as Soar flew along a snowy field, but Zane was too focused on his pet falcon to be cold.

* * *

Up a mountain, Soar looks down to see Zane climbing up it, briefly stopping to catch his breath. "Wish I brought a canteen with me." He soon resumed climbing. "Well, wherever he's leading me, better have a spring."

* * *

At the mall, Kai was drinking a flat white with some chilli powder in it while carrying a shopping bag as Nya and LJ came up to him. "Hey, guys, I already got my gift for Zane." He said. "So, maybe we should-"

"You haven't seen him, have you?" Nya asked, cutting him off.

"Um, no. I've been in the mall the whole time."

"Well, we got worried and he's not answering his Spinjitzu Watch." LJ said.

"I supposed we should go look for him."

"Yeah."

"Then, let's go." They soon take off.

* * *

On the other side of the mountain, Zane moves along on a tree log to get over a crater, carefully balancing himself so that he wouldn't fall off. Once he got to the other side, he resumed running after Soar.

* * *

He was soon in another snowy field before noticing what appeared to be a forest with leafless trees up ahead which Soar is flying too before he keeps going after it.

* * *

In his camp on the Dark Island, Lloyd sees Kozu and Sipal watch some Stone Warriors head into a portal. "Where are they going?" He asked.

"The White Ranger has been spotted heading into the Birchwood Forest." Kozu replied.

"Then he's heading back home. Make sure they bring him to me. I have a small conversation in mind for him."

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

In the forest, Zane stops and leans on a tree to catch his breath. "Gosh, that bird just keeps going." He said to himself before he resumed running just as Soar was becoming slow for some reason. "Where are we going, Soar?" Suddenly, Soar started flapping wildly as it stopped and fell onto the snowy ground. Zane comes over to where Soar landed, only to see it move about with static coming out of it, shocking him. "You're a robot?" He kneels down to pick Soar up, just as a portal appears above him and Stone Warriors surround him. "Oh, great." He sarcastically spoke. "You rocks caught me at a bad time." He tosses Soar safely to a nearby tree before poising. A Stone Warrior behind him charges at him before he quickly turned to raise his left leg and kicked it, knocking it down, as two of them in front of him came at him, but he spins back, landing on his hands to kick them both with his feet, flipping back to straighten up while at the same time, kicking another Stone Warrior down. But as he was landing, another Stone Warrior appear to his left and pushed him down, into the snow. Zane immediately grabbed a handful of snow and threw it at the warrior, blinding it, while getting back up and poised. He suddenly gotten wide eyed and placed his hands on his head, groaning as he does so.

* * *

8 Years Earlier

The first White Ranger jumps in the air before soon standing on just two fingers with his legs spread out and starts spinning about, moving the two fingers to make himself spin, kicking a few Serpentine as he did so. He then lands on his feet to look at the downed Serpentine. "I think I'll call it Sotfa." He said to himself.

* * *

Present

Zane then shook his head as he finds himself surrounded by the remaining Stone Warriors that were about to converge before getting an idea and jumps in the air, immediately standing on just two fingers with his legs spread out, and starts spinning about, moving the two fingers to make himself spin, kicking the Stone Warriors as he did so. He then stood up to see them all down before they disappear. "What was that move? I don't recall doing it. What a weird name, though. Sotfa." He soon looked at his surroundings while heading over to the inactive Soar and picked it up. "Where have you brought me, Soar." He turned to the path ahead and resumed walking before he then comes across a cabin. "A cabin?" He soon walked over to it, came up to the door and opened it.

* * *

Inside, Zane comes in and looks around while carrying Soar. "Hello? Hello?"

A door to his right then opened, causing him to poise, but the one that opened the door turned out to be a middle aged woman with blonde hair, wearing a pink blouse, black jeans and brown boots. She then noticed Zane and gasped. "Zane." She said.

Zane looks at her for a bit as he immediately stood straight. "Mother?"

"You came back." Zane's mother soon hugged him. "I knew you would."

"But, why didn't you contact me?"

"Because I couldn't." She then backed away to look at him. "Master Wu told me so, because you wouldn't remember. I knew that on your birthday, you would have to find out your origin, eventually." She then turned to the inactive Soar. "There's a lab downstairs where you can repair Soar." She points her to a nearby door. "And know what you truly are." Zane heads over to the door and opens it, revealing some stairs before going down.

* * *

In the lab, it was dark around due to the lights not being on before Zane turned the light switch on, turning the lights on and revealing the lab. There was a slab, followed by some monitors and many machinery and electronics. "What is this place?" Zane sees some tools nearby before he heads over there, places Soar down on the table and sits down before opening its panel, looks at some nearby blueprints that show how the falcon works, grabs some nearby old pliers and twisted a gritty gear, removing the grit before Soar started moving again and he closes the panel. "You brought me here. To my mother's cabin. But why?" As Soar soon started to fly about again, Zane soon noticed something with his name on it before pulling it out to look at it and was shocked. "No!" It was blueprints of how he was made. "It can't be! NO! It's not true! That's impossible!" He then made fists and started slamming at the blueprints. "NNNOOOO! NNNNNNNOOOOOOO!"

* * *

At the entrance to the cabin, Kai, Jay, Cole, Nya and LJ, all wearing coats, come up to it before Cole knocked on the door. The door then opened, revealing the woman. "Can I help you?" She asked.

"Uh yes, we were wondering if a boy passed by here?" Kai asked.

"He's about my height, white hair, blue eyes, wearing long johns with shorts." Jay said, describing Zane.

"You're all friends of Zane?" She asked.

"How do you know him?" Nya asked.

"He's my son." This gets them all to become shocked.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOO!" Zane's cries were heard inside as they all turned to it.

"Zane?" Kai asked as they quickly went in. They quickly went to the door to the lab and go down the stairs.

* * *

In the lab, Kai, Jay, Cole, Nya and LJ move down the stairs before hearing the sound of equipment being tossed. "Zane?" Nya asked as they quickly ran down.

They come down to the end of the stairs to see Zane turning the cot over, in anger. "I cannot be!" He yelled.

"Zane, what's wrong?" Jay asked.

"I cannot be!" Zane repeated as he was about to grab a computer.

"Zane!" LJ yelled, coming up to him and grabbing hold of him. "Calm down! Calm down!" Zane then started breathing heavily as Jay picked up the crumbled blueprints of Zane.

"He is a robot." He said.

"I think I'm more like a hybrid rather than a robot." Zane replied as LJ backed away.

"A hybrid?" They all asked.

"All this time and I never knew. Until my hands were burnt." He takes off his gloves to show them the metal under the exposed skin, grossing them out.

Jay nervously chuckled. "I guess this explains why you're always acting so weird." He said.

He then takes the blueprints from him and shows them some parts of it. "The reason why I had some artificial organs, mechanical joints and ocular vision is because of all this." He soon turned to the computer, sits down and taps a few keys, showing some notes on the monitor. "The only living organs I have are my heart and my brain."

"But of whom?" Nya asked as Zane tapped a few more keys, showing a note on Zane's surviving organs.

"My own. Back when I was human. Thus, this makes me a hybrid." He then sighed again.

"Uh, it just makes you more special." Cole said. "You're still the same Zane."

"No matter what you're made of, you're still our friend." Kai said.

"Really?" Zane asked.

"In fact, I bet it makes you an even better Power Ranger." Cole replied.

Beeping was soon heard and they look at their Spinjitzu Watches. "Rangers, I am in need of assistance." Wu said through the Spinjitzu Watches. "Lloyd has shown up along with some Stone Warriors. I cannot hold out much longer."

"We're on our way, Master." Kai replied.

"Zane, we got some work to do." LJ said.

"You'll have to go on without me." He replied. "I just don't feel right. I think I need to be alone for a little while."

"But, Zane-" Jay was cut off.

"Let him, Jay." Cole said. "If he wants to be alone, he should be alone."

"Don't be too long." LJ said to Zane before they take off, leaving him behind.

* * *

Outside the cabin, Zane's mother watched as Kai, Jay, Cole, Nya and LJ walk away from the cabin. "We just have to give him time." Kai said as they came up to his car. "I don't know how I would feel if I was told I was a hybrid." They soon got in before Kai starts it and drove off.

* * *

In the lab, Zane was still moping before he soon noticed a minidisc in a dusty case laying nearby. He heads over to it and blows the dust off to see that it is labelled '10 Years of Memories'. "My memories?" He asked himself as he picks it up, heads over to the computer and pressed the ejection button. A small disk tray opened as Zane got out the minidisc, puts it in and pressed the button again, putting the tray back in with the minidisc. He soon sat down and tapped a few keys.

The monitor soon showed a recording of a young man and the woman, around the same age as the man at that time, looking at a midwife, holding a newborn baby, who briefly cries. At the bottom left corner, it showed 6/5/2034. "It's a boy." She said before handing the baby to the woman.

"Hello, Zane." She said.

It then turned to a recording of Zane as a 6 month old toddler, wearing white footie pyjamas, looking at Soar. The date was 12/25/2034. "Merry Christmas, Zane." His parents said as Zane soon petted Soar and it squawked a bit.

It then turned to a recording of Zane, surprisingly in the size of an average teenager for a 3 year old, lying in a hospital bed and wearing a white medical garb. The date was now 8/9/2037. "Your son is suffering from a growth disorder we still haven't found a name for." A doctor said to Zane's parents. "I'm afraid there is not a chance he will make it by the end of the year."

"No, I refuse to accept this!" Zane's father replied.

"Tyler." Zane's mother said.

"No, I'm gonna find a way to make sure he doesn't die so young."

It then turned to a recording of Tyler, looking at some plans while Zane was lying on a table, with an oxygen mask over him as his mother came in from atop a set of stairs. The date was now 10/31/2037. "Tyler? Are you gonna come to honour our ancestors?"

"I don't have time to celebrate the Day of the Departed. It's gonna remind me of when Zane will die, which I won't accept!"

"No! You cannot save Zane! You have to accept the news."

"You're wrong. I will find a way to make sure he lives." Zane's mother tightened her grip on the railing.

It then turned to a recording of a tape recorder with Zane's mother's wedding ring on it. The date was now 11/2/2037. _"I love our son as much as you do." _Her voice was heard as the tape played. _"But he's dying. No one can save him. I'm afraid I can't watch you try. Goodbye."_

"Rachel." Tyler's voice had sadness in it before his hand was seen, placing his wedding ring beside hers.

It then turned to a recording of Zane opening his eyes, to the sound of machinery moving, on the bed. The date was now 2/14/2038. "Hello, Zane."

"Father." He replied as he slowly rises up and Tyler helps him. "How long have I been asleep?"

"6 months, but you're okay now." He coughs a little.

"But what about you?"

It then turned to a recording of Rachel hugging Zane, who is wearing a grey t-shirt, blue shorts and brown boots, as Tyler, who was very skinny, was lying in a bed. The date was now 5/12/2038. "Zane, I wish to speak with your mother for a bit."

Zane leaves the room as Rachel knelt down to him. "I really was wrong." She said.

"I don't blame you. He can now protect those who cannot protect themselves." He then placed his hand on hers. "By the time he turns 10, remove the disk from his hard drive, for a new one, and leave it here, for when the time comes that he finds out the truth. Don't worry, he'll know it is you." He smiled before closing his eyes. "The reason I ask, is because I love him."

It then turned to a middle aged man, walking along a snowy field before he stopped at a cabin. The date was now 9/23/2038. The man then knocked on the door before it opened, revealing Rachel. "Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for a boy named Zane." The middle aged man replied. It turned out to be a younger Wu.

"He's out back, chopping wood. I'll take you to him." Rachel and Wu start walking along the path. "You know, it is strange that a man like you found his way here."

"Why is that?"

"Normally, we prefer to be on our own. We rarely go out to Ninjago City."

"I promise this will not be long." Rachel soon points out to Zane, who is wearing a white fur coat over a grey sweater, green shorts and brown snow boots, holding an axe. His legs were protected from the cold due to wearing black long johns underneath his shorts. Zane had already chopped three trunks worth of wood and was preparing to chop another before Wu moves down the path to head over to him. As Zane soon chopped the tree trunk, he turned around and saw Wu. "Hello, Zane."

"Hello." He said. "Have we met?"

"No. But some would say I have a knack at finding young talent."

"Do you need me to chop wood?"

He soon chuckled. "Maybe one day, but not today."

"Then, why are you here? Are you lost?"

"Lost? Hm. An interesting word. Sometimes one has to be lost in order to be found."

"That does not make any sense."

"Maybe one day, but not today. Goodbye, Zane." He starts to walk away.

"Uh, will I see you again?"

"I'm sure of it. And when we do, you'll be asked to do far more than chop wood."

It then turned to the Mountains of Impossible Height, Zane, now wearing just a white t-shirt, blue jeans and black boots, walks up the path, surprisingly not tired. The date was now 9/30/2038. He soon came across the monastery and opened the gates. "Hello?"

The front doors into the monastery open, revealing Wu and Lloyd. Zane also saw a younger Misako, holding something wrapped in a bundle in her arms, who was by the side. The bundle in her arms was an infant LJ. "Welcome, Zane."

"It seems you have accepted our offer." Lloyd said.

"Offer?" Zane asked.

"Yes." Wu replied as he and Lloyd come up to him. "You among three others have been chosen to fight alongside us, as a Power Ranger."

"Power... Ranger?"

"I know, it can be confusing, but you'll learn in time. Please, let us introduce you to your fellow Rangers."

It then turned to the living room of the monastery, Zane, along with Ray, Abigail and a woman with dyed blonde hair, are seated before Wu and Lloyd. The date was now 10/1/2038. "We do not have time to waste." Lloyd said. "At the moment, Serpentine are coming in and around cities and villages. Which is why we need each of you to split up and defend them until we come as whole."

"How do we do that?" The woman asked.

Wu soon got out a case and opened it, revealing the Spinjitzu Watches. "These are your Spinjitzu Watches." He replied. "With them, you'll be able to become Spinjitzu Power Rangers."

It then turned to a desert, where a fight is going on. The date was now 4/25/2041. Zane, in his Ranger form, fires his arrows at some snakes before turning to strike one with his bow. As he fired another arrow, the big green snake comes up behind him, hisses and prepares to bite him. "Zane!" Lloyd was heard as he, in his Ranger form, suddenly pushed Zane down and held his arm up, causing the snake to bite it and he screamed as the snake turned away.

"Lloyd!" Zane yelled as he fired an arrow at the snake as it slithered away.

As he was watching the recording, Zane was shocked at the outcome. "It's my fault that Lloyd has become evil?" He asked himself.

The recording soon reached to the inside of the cabin. The date was now 6/5/2044, Zane's 10th birthday. "I know it breaks my heart to do this." Rachel said. "But it's what your father wanted. You will know why you're like this in time. But know this, he loved you. And so do I. Happy birthday, Zane." Rachel then moved her hand close, presumably to remove the disk from Zane as the image soon showed nothing but static.

"Then, I'm not 17. I'm 15." He blinked his eyes briefly before a tear soon came out of his left eye. He then noticed something on the floor before picking it up and rubs away most of the dust. It was a photo of the original Power Rangers, completely intact, but only shows his face, as well as the others, except for the original Blue Spinjitzu Ranger. "Abigail. Ray. I have always protected your children. Because they are not just friends, they are family to me. And I'll keep doing it." He soon puts the photo down, stands up and looks at Soar as it squawks.

"You now know the truth, Zane." Rachel said as she came down to see him and looks at the mess he made during his outburst. "You know, your father wanted to save children with the same disorder. But, it seems that you were also opposing it."

"Yeah. But no matter what, there will always be a way, instead of turning them into hybrids like me. Now, since I protect those who cannot protect themselves, my friends need me."

"They have already taken off. But you can catch up with them."

"How?"

"Soar is not just a pet, or a program, but can be converted into a mech."

"What?"

"When you left to become a Ranger again, and with the knowledge I learnt from your father, I reprogrammed Soar to respond to this." She holds out a small device, similar to a USB stick. "Of course, you'll have to come up with a name."

"I shall. Thank you, mother." He immediately takes off.

* * *

In Ninjago City, Wu falls to the ground as Lloyd laughs at the result. "You really have gotten weak with age, Wu." He said.

"Sticks and stones, may break my bones, but age doesn't stop me." He replied back jumping back onto his feet as Kai, Jay, Cole, Nya and LJ, morphed, came up to him. "Rangers, where is Zane?"

"He found out who he really was." Jay replied.

"So, he did, didn't he?" Lloyd muttered to himself, discreetly looking at the scar.

"He needed time alone."

"He'll come when he's ready." Wu said.

"Oh, he'll definitely come, when he sees what I become." Lloyd replied. "Fire the Garmatron Missile!"

* * *

In Lloyd's camp on the Dark Island, a Stone Warrior comes over to it and moves the controls as Garmatron raises its cannon before the warrior presses a button and fires a shot, sending a missile through the clouds.

* * *

In Ninjago, the 6 Rangers look on, in shock, as the missile explodes and Lloyd immediately grows before stopping and laughed as he looked down on them. "You all look so tiny to me now."

"We can't form the Spinjitzu Megazord without Zane." Nya said.

"Leave him to me." LJ replied before pressing his Spinjitzu Watch. "Emerald Dragon Zord, Megazord Mode!" The Emerald Dragon Zord moved upward before stopping for the arms and legs to straighten up. The tail moves up to the back as the wings did the same until they came at the tail and detach to allow the tail and wings to stay on the back, the arms move back a bit and the wrists open up to have the paws turn around into the wrists, replacing them with regular hands before the wrists return to normal, the ankles open up to have the paws turn around into the ankles, replacing them with normal feet before the ankles closed up and the dragon face tilted upward as the lower jaw slides down into the body, revealing its face before it poised.

* * *

In the cockpit, LJ looked on before getting out the parchment piece. "I'm gonna need some extra firepower against my father." He holds his hands close. "'Vehor, Getum, Ephts, Wrig, Feln'!"

* * *

Outside, the Aurumosarmis Sword appears in the Emerald Dragon Megazord's hand and starts flowing golden energy throughout the Megazord as it soon glowed. The glow then spreads out and faded away, showing the Dragonbone Megazord. "Dragonbone Megazord!" The Dragonbone Megazord swings its sword around before poising.

"Ah, the fabled Aurumosarmis Sword." Lloyd said. "It would be an honour to hold in my hands, once I eliminate you."

"Try it, father."

Lloyd charges at the Dragonbone Megazord as he held all his hands out to fire blasts of dark energy at it. The Dragonbone Megazord immediately swung its sword to try and deflect them. He manages to strike two of them, but the one that Lloyd fired from his lower left arm hits the Megazord's right leg and the top right arm shot hits the sword. The blast of the shot knocked the sword out of its hands, sending it landing close by. "Now, the Sword of Aurumosarmis is mine." Lloyd starts to walk over to it.

* * *

In the cockpit, LJ growled as he got up. "Oh no, you don't!"

* * *

Outside, the Dragonbone Megazord quickly gets up before charging at Lloyd and forces an arm up, making him fire a blast at the Aurumosarmis, causing it to break apart. "NO!"

The Megazord soon explodes as LJ soon came out, and the Emerald Dragon Megazord fell back, immobilized. "LJ!" The Rangers called out as they help him up.

"I had to destroy it." He replied, referring to the sword as he got out the parchment piece, and helplessly looked as it turned to ash and blew away into the wind. "I had no choice."

"It's okay, nephew." Wu said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll call the Flame Megazord." Kai said before squawking was heard and they look up to see a giant black falcon Zord fire lasers from its eyes, hitting Lloyd and moving him back.

"No need." Zane was heard as the other Rangers were surprised to see him, morphed, on top of the falcon Zord. "Soaring Falcon Zord, White Tiger Zord, combine!" He backflips off of it as he pressed his Spinjitzu Watch. The White Tiger Zord rises up and tilts its head back as the Soaring Falcon Zord comes apart as the talons attach to the back paws of the White Tiger Zord, the wings attach to the back, the body comes apart, forming into armour, which attaches to the front of the Tiger Zord and the head attaches to the Zord's while the beak comes off and attach to the top paws of the Tiger Zord, the higher beak on the left and the lower beach on the right. The falcon head soon opened up, revealing a face before it poised. "Fontglacier Megazord!"

The Rangers were all surprised to see the new Megazord. "Wow, so cool!" Jay said.

"A new Megazord will not stop me from destroying you, White Ranger." Lloyd said.

* * *

In the cockpit, Zane scoffed. "You will try." He replied.

* * *

Outside, Lloyd yelled as he charged at the Fontglacier Megazord. The Megazord quickly raised its arm to block the punch as well as moving his other arm to grab his leg before raising its own leg to kick Lloyd's chest, knocking him back. Lloyd then held all his hands out to fire blasts of dark energy at it. "Take this!"

* * *

In the cockpit, Zane laughed. "Nice try. Falcon Flap!"

* * *

Outside, the Fontglacier Megazord flaps its wings, sending Lloyd into the air.

* * *

In the cockpit, Zane raised his arms. "Fontglacier Megazord, Final Scratch!"

* * *

Outside, the Fontglacier Megazord jumps in the air before raising its arms and scratched Lloyd, knocking him down and creates an explosion as he landed on the ground. "A spinning victory."

During the explosion, Lloyd, reverted to his normal size, rolls on the ground before standing up and feels the left side of his face. He now had a scar leading down from his forehead down to his cheek, passing over the eye as the Rangers look at him. "Curse you, White Ranger." He said. "I'll get you yet." He soon held his hand out, summoning a portal and goes through it before it disappears.

"Zane, what did my dad mean by it?" LJ asked.

"Well, you see-" Zane was soon cut off.

"Hey, leave that for tomorrow." Cole said. "We got something more important to do."

They start taking off as Zane stayed where he was. "Hey, Zane, you coming?" Kai asked.

"I'll be along in a minute." Zane replied as they resumed walking away as Zane demorphed before seeing the Fontglacier Megazord come apart, reverting to the White Tiger Zord and Soaring Falcon Zord. While the White Tiger Zord leaves, Zane holds his arm out as the Soaring Falcon Zord shrinks, revealing to be Soar. Soar then came down onto Zane's arm to perch on it and looked at it. "I wonder if I should tell them the truth." Soar squawks a bit as Zane then turned to their direction.

* * *

Later that night, aboard the Destiny's Bounty, Zane walks along the dark hallway before hearing a message on his phone and got it out to look at it. It just said 'Left'. Zane turned to his left to see it lead to a study and opened it to see it dark as well.

* * *

He soon turned to the light switch and turned the lights on. "SURPRISE!" The other Rangers, Wu and Misako, some wearing white party hats, said aloud as they came out from hiding spots, some poppy party streamers and blowing party horns. "Happy birthday, Zane!" They soon got out a cake, completely covered in white icing and had four birthday candles on it, lit up.

"You all remembered." His tone didn't sound like he was excited.

"Cole made it, the mixture wasn't that bad." Jay said.

"You didn't burn it, did you?"

"No." Cole said.

"Never mind that, go ahead." LJ said.

Zane then reluctantly knelt down and blew out the candles, causing them to cheer. "Okay, let's hear a speech from the birthday boy." Kai said.

"Make it quick, I want a slice." Cole said.

"Be patient, Cole." Wu replied.

"Well, this is more of a confession." Zane said. "I was never born in 2032, it was 2034. I was diagnosed with an unidentifiable growth spurt disease that was still unidentified and by the time I was 3, I was the size of a teenager. It took my father months to make me better, some artificial organs, some mechanical parts, even my eyes. By the time he was finished, he was dying, so he gave custody of me to my mother and we lived a fine life until Master Wu found me and gave me an offer of a lifetime: the offer to become a Power Ranger. It means I'm not the second White Ranger, I have always been the White Ranger before all of you. During the Serpentine War, I got careless and ended up being confronted by the Great Devourer, the ancient snake the Serpentine worship. As it was about to bite me, Lloyd stepped in and took the bite that was meant for me. But we were able to end the war by destroying the Devourer, seal the Serpentine in tombs and bring piece to Ninjago. But the snake's venom had finally took hold of his body and he tried to steal the Gold Spinjitzu Rifle, but we stopped him. Afterward, we gave up our Spinjitzu Watches, hoping to return to our normal lives. But just a few years ago, there was still some Serpentine that would appear around Ninjago. When the original Blue and Black Rangers couldn't be found, Wu recruited Jay and Cole as a result before he found me, only I had no memory of him after 3 years because my memory disk was removed. It was that day that he re-recruited me and now all that we've been doing throughout the past year is my fault. And I'm sorry." Misako soon comes up to Zane and looked at him for a bit before slapping him, the force of the slap makes him look away from her, and walked away, along with an upset LJ, who grabs the present he was gonna give to Zane. Once LJ and Misako has left, Kai grabbed his gift, stood up and walked out, followed by Nya, Jay and Cole, who takes the cake away with him. Wu then looked on, in sadness, as Zane sighed while watching them leave. "Worst birthday ever."

"I don't care what they will say, old friend." Wu said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Know that I forgave you before and I'm forgiving you again."

"Thank you, Master." He then turned to the window as he heard the sound of Kai and Misako's cars leaving. "But, what does this mean for the White Ranger?"

To be continued...

* * *

**(A/N: Guess you wasn't expecting that)**


	11. White is the New Black?

After finding out who he truly was and the Rangers shunning him as a result, Zane wonders if he is still useful as a Power Ranger.

* * *

In the Rangers' homeroom classroom, Kai, Jay, Cole, Nya and LJ were all at their usual table, talking about last night. "I don't understand." LJ said. "If Zane was the White Ranger all along, why didn't he tell us?"

"Maybe out of respect for Wu." Nya replied.

"No, because he only thought of himself." Cole said. "It's his fault that we all have to fight Lloyd."

"Some friend he is." Jay sarcastically replied.

"I know." Kai said.

As they continued talking, Zane soon came in and walked over to them. "Uh, hi, guys." He said, but they just ignore him. "Guys, please. I said I was sorry. I was hoping that you would forgive me."

"I'm never forgiving you." LJ replied, not looking at him. "It's your fault we're fighting my father."

"And you call yourself our friend, you phony." Jay said, also not looking at him.

"As of today, you're no longer our friend." Cole said. "Respect points for you are depleted."

"But, guys-" Zane was soon cut off.

"We're done." Kai said. "Now, go away." Zane sighed as he soon went and sat down at an empty table.

As his now ex-friends continued ignoring him, Zane looks at his Spinjitzu Watch. "I should've said no."

* * *

18 Months Earlier

In the cabin, Zane, wearing a white fur coat, grey sweater, white track pants and black boots, comes out to the living room and finds it empty. "Mother?" He asked. "Mother?"

"I'm afraid she has left." Wu was heard, causing Zane to turn and see him sitting in an armchair, sipping some tea.

"Who are you?"

"Let just say I have a knack at finding young talent."

"Do you need me for something?"

He then stands up. "Have you ever heard of the Serpentine War?"

"Only bits and pieces of it."

"Your father fought in it, as the White Power Ranger." Wu lied to the amnesiac Zane who had his memory disc replaced, disappointed that he didn't remember him.

"Power... Ranger?"

"Yes. And as his son, you must carry on his legacy." He holds out the White Spinjitzu Watch for him.

"But, what about my mother?"

"I'm afraid she has gone missing, but me and my fellow Rangers will help you find her, if you help us in return."

"Very well." Zane holds his hand out and Wu hands him the Spinjitzu Watch.

* * *

Present

"Hey, bot boy." Zane looked up to see Chad, Tani and Mini coming up to him.

"Oh, it's just you, Chad." Zane replied, not in the mood.

"Aw, what's the matter. Did I touch a nerve? Why are you sitting away from your friends?"

"Oh, wait, let me guess, they're not your friends anymore." Mini said.

"Mind your own business." Zane replied.

"Come on, lighten up." Tani said. "If they can't be your friends anymore, we can."

"No way."

"Then, it looks like you're gonna be alone." Chad teasingly said. "An outcast, a loser." Zane then gets frustrated from hearing the comments. "Not a single person to comfort you. I guess you don't know the meaning of feelings at all, since you're a robot."

"Z, A, N, E, now lacking friends#" Chad and the girls start chanting and everyone in the class look at them. "#Feels like he has no feelings at all#" Now angered, Zane immediately got up. "#No feelings, no fee-#" They were cut off when Zane grabbed hold of Chad by his neck and lifts him high, causing everyone look at him, but do nothing to stop him.

"Don't you ever say words like that again." He said, almost to the point of choking him. "We clear?"

"Crystal." Chad was frightened when he said it before Zane throws him to the ground as Miss Fortis came in, but he passes by her as he left the classroom.

"Zane?" She asked, but he just ignored her before turning to the Rangers. "Did something happen to him?"

"Let's just say that he made the world's biggest lie ever." LJ replied. Miss Fortis was soon confused by it, but chose not to ask about it, and heads over to her desk.

* * *

On the Dark Island, the Celestial Clock was now over a month away from being complete as Lloyd looked at it while touching his scar. "The White Ranger shall pay for this." He said.

"Why must you only go after the White Ranger, when you go for all of them?" The Overlord asked as he flew over to him.

"Because it was his fault that I am what I am today." He then looked at the bite scar on his arm. "And he shall go first."

"Very well, and I have just the monster to do the job. And we'll have some Stone Warriors to distract the other Rangers for the time being."

* * *

In Ninjago City, Zane kicks an empty can as he walked along the street. "What am I to do?" He asked himself as he entered the park and sat on a nearby bench. "I told them the truth and they just simply pretend that I no longer exist." He soon sighed and looked at his Spinjitzu Watch. "I'm a failure."

"You don't seem like a failure." Someone called out as Zane sees a Stone Warrior, emitting fire all over its body. "I, Flamior, have orders to destroy you for Lord Garmadon, White Ranger. Face it, you're alone."

"No, I ain't." He then presses his Spinjitzu Watch. "Guys, come in."

* * *

In the hallway at Ninjago Academy, Kai was with Skylor by a water fountain, Jay and Nya were by their lockers, Cole and Seliel were looking at some posters and LJ and Aseey were looking at some books. Suddenly, their Spinjitzu Watches go off and Skylor and Seliel were confused. "Got somewhere to go?" Skylor asked.

"Not anymore." Kai replied, taking off his Spinjitzu Watch and puts it in his pocket, followed by the others.

"LJ, are you sure?" Aseey asked quietly, so that Skylor and Seliel wouldn't hear her.

"Zane lied to us." He replied. "He's the reason my father is evil. So, just ignore him if you see him."

Aseey just frowned upon hearing his answer. "Okay."

* * *

At the park, Zane was backing away as he still had his Spinjitzu Watch raised. "Guys, a Stone Warrior has cornered me!" He said into it, but gets no reply. "Come in, immediately!"

"You see?" Flamior asked. "Your fellow Rangers are ignoring you."

"Not all of them." Wu was heard as Flamior turned to see him. "Are you ready, old friend?"

"I'm ready, Wu." Zane replied, raising his left arm to his shoulder.

"Spinjitzu!" They both said. Zane moves his right thumb to his Spinjitzu Watch while Wu moves his left arm to the front of his waist as his right hand touched his Spinjitzu Watch.

"Golden Power!" Wu added.

* * *

Zane moves his left hand by his right shoulder as he moved his right elbow back while Wu jumps in the air as he held his arms out. "Ninjago!" They soon start spinning as their assigned coloured tornadoes soon appear and engulf them. They soon disperse revealing Zane and Wu, in their Ranger suits. Zane was on his right knee with his right arm spread out and his left arm in front of his right knee while Wu lands with left leg out while the right knee was bent, left arm spread out to the side and right arm in front of him before they look up as their assigned colour wind soon engulf their heads, turning into their assigned coloured helmets.

* * *

Zane and Wu poise before they charge at Flamior from both fronts.

* * *

Outside Ninjago Academy, Kai, Jay, Cole, Nya and LJ exit the building as they walked away from it. "We gotta tell Master Wu to have Zane turn in his Spinjitzu Watch." LJ said.

"But, LJ, I've been thinking." Nya replied. "If we kick Zane out, then we're one Power Ranger short."

"I don't care. He's old school. He never should've been a Ranger at all. Those in favour of kicking him out?" Kai, Jay, Cole and LJ raise their hand. After some reluctance, Nya does so as well. "Good. We tell Master Wu."

"Oh, you won't be telling him anything." A Stone Warrior was heard as they look to see some Stone Warriors as some surrounding students scream and take off.

"Oh, great." Jay sarcastically said. "Just what we need." He then raised his left arm up. "Ready?"

"Ready." The others reply, also lazily raising their Spinjitzu Watches before touching them, instantly morphing. They then poise and charge at the Stone simply spins around a Stone Warrior while having her arms folded and raised a leg, stopping a Stone Warrior from coming at her before grabbing another Stone Warrior's head and forces it back. Kai and Cole grab hold of a Stone Warrior before forcing it into another one and raise a fist while ducking to the left and punch the Stone Warriors behind them.

* * *

At the park, Zane and Wu cartwheel around Flamior as it tries to fire its flames at them, but miss before Wu then summons his cane and somersaults over it to try and strike it, only for Flamior to quickly grab the cane and force Wu onto the ground, causing him to demorph. "Say goodbye, old man." It said, throwing the cane at him.

Suddenly, it started to exclaim in pain as arrows were hitting its back and it growled as it turned to see Zane, holding his bow. "Zane, take my cane!" Wu yelled, throwing his cane at Zane, who catches it, puts it on his bow and pulls back the string.

"Holy Freeze!" He yelled, firing the cane, which becomes engulfed in snow, and hits Flamior. It groans as it becomes encased in ice and the cane passes through it. Flamior groans as it soon explodes. Zane soon lowered his bow. "A spinning victory."

* * *

At the academy, Jay sits on the ground as he moved his legs out, tripping a Stone Warrior and causing it to trip two more before he gets up to sit on them and tilts back to avoid a Stone Warrior, raising his legs to grab its sword and moved them down to have the sword handle jab it. LJ moved to the side, causing a Stone Warrior to hit another one before grabbing its shoulders and stands on them as he then forced it to spin with its arms wide out, striking down any Stone Warrior coming at him. He then jumped off the Stone Warrior and kicked it down. They all look on to see the defeated Stone Warriors disappearing and touch their Spinjitzu Watches. "Power down." They all demorph just as Zane, who had demorphed, and Wu show up.

"Guys, are you okay?" Zane asked.

"We didn't need your help!" LJ replied, pushing him aside as he walked away before the others did so as well with Wu looking at him before reluctantly following them while Zane stood where he was and sighed while lowering his head.

* * *

Later that day, in the bridge onboard the Destiny's Bounty, Wu had just listened to what the Rangers had to say while LJ went to the mall to pick up some tea. "You want me to have Zane turn in his Spinjitzu Watch?" He asked.

"Yeah, and his Super Spinjitzu Blade." Kai replied. "He's the reason we all became Power Rangers, to fight your twin brother, LJ's father."

"He lied to us from day one." Cole said.

"I know." Wu replied. "Even though you now have hatred for him, he is still your fellow Ranger, friend, and brother. And with one less Ranger, Lloyd will surely find a way to deal with us."

"We held our own with 6 Rangers before. Once he turns in his morpher and blade, forget about him." Wu then sighed, in disappointment.

* * *

In Mistaké's tea shop, at the mall, LJ was waiting by the counter as there was a sign saying 'Back in 10 minutes.' "Rough day, Junior?" Mistaké asked as she came into her shop.

"More like a rough week, Mistaké." LJ replied as he took the sign off for her. "We found out something about Zane."

"Ah yes, the one who always has been the White Ranger ever since the start of the Serpentine War."

"We found out that he was a hybrid, lied about his age and his past. He was also responsible for what my father is today. He is trying his best to apologise up and down. But, I'm not sure if I can really forgive him."

Mistaké then placed her hands on LJ. "Junior, I've started a little love for poetry ever since I was your chronicle age. This one seems to be the right time for a situation like this. I believe it was Swartz who once said it." As she spoke, Mistaké goes into the back room to get Wu's tea of choice. "'I think deeply about things and want others to do likewise. I work for ideas and learn from people. I don't like excluding people. I'm a perfectionist, but I won't let that get in the way of publication. Except for education and entertainment, I'm not going to waste my time on things that won't have an impact. I try to be friends with everyone, but I hate it when you don't take me seriously. I don't hold grudges, it's not productive, but I learn from my experience. I want to make the world a better place.'" She soon came back with the tea in a paper bag as LJ soon paid for it with half the price due to his employee discount.

"You're right. I better go see him." He takes the bag and leaves.

* * *

In the hallway of the boys' dormitory at Ninjago Academy, LJ was knocking on Zane's door. "Zane?" He knocked on the door again. "Zane, are you in there?" He soon opened the door and came in.

* * *

In Zane's room, LJ comes in, only to find it empty, the bed stripped, showing just the mattress, and something on it. He heads over to it and sees it was a note, Zane's Spinjitzu Watch, Super Spinjitzu Blade and room key. He picked them up and looked at the note. "'LJ, because you and the others had been ignoring me ever since my birthday, I felt like I am no longer needed as the White Ranger." Zane's voice was heard in LJ's head as he read the note. "I decided to move out and live somewhere outside the city. I'll still come to the academy, but I'll act like I don't know you all. Please tell your mother and Wu that I really am sorry for what happened to your father. Your ex-friend, Zane.'"

LJ sighed as he sat down on the mattress. "We never should've treated him that badly."

* * *

In an apartment, Zane, wearing a sandy coloured jacket, white tank top, blue jeans and black loafers, carries some boxes into a bedroom and sighed before seeing a photo of himself, along with the other Rangers among the stuff. He soon grabbed it, tore it in half and threw it in a nearby bin. "Still think leaving is a good idea?" Pixal asked as she came in.

"It's the only way." Zane replied. "His family will never forgive me."

"Oh, Zane." Pixal comes up to Zane and hugs him from behind. "Well, at least I'm glad you got me an apartment."

"Yeah. Using part of my father's inheritance."

* * *

On the Bounty, LJ enters the bridge to see the other Rangers, Wu and Misako, holding Zane's Spinjitzu Watch and Super Spinjitzu Blade. "He's gone." He said, surprising them as he puts the morpher and blade on the table. "He left his Spinjitzu Watch and Super Spinjitzu Blade, and moved out of his room."

"Good." Cole replied. "He never should've been a Ranger in the first place."

"Cole-" Wu was soon cut off.

"No, everything we did, fighting against Garmadon was his fault in the first place." Jay said.

"Guys-" LJ was also cut off.

"I agree." Nya said.

"Rangers-" Wu was cut off again.

"He should've perished in the Serpentine War." Kai said.

"ENOUGH!" Wu's outburst caused them all to look at him. Kai, Jay, Cole and Nya were glaring. "Yes, Zane was indirectly responsible for Lloyd becoming evil. Yes, he blamed himself for it. But know this: The past is the past. And the future is the future." They soon frowned.

"You told me that before." Misako replied. "How could I be so stupid?"

"Now, we must find Zane at once and tell him that we forgive him."

Alarms soon went off as Jay goes to the panel and puts the map up on the monitor. "Guess it'll have to wait." He said. "Stone Warriors have been spotted at the beach park." They all soon took off as Misako looks at the map.

* * *

At the beach park, civilians ran away as Lloyd and some Stone Warriors move along before stopping and look around. "White Ranger, come out, old friend." He called out before two energy blasts soon came at them, creating explosions that send the Stone Warriors into the air and landing on the ground. Lloyd turned to see the Rangers, all morphed, with Kai and Nya holding the Acquire Cannon and Wu and LJ holding the Power Bisento. "Where's Zane?"

"No longer a Ranger, Garmadon." Kai replied as he and Nya disassemble the cannon while Wu and LJ disassemble the bisento and Jay and Cole get out their weapons.

"Oh, he'll have to come back at some point. When I reveal an old enemy." Lloyd holds up his hand in the air before a portal appears in the sky and something comes out of it before landing. When it stood up, Wu was shocked to see who it was. It looked like a blue snake with red eyes and grey and yellow scales.

"Skales." He said.

"Nice to s-s-see you again, old man." He replied. "This time, I will not fall."

"Kozu, fire the Garmatron Missile." Lloyd said.

* * *

In Lloyd's camp on the Dark Island, Kozu came over to it and moves the controls as Garmatron raises its cannon before the warrior presses a button and fires a shot, sending a missile through the clouds.

* * *

At the beach park in Ninjago City, the missile hits Skales and explodes, making him grow before stopping and he laughs. The 6 Rangers look on before Kai turned to Wu. "We can't form the Spinjitzu Megazord without Zane." He said.

"Jay and Cole can deal with my twin brother while we deal with Skales." Wu replied before pressing his Spinjitzu Watch. "Destiny's Megazord!"

"Flame Megazord!" Kai and Nya said, pressing their Spinjitzu Watches.

"Emerald Dragon Zord, Mega Mode!" LJ said, pressing his Spinjitzu Watch."

The Bounty's thrusters move to the sides before moving down and hands come out while the ship moved downward, the bowel section moves forward and splits into two, making them look like legs, and the stern section rises, revealing its face, completing the Destiny's Megazord before it poised.

The Red Lion Zord rises up and the front paws retract, revealing hands, while the Maroon Phoenix Zord lands on the back, moved its wings down and raised up as the Lion Zord's head moved down and the Phoenix Zord's took over before tilting back, revealing its face before poising.

The Emerald Dragon Zord moved upward before stopping for the arms and legs to straighten up. The tail moves up to the back as the wings did the same until they came at the tail and detach to allow the tail and wings to stay on the back, the arms move back a bit and the wrists open up to have the paws turn around into the wrists, replacing them with regular hands before the wrists return to normal, the ankles open up to have the paws turn around into the ankles, replacing them with normal feet before the ankles closed up and the dragon face tilted upward as the lower jaw slides down into the body, revealing its face before it poised.

* * *

At Zane and Pixal's new apartment, they had just finished unpacking with Zane having just finished installing a new TV and turns it on, just as the news came on. "We interrupt this program to bring breaking news." A reporter said on the TV.

The TV then turned to a reporter, sitting at a desk with a live image of the Megazords attacking Skales as best as they can. "The Power Rangers find themselves in a fight with a giant snake." The reporter said, causing Zane to look closer.

"Skales." He said.

"It appears that their main Megazord not being present at this time is because of the lack of the White Ranger. So, I must ask among others. Where is the White Ranger?"

Pixal walks into the living room, only to find Zane is not there anymore. "Zane?" She asked before turning to the TV.

"Again, I repeat, where is the White Ranger?" Pixal turns to the open door and smiles.

* * *

At the beach park, Skales laughs as he backed away from the three Megazords. The two sword handles come out of the Flame Megazord's phoenix wings before the Megazord pulled the Flame Swords out. The Emerald Dragon Megazord's tail and wing detach before becoming the Dragon Axe. The Destiny's Megazord raised its left arm up before the panel opened up and the Anchor Flail comes out. "Your weapons-s-s will be useful to me." Skales said.

* * *

In the bridge on the Desiny's Megazord, Wu chuckles a bit. "Try it, Skales." He replied before turning the helm.

* * *

Outside, the Destiny's Megazord swings its flail as it soon swung it at Skales, but he easily grabs it. "Rangers!"

* * *

Down by the park, Lloyd chuckles as he sees Skales force the Anchor Flail at the other two Megazords, knocking them both down. "See that?" He asked Jay and Cole, who were both in their Super Spinjitzu forms. "They will all fall, and I will find your friend and destroy him."

Yelling was heard as Zane soon showed up, jumped in the air, raises his right leg and kicked Lloyd, knocking him down before landing. "Sorry I'm late." He said to Jay and Cole as he turned to them. "I needed some time to think. And I hope you forgive me for what happened."

"It doesn't matter." Cole replied as Misako soon came up to him and held out his Spinjitzu Watch and Super Spinjitzu Blade. "What matters is that you're here."

"I believe these belong to you." She said.

Zane takes the Spinjitzu Watch and puts it on his left wrist. "One extra Ranger or 10, it doesn't matter, you will still be destroyed!" Lloyd yelled. "And you shall be the first, Zane!"

"Not if I have anything to do with it, old friend." Zane replied before raising his left arm. "Spinjitzu!" He touches his Spinjitzu Watch with his right thumb.

* * *

Zane moves his left hand by his right shoulder as he moved his right elbow back. "Ninjago!" He starts spinning as a white tornado soon appeared and engulfed him. It soon dispersed revealing Zane, in his Ranger suit. He was on his right knee with his right arm spread out and his left arm in front of his right knee before he looks up as white wind soon engulfed his head, turning into his white helmet.

* * *

Up higher, Skales was still holding the flail as he was pulling on the chain to try and force the Destiny's Megazord close. In the bridge, Wu was still trying to move back. "Rangers, I require assistance immediately!" He yelled.

* * *

Outside, as Skales has brought the Megazord closer, the chain suddenly broke, causing Skales and the Destiny's Megazord to fall back. As the Destiny's Megazord fell back, the Emerald Dragon Megazord comes between them and faces Skales while holding the Dragon Axe. "No one touches my uncle!" LJ yelled from inside his Megazord.

"Looks into my eyes-s-s, Ranger." Skales said as his eyes started spirals and hypnotic waves came at the Emerald Dragon Megazord.

"Junior, don't look!" Wu called out from the Destiny's Megazord.

* * *

In the Emerald Dragon Megazord, Wu's warnings came too late as LJ's visor soon turned red and he started laughing. "You don't give me orders!" He yelled.

* * *

Outside, the Emerald Dragon Megazord turns to the Destiny's Megazord and raises its axe. But as it was about to strike, the Flame Megazord grabs hold of it.

* * *

Down by the park, Lloyd was kicked back as some Stone Warriors soon came at Jay, Zane and Cole. Cole soon grabbed hold of one and turns him to Lloyd. "Cole, no!" Zane yelled before running over to him.

Lloyd looked to see Cole about to make the Stone Warrior strike him, but Zane comes in between them as it came too late for Cole to stop as he then had the Stone Warrior strike him. Lloyd and Cole were both shocked to see Zane getting struck and falls back. "Zane!" Cole said as he forces the Stone Warrior away and Lloyd backed away, closing his eyes and putting his top arms on his head.

* * *

8 Years Earlier

Lloyd, in his Ranger form, strikes a snake down as the big green snake quickly passed by and he turns to see it come up behind Zane, who was in his Ranger form, fighting some snakes with his bow and arrow while the big snake prepares to bite him. "Zane!" He yelled as he quickly ran over to him and immediately pushed Zane down and held his arm up, causing the snake to bite it and he screamed.

* * *

Present

Lloyd groaned before looking to see Jay and Cole coming up to Zane as he was getting up. "Zane, I didn't know-" Cole was soon cut off when Zane pushes him aside as he got up.

"I did it on purpose." He replied. "Because I owe him one. If it were me, I'd be standing where he is. Lloyd, that makes us even."

"Guys, the Stone Warriors!" Jay called out as the Stone Warriors start charging at them, but Zane immediately jumped in the air, spun and lands in the middle of the pack on two fingers.

"Sotfa Attack!"

"'Sotfa'? What a weird name."

"Sotfa is Zane's improvised attack." Wu said as Zane spreads his legs out, starts spinning about and moves the two fingers to make him spin, kicking the Stone Warriors as he did so. He then stood up before poising while facing Lloyd.

"Remember that move, Lloyd?" Zane asked.

"Yes." Lloyd replied. "It was even a weird name."

"Then, you know that I was responsible for you succumbing to the venom of the Great Devourer." He soon demorphed as he straightened himself. "If I could, I would've gladly taken your place. And I'm sorry."

The red glow in Lloyd's eyes suddenly fade away as he placed his top two arms on his head, closed his eyes, and started groaning before stopping and looked up to face them, opening his eyes to reveal green ones. "I forgive you, old friend."

* * *

In the cockpit, Kai and Nya struggle holding it. "LJ!" Kai yelled.

"Snap out of it!" Nya yelled.

"We gotta force him out! Get into the Dragon Megazord and try to talk some sense into him."

"On it, brother."

* * *

Outside, Nya comes on top of the Flame Megazord before jumping onto the Emerald Dragon Megazord and heads inside it.

* * *

In the Emerald Dragon Megazord's cockpit, Nya comes up to LJ as he tried to struggle against the Flame Megazord. "LJ, snap out of it!" Nya grabs hold of LJ, but he immediately forced her back.

"Don't interfere!" He yelled before Nya soon grabbed hold of him.

* * *

Outside, the Emerald Dragon Megazord moves away from the other two Megazords. Down by the park, Jay, Zane, Cole and Lloyd look up to see it moving around before Jay raised his arm. "LJ, what is going on with you?" He asked into his Spinjitzu Watch.

"Skales has hypnotised him." Nya replied through it. "I can't get him out of it."

This gets Lloyd to think of something. "I think I know how." He said before grabbing Jay's arm and looked at the Spinjitzu Watch. "Maroon Ranger, get him out of the Megazord."

* * *

In the cockpit, Nya was shocked to hear Lloyd's voice. "Garmadon?"

"He needs to see me. It might snap him out of Skales' hypnotism."

"No way am I doing that!"

"Nya...trust him." Zane said through the Spinjitzu Watch.

"I really hope you know what you're doing." Nya slams a nearby button, causing them both to go flying out.

* * *

Outside, Nya and LJ come out of the Emerald Dragon Megazord and land as Jay, Zane, Cole and Lloyd ran over to them while LJ forced Nya away. "Don't take another step!" He yelled, getting out his chain whip.

He swings the whip at them before Cole ran at him. "Black Ranger!" Lloyd yelled as Cole got out his hammer and tried to strike him. But LJ swings his whip, wrapping it around the hammer handle and pulls it back, sending Cole to the ground before vaulting over him and kicked Jay down.

LJ then got out his sword and prepared to strike Zane, Lloyd soon grabbed hold of him from behind. "Let go!" Lloyd immediately wrapped all of his arms around him, restraining him.

"Junior. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I should've tried to fight it back years ago, but now, thanks to an old friend, I have." He soon sheds a tear. "I love you, son."

LJ's visor suddenly returns to normal as he dropped his sword and whip, and demorphed. Kai and Wu come up next to Jay, Zane, Cole, Nya and Misako. Lloyd lets go of his son as he soon knelt down before getting up and turned to him. "Father." He immediately hugs his son, shedding some tears. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon. It was mine."

They soon broke away from their hug and look at each other. "Dad, thank you."

"Don't forget about me." Skales said as he looked down at them.

"We need to get back into the action." Kai said.

"Wait." Lloyd replied, stopping him. "Get in your Zords, I have a little thank you gift."

* * *

In their respective Zords while Wu stayed on the Bounty, the Rangers, all in their Super form, were all waiting for Lloyd's gift. "Better not be something that blows us all up."

* * *

"If my dad gives us something, I trust him." LJ said from inside the Emerald Dragon Zord.

* * *

"I trust your father too, LJ." Zane replied from inside the White Tiger Zord.

* * *

Outside, Lloyd closes his eyes as he holds out his hands, emitting dark energy. "Zords, combine." He said.

The 7 Zords move in a straight line before the Maroon Phoenix Zord and Soaring Falcon Zord move further ahead, rise up, put their wings together and turn to their respective side with their backs facing each other. The Red Lion Zord moves in front of the two before rising up and the front paws retract, revealing hands while two flying Zords immediately attach to its back and the head moves back to act as a clip. The Emerald Dragon Zord's wings and tails soon come off while the main body attaches to the Lion Zord and the wings connect to the Lion Zord's feet while the tail comes on behind the two flying Zords. The Black Bear Zord and White Tiger Zord retract their legs into and come onto the Lion Zord's hands respectively. The Blue Octopus Zord straightens its tentacles before landing on top of the Dragon Zord's head, connect its tentacles to it and the Lion Zord's arms to act like shoulder pads and opened its mouth, revealing a face before poising.

* * *

In the new Zord's cockpit, LJ, Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole and Nya were all amazed at the interior. "Incredible!" Nya said.

"I know." LJ replied. "Thanks, dad."

"Consider calling it, the 'Spinjitzu Ultrazord'." Lloyd said through the monitor.

"That would do very well, Lloyd." Zane replied. "Now, time to eliminate Skales once and for all."

* * *

Outside, Skales looked up and the bigger Zord and backs away a bit. "Uh, goodbye." He said before preparing to slither away.

* * *

In the cockpit, Zane moves forward. "Oh no, you don't." He immediately raises a foot.

* * *

Outside, the Spinjitzu Ultrazord raises a foot before soon stomping on Skales' tail, causing him to scream as he was soon unable to move. "My tail!"

* * *

In the cockpit, the Rangers move forward a bit.

* * *

Outside, the Ultrazord grabs hold of Skales before lifting him in the air. "No, put me down! I'm afraid of heights-s-s!"

* * *

In the cockpit, the Rangers move their arms up. "Gladly."

* * *

Outside, the Ultrazord sends Skales flying in the air, causing him to scream before landing on the ground while the Ultrazord pulls out the tail from behind the wings and holds it out.

* * *

In the cockpit, the Rangers raise their arms. "Ultrazord Blade, final strike!" They all said, lowering their arms.

* * *

Outside, the Ultrazord raises its arms before swinging down, striking Skales with the Ultrazord Blade. Skales screams as he was struck before falling back and explodes.

* * *

In the cockpit, the Rangers look on, in victory. "A spinning victory."

* * *

Down by the park, the Rangers, demorphed, ran over to Lloyd and Misako. "Twin." Wu said, hugging his twin brother.

"Wu." He replied before breaking away.

"Will you come back with us?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Look at the state I am in. People will be afraid of me when they catch a sight of me."

"You can remain on the Bounty until we find the Gold Spinjitzu Rifle to bring you back to your old self. If you like."

"I shall. But first, there is something I must do."

* * *

On the Dark Island, the Celestial Clock was now a month from going off as the Rangers look at it. "The Celestial Clock will stop once the Helmet of Shadows is put back in its spot." Lloyd takes the helmet off and places it back on its pedestal, causing the clock to stop counting down.

The Rangers, Lloyd and Misako look on as the entire thing shuts down. "Now the Celestial Clock will not count down."

"For now. Unless someone removes it again."

Misako soon hugged Lloyd by his side. "Let's go home." She said before turning to LJ, who smiles. "All of us."

Lloyd then turned to Zane. "And, Zane. Thank you, old friend, for breaking me from control of the Devourer's venom."

"You're welcome... Lloyd." He said they all soon take off as the Overlord sees them leave and growled.


	12. Family Reunions

As the Rangers struggle with having Lloyd on their side, Jay's estranged brother comes to Ninjago and exposes the truth about him.

* * *

On the Dark Island, the Celestial Clock was not moving due to the Helmet of Shadows being on it as Kozu came up to it. "What does it mean for your plan, master?" He asked as the Overlord hovers around him.

"It means that my doomsday plan is delayed without Lloyd Garmadon having the Helmet of Shadows." He replied.

"Can it work for me?"

"No. The helmet is only destined for Garmadon. But until we get him back, I entrust you to lead the Stone Army, General Kozu."

"Thank you, master."

* * *

On the deck aboard the Destiny's Bounty, as it flew along the sky, Lloyd, wearing a black cardigan with holes for his lower arms, black jeans and black boots, was leaning on the railing as Misako came up to him. "Is there something wrong, Lloyd?" She asked.

"I can still hear the Overlord's thoughts." He replied. "They're intending to come after me."

"Well, no matter what, you know our son and his friends will protect you." She puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Misako."

* * *

At Mistaké's Tea Shop in the mall, Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, Nya and Wu were sitting at a table. Zane was back in his jacket, sweater and shorts. "Are you sure we should be having your twin brother staying on the Destiny's Bounty?" Cole asked.

"Yes." Wu replied. "I trust him."

"Besides, he is staying on the ship as well." Zane said.

"You two are lucky he's an old friend." Kai replied.

LJ and Pixal soon came up to them with some cups with straws in them. "Hey, Mistaké wants us to review her new product." LJ said as they place the drinks on the table. "Iced tea."

"Is this one blueberry?" Jay asked, pointing to the blue flavoured iced tea before taking it.

"Yeah. There's also banana, strawberry, apple, orange, raspberry, lemon and green grape."

"Strawberry?" Wu asked, taking the strawberry flavoured tea and sips it through the straw. "Bit too cold in my opinion."

Kai took the raspberry iced tea, Zane took the apple, Cole took the orange, Nya took the lemon, LJ took the banana and Pixal took the grape before they each take a sip through the straws. While Jay, Zane and Nya were surprised by the flavour, Kai, Cole, LJ and Pixal groaned in disgust. "Mistaké can have these flavours on the list, but not really for me." Cole said.

"Guess the taste testing was mixed reviews." Mistaké replied as she came up to them.

"Maybe if some of us tried a different flavour." LJ said.

"Then I'll need to brainstorm some new flavours."

"Add lime." Wu said. "Lloyd loves the flavour."

"Probably include cherry as well." Nya said.

"I'll do just that." Mistaké replied before she soon walked away. Jay's Spinjitzu Watch soon beeped before noticing that everyone else was with him before he got up and walked out of the shop.

* * *

In the main foyer, Jay heads over to a nearby pillar so that he wouldn't be spotted to answer his Spinjitzu Watch. "Yeah?" He asked into it.

"Jay, it's your mommy." It was Edna on the other end.

"Mom?" He looked to see the other Rangers and Pixal amusingly looking at him before moving to another pillar so that they wouldn't look. "How did you access this frequency?"

"I hacked into it." Ed said through the Spinjitzu Watch.

"Are you almost done with your friends?" Edna asked through the Spinjitzu Watch. "Because Edwin's coming home."

"Edwin?" Jay asked. "I thought you didn't want to see him again."

"Well, he was in town on business, son, so we invited him over for dinner." Ed replied through the Spinjitzu Watch. "Hopefully, we all put the past behind us."

"Gah, fine. Just don't tell him about you-know-what." He soon hung up before heading back to the tea shop.

* * *

"So, what was the call about?" Wu asked Jay just stood by the table. "After all, no one hacks into the Spinjitzu Watches without reason."

"My brother's coming to town."

"Aren't you happy?" LJ asked.

"No. Almost all my life, he hasn't talked to me, never played with me, wouldn't help me or my parents. By the time he turned 18, he moved away. Last time I heard from him, he won a lottery, got married, and he now has two kids."

"Wish I had a brother."

"Well, Nya's lucky." Cole said.

"Well, this lucky girl's going to the bathroom." Nya replied, teasingly, as she got up and walked out.

Seeing her leave, they quickly look back at each other as Jay quickly sat down. "So, are you still working on it?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, it should be done by next week." Jay replied. "She did ace her driving test and she needs a car."

"I still think it's not gonna be a good gift."

"How about a bet?" LJ asked. "Fiver?"

Kai and LJ then shook hands. "You're on."

* * *

In Lloyd's camp on the Dark Island, Kozu sees Sipal with a tray of Dark Matter as he came up to her. "What are you planning?" He asked.

"I'm thinking that we can get Garmadon back by encasing him in something hard and then the Overlord can force him to put the helmet back on." She replied, grabbing a handful of dirt before dropping it into the Dark Matter. "Therefore, Encasenzton is perfect for the job." The Dark Matter soon glows and forms into a figure before fading away. The figure looked like a Stone Warrior with brown armour and grey gauntlets.

"Encasenzton, find the one they call Lloyd Garmadon, and bring him to me."

"As you wish, my lord." Encasenzton said before holding out its hands, summoning a portal.

* * *

At Ed and Edna's scrap yard, a young man in a black suit and grey sweater walks along the junkyard before seeing Jay, sporting grey coveralls, underneath an old 1970 Ford Torino, lifted by a carjack, Edmark lying next to him, and came over to him. "That you, dad?" He asked. "Could you pass me that pipe wrench by the bumper, please?" The man grabbed the pipe wrench, knelt down and tapped his left foot with it. "Ah, thanks." Jay wheels out from underneath the car and was shocked at who it was. "Edwin."

"Hello, Jay." Edwin replied as Jay got up and they hugged. Luckily, the coveralls weren't caked with oil yet. "So, what is my dirty little brother been doing lately?"

"I'm not dirty." He soon got up. "I've stopped wearing overalls, don't wear glasses anymore, no longer homeschooled, got myself a girlfriend and a new dog."

Edwin looks at Edmark. "Really?"

"Yeah, you should come meet her. I'm gonna be there myself in a few minutes, anyway."

"I can't, I only just came to see mom and dad and head off to a meeting."

"Can't you at least spend more time with your family, rather than work?!"

"Jay, this is important. If this works out well, we'll be rich."

"I guess that excludes me."

"Come on, Jay, you as well. Can't you see that this is all so I could get our parents out of a junkyard?"

"You see, that's the sort of tone which is what caused dad to force you to leave!"

"Well, at least I wasn't dumped on someone's doorstep when I was a kid!" Edmark starts to bark at Edwin.

"What?"

"They didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"You're not related to us." Edwin immediately walked away with Edmark still barking at him before Jay saw Ed and Edna at the door, shocked at Edwin exposing the truth.

The confused Jay then came up to them. "Mom, is it true?"

"I'm afraid it is." Edna said.

"See, son, you're adopted." Ed said, causing Jay to become shocked.

"I'm... adopted?" Jay asked.

"You were a baby when you were left on our doorstep." Edna replied.

"It was around the time we lost our daughter Edwina in a car accident." Ed said. "And we took you in as one of our own, but Edwin never approved and tried many times to have you taken to an orphanage."

"But I'm sure deep down, he loves you. It just takes time."

Jay soon sighed. "I need to get back to the car." He said before walking back to the car and Ed and Edna look on.

* * *

On the streets of Ninjago City, civilians were running away from Encasenzton as Chad, Tani and Mini ran among them before it spewed some mud, hitting Tani and some civilians, covering them in mud and it immediately hardens, causing them to look like statues. "Tani!" Mini yelled as she tried to turn back to her, but Chad pulls her away.

"We gotta get away, unless we act like her!" He replied. "We can come back for her later."

* * *

Close by, Kai, Zane, Cole, Nya, LJ and Wu see the civilians run as Seliel passes by. "Sel, what is it?" Cole quickly asked his girlfriend.

"If you see it, Cole..." Seliel replied as she turned to him while running. "RUN!"

Seliel immediately resumed running as they turn back to see Encasenzton encasing a middle aged man. "We ain't running." Kai said.

LJ soon raised his Spinjitzu Watch. "Ready?" He asked.

"Ready." The others replied, raising their Spinjitzu Watches.

"Spinjitzu!" They all said as they move their right thumbs to their Spinjitzu Watches while LJ kneels down as he moved his left arm close to his right shoulder as his right hand touched the Emerald Spinjitzu Watch and Wu moves his left arm down to the front of his waist as his right hand touched the Gold Spinjitzu Watch.

"Emerald Power!" LJ added.

"Golden Power!" Wu added at the same time.

* * *

Kai, Zane, Cole, Nya, LJ and Wu move their left hands by their right shoulders as they move their right elbows back while LJ and Wu jump in the air as they held their arms out. "Ninjago!" They start spinning as their assigned coloured tornadoes soon appear and engulf them. They soon disperse revealing the Rangers, in their Ranger suits. They were on their right knees with their right arms spread out and their left arms in front of their right knees while LJ and Wu land with their left legs out while their right knees were bent, left arms spread out to the side and right arms in front of them before they all look up as their assigned colour wind soon engulf their heads, turning into their assigned coloured helmets.

* * *

The six Rangers poise before charging at Encasenzton with Kai crouching down and bringing his hands together for Nya to bounce off of, somersault and kick it, only fazing it before Encasenzton strikes Nya at her back, knocking her down onto the ground. Kai then backflipped to try and kick it while Zane spun around from behind Encasenzton, only for his leg to end up stuck inside its body. "It's like mud!" He said as Cole vaulted over him to kick it in the head, making Encasenzton to move back and free Zane's leg. LJ cartwheel as he charged at it, only for Encasenzton to move to the side and making him to miss as Wu soon went to punch it, but ends up with his hand stuck through its chest. "Uncle!" LJ yelled as he and Nya grab hold of him and kick Encasenzton back, freeing his hand before they spread out.

"Call Jay!" Wu tells Cole.

"Yes, Master!" He replied before hiding behind a pillar and raised his left arm.

* * *

At the junkyard, Jay comes out from underneath the car with a toolbox, sighing. "Where's my screwdriver?" He asked himself before hearing his Spinjitzu Watch beeping from his bike.

He gets up and ran over to it, immediately answering. "Stone Warrior on Poles." Cole's voice was on the other end of the Spinjitzu Watch. Sighing, Jay puts his Spinjitzu Watch on, gets on his bike, puts his helmet on, starts it, and drove off, into the city.

* * *

Close to the street, Jay stops his bike, gets off and runs down the street, not bothering to take his helmet off.

* * *

By a cafe, Edwin was reading a newspaper as Jay ran past him. "Jay?" He asked as he got up, grabbed his stuff and went to follow him.

* * *

Close by, Kai is knocked back as Nya slides underneath Encasenzton and spun to try and kick it in its legs, but they go through before it kicks Nya, making her roll back as Cole somersaults over it to strike it, but it goes through as he soon lands and sees Jay, who takes off his helmet. "About time. Come join the party."

Edwin shows up and hides behind a pillar. "What is he up to?" He asked himself as Jay threw his helmet aside, landing by Edwin's legs, and raised his left arm up.

"Spinjitzu!" He said before putting his thumb on the Spinjitzu Watch. "Ninjago!" He soon morphed into his Ranger form and poised.

Edwin was immediately surprised as Jay charged at Encasenzton. "Whoa!"

Jay cartwheeled behind Zane and kicked it while on his hands, knocking it back, lands on his feet and got out his flail. "Thunder Flail!" He spins it about and strikes Encasenzton. The moment he did, the flail started to emit more electricity and as soon as it came out, Jay spins around and swung the flail again, hitting Encasenzton, sending it spinning in the air and lands on the ground. "Spinjitzu Blaster!"

* * *

Jay held the flail out while Zane places his bow on top of the flail, Cole places his hammer on top, Nya places her spear underneath the bow and Kai places his swords one each end of the bow, creating the Spinjitzu Blaster. Cole and Kai held the sides while Nya and Zane were knelt down, using their respective shoulders while holding onto the sword handles and Jay held the flail handle. "Lightning Power!" Jay places his hand on top of the blaster. The end of the blaster soon starts emitting energy and expands. "Ready? Fire!" The blaster fires its shot, which surprisingly expanded.

* * *

The shot hits Encasenzton, creating an explosion and sending it in the air. Encasenzton soon held out its hand, summoning a portal underneath it and goes through it. "He got away." Cole said.

"But, what just happened to our shot?" Nya asked.

"We may have to review." Zane replied. "We'll meet up back at the Bounty."

* * *

Several minutes later, Jay, demorphed, comes over to the pillar where he placed his helmet, only to find it gone. "First, i can't find the screwdriver and now I lose my helmet?" He asked himself as he looked around before he heard throat clearing and turned to see Edwin, holding the helmet before giving it to him.

"Is there, uh, something you want to tell me?" He asked.

* * *

At the beach park, Jay buys a blueberry slushy as well as a lemonade one, and gives Edwin, who was waiting by the bike with the helmet on it, the lemonade slushy. "So, apparently my...biological...mother or father was my predecessor, so Wu recruited me." He said before they walk along with Jay soon pushing his bike.

"Wow, my brother is a Power Ranger." Edwin replied before sipping his slushy. "The Blue Spinjitzu Ranger."

"Sometimes I don't believe it myself." He soon stopped. "Edwin, look, you can't tell anybody about it."

Edwin turned back to him. "Not even mom and dad?"

"They know. Besides, it's not even safe for you to know."

"Well, look, your secret's safe with me. Boy, I feel pretty stupid. I mean, here I was, telling you that you need to be a more interactive person, and you are. You and your fellow Rangers, responsible for protecting the whole planet."

"Well, I'm not a little kid anymore."

"No, you're not. And I'm really proud of you. But, I'm not proud of myself before you came."

"What do you mean?"

Edwin soon sighed. "It was my fault Edwina died. We were walking to school one day, her shoelace got untied while we were in the middle of the road. I didn't notice as I kept walking while she tied her shoe, and when I heard her scream, she was on the ground, gone. I didn't blame the driver, I blamed myself for not being there."

"My Master once told me this, 'We cannot change the past, but we can affect the future.' I'm sort of proud you told me about your sister. You just didn't want to lose another relative."

"Yeah."

* * *

In Lloyd's camp on the Dark Island, Encasenzton looked on as Kozu faced Sipal. "Not one single Ranger was affected by that clod you call a warrior!" He yelled, pointing to Encasenzton, who lowered its head.

"I apologise, Lord Kozu." She replied.

"I don't want to see it until it's got at least one Ranger."

"Yes, my lord." Kozu walks away as Sipal turned to Encasenzton, who nods and walked away.

* * *

In the bridge aboard the Destiny's Bounty, Kai, Zane, Cole, Nya, LJ, Wu and Misako watch the news on the monitor where a female reporter was facing the camera while medics in the background were carrying the mud encased people away. "This is Gayle Brown, reporting live from outside the Ninjago Convention Center." She said. "Just moments ago, a mud-like Stone Warrior was attacking random citizens until the Power Rangers shown up and took it down. The conditions of those affected are critical as scientists are trying their best to find a way to free them from their current state."

Wu then turned the monitor off. "We need to make sure Encasenzton doesn't affect any more people." He said. "Do you have any ideas?"

"When Jay attacked it, there was some electricity coming out of it and into his weapon, which gave us the winning blow." Kai replied.

"The creature was made from mud." Nya said. "So, it produced more electricity, even if it was little."

"Then you must find a way to store that electricity and use it against the warrior." Wu replied.

* * *

On the deck of the Destiny's Bounty, Lloyd was meditating as Jay then came on board, unintentionally making a creak. "What is it, young Jay?" Lloyd asked.

"I just came to see if I left my screwdriver here." He replied.

"It's in the closet."

"Thanks." Jay prepares to head below before the sound of creaking was heard as Lloyd was getting up.

"Is something the matter?"

"What do you mean?"

"You seem a little distracted."

"Well, there is something."

* * *

A few minutes pass with Jay talking to Lloyd about his adoptive brother finding out he was a Power Ranger. "The thing is, I'm kind of glad that he knows. For the first time in our lives, he respects me."

"I am sure he respects you for more than just the fact that you are a Power Ranger."

"Hey, no offence, Lloyd, but you really don't know my brother at all."

"And how well do you know your brother?"

"Well, he's a lot older. Growing up, it was almost like we were in different families. So I guess we... really hardly know each other at all."

"Don't you think you need to know someone before you can earn their respect?" Jay thinks about it for a bit.

* * *

At the beach park, Edwin was on his phone while sitting at a bench. "I mean, has he grown up?" He asked the person on the other end of the phone. "You really should meet him. I'm sure the kids will find that he really is a great uncle." Pretty soon, a portal appears and Encasenzton comes out of it. "Uh, I'll have to call you back."

Edwin hangs up just Encasenzton soon spewed some mud out, covering him in it and it hardens up, encasing him in it, just as Jay shows up. "Edwin!" He yelled before coming up in front of him. "My brother had nothing to do with this!"

"No, but you do."

Encasenzton immediately spews at Jay, who moves to the side, spinning as he did so before backflipping until his feet hit a tree and he bounces off of it, punching Encasenzton back before raising his left arm. "Spinjitzu!" He moves his right thumb to his Spinjitzu Watch.

* * *

Jay moves his left hand by his right shoulder as he moved his right elbow back. "Ninjago!" He starts spinning as a blue tornado soon appeared and engulfed him. It soon dispersed revealing Jay, in his Ranger suit. He was on his right knee with his right arm spread out and his left arm in front of his right knee before he looks up as blue wind soon engulfed his head, turning into his blue helmet.

* * *

Jay poises before charging at Encasenzton.

* * *

In the bridge aboard the Destiny's Bounty, the other Rangers, Misako and Lloyd hear the alarm and look at the monitor to see Jay kicking Encasenzton, only to be forced back. "Mud-block is back." Kai said.

"Let's get going." Wu replied before heading over to the helm and pulls the lever.

* * *

Outside, the Bounty rises high before turning around as the thrusters soon burst more fire and goes onward as the boy from before once again sees it. "Mommy, it's the flying ship." He said to his mother, pointing up to it.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" She asked. "Ships don't fly." She really doesn't even notice the Bounty as it flew by.

* * *

At the beach park, Jay cartwheels around before getting on his feet and swings his flail. "You should know that every time you try to hit me, you're charging my Thunder Flail up." He said.

"I noticed." Encasenzton replied. "But are you quicker than before, without your brother watching?"

"Shut up!" Jay charges at Encasenzton, only for it to kneel down, grab hold of his legs and rises up, for Jay to flip and land in his back behind it.

Encasenzton laughs as it turned around just as Jay was slowly getting up. "This is the end, Blue Ranger."

As Encasenzton opened its mouth, the Bounty appears over it, without it noticing before the other 6 Rangers, morphed, jump down from off the deck as LJ holds the Power Bisento while Kai, Zane, Cole and Nya hold their own weapons before he swung it downward, striking Encasenzton and knocking it down. "Jay, you okay?" Nya asked as she helps her boyfriend up.

"Yeah." He replied before pointing to his encased adoptive brother. "But look what it did to Edwin!"

"We can free your brother if we take down Encasenzton." Wu said.

"Time to go Super." LJ said, getting out his Super Spinjitzu Blade. "Ready?"

The other soon got out their Super Spinjitzu Blades. "Ready." They replied.

They spin their Super Spinjitzu Blades before raising them high. "Super Spinjitzu Blades, ignite!" They called out.

* * *

The Rangers' Super Spinjitzu Blades ignite as the Rangers, helmetless, swing them downward, letting out bursts of their powers that move into them, turning their Ranger suits into their Super Ranger form.

* * *

"Zarbsornurthar Blaster!" LJ said.

* * *

They immediately extinguish their Super Spinjitzu Blades. LJ holds his Super Spinjitzu Blade out as Kai and Jay put theirs together and place them on top of LJ's while Zane and Cole put theirs on the sides and Nya placed hers underneath as Wu placed his in front of LJ's. He holds it out to Encasenzton while the other Rangers surround him. "Ready? Fire!" He immediately fired the shot.

* * *

The shot hits Encasenzton, causing it to fall back and explode.

* * *

At the hospital, the hardened mud encasing Encasenzton's victims comes apart as the recovered victims look at themselves, some of their families comfort them. "Tani!" Chad and Mini come up to Tani before they hug her. "You're okay!"

* * *

At the beach park, the mud encasing Edwin comes apart and he falls to his knees. "Edwin." Jay said, running over to him and kneels down. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." He replied before placing a hand on his shoulder. "Well done, bro."

* * *

In Lloyd's camp on the Dark Island, Kozu comes onto the Garmatron and turns to the piloting Stone Warrior. "Fire the Garmatron Missile!" He yelled as the Stone Warrior came over to it and moves the controls as Garmatron raises its cannon before the warrior presses a button and fires a shot, sending a missile through the clouds.

* * *

At the beach park, the missile comes at Encasenzton's remains and explodes, bringing it back together and grows. "Now you can all be entombed in mud!" It yelled.

The Rangers and Edwin look up at it. "Guess you got Round 2 on your hands." Edwin said.

"Yeah." Jay replied. "You better take cover."

Edwin nods and heads over to a nearby tree as LJ raised his left arm. "Father, we're gonna need you." He said.

* * *

In the bridge aboard the Destiny's Bounty, Lloyd listens to what his son said. "On it, son." He replied before coming up to the helm and raised his hand. "Zords, combine!"

* * *

The 7 Zords move in a straight line before the Maroon Phoenix Zord and Soaring Falcon Zord move further ahead, rise up, put their wings together and turn to their respective side with their backs facing each other. The Red Lion Zord moves in front of the two before rising up and the front paws retract, revealing hands while two flying Zords immediately attach to its back and the head moves back to act as a clip. The Emerald Dragon Zord's wings and tails soon come off while the main body attaches to the Lion Zord and the wings connect to the Lion Zord's feet while the tail comes on behind the two flying Zords. The Black Bear Zord and White Tiger Zord retract their legs into and come onto the Lion Zord's hands respectively. The Blue Octopus Zord straightens its tentacles before landing on top of the Dragon Zord's head, connect its tentacles to it and the Lion Zord's arms to act like shoulder pads and opened its mouth, revealing its face before poising. "Spinjitzu Ultrazord!" Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, Nya and LJ said aloud.

* * *

In the cockpit, the Rangers look on as the Ultrazord looks down at Encasenzton, who just growled.

* * *

"You'll never stop me!" It yelled before open its mouth, spewing out mud, but it barely makes an affect.

* * *

In the cockpit, Jay, who was at the front, closed his hand tight. "Anybody ever tell you not to throw up on people?" He asked.

* * *

Outside, the Spinjitzu Ultrazord raises its left arm, grabbing Encasenzton's jaw, and forces it up, stopping it from spewing mud and raised it higher, into the sky. As soon as Encasenzton landed, the Ultrazord pulls out the Ultrazord Blade and holds it out.

* * *

In the cockpit, the Rangers raise their arms. "Ultrazord Blade, final strike!" They all said, lowering their arms.

* * *

Outside, the Ultrazord raises its arms before swinging down, striking Encasenzton with the Ultrazord Blade. Encasenzton screams as it was struck before falling back and explodes.

* * *

In the cockpit, the Rangers look on, in victory while Jay sighed out of relief. "A spinning victory."

* * *

The following morning, Jay cleans out some oil, while Edmark lies next to him before Edwin comes up to him, wearing a green shirt, blue overalls and black boots. "Hey, Jay." He said, causing Jay to turn to him.

"Edwin. I thought you'd be back in Ignacia by now.

"Ah, business meeting got rescheduled thanks to you and the Rangers."

"So, you came to blame me?"

"No, to thank you. So, do you need any help with that car? I still remember a couple of things dad taught me."

"Sure thing. Just need to strip that car the police gave us and put most of the parts in here."

Edwin then chuckled as he looked at a 2014 Porsche Boxster. "This is why I didn't want to be a mechanic." He heads over to it.

* * *

Several days later, Jay guides Nya across the car park at Ninjago Academy as they come over to the car. "Jay, what is going on?" She asked, wondering why she has a blindfold on.

"Okay, stop." He replied before he soon took the blindfold off of Nya, showing her the car, surprising her. "Happy birthday, Nya!"

"Oh, Jay! You didn't have to!"

"Ah, I think you needed one since you passed your driving test." He holds out the keys.

"Oh, thank you!" She then kisses his cheek before taking the keys from his hand and heads over to it as Kai, Zane, Cole, LJ, Wu and Edwin came up to Jay.

"We did a good job, Edwin."

"I guess we did." He said as they see Nya get in, starts the car and decided to test the engine, giving off a lot of revs and she chuckles before Jay, Zane, Cole and Edwin join them.

"Told you Nya would like it." LJ said to Kai before holding his hand out. "5 bucks, please." Kai shook his head as he got his wallet out.


	13. The Letter

**(A/N: While I wait for some name suggestions for Rise of the Ninjago Force, I'll work on my other projects, maybe even finish some)**

* * *

Upon learning his biological father has passed on, Jay discovers several things about him.

* * *

In Ninjago City, Jay shows up near a post office on his motorbike before he stops it, kicks the stand down and got off before they head over to the post office. He takes his helmet off while heading over to the P.O. Boxes, unlocks one of them and gets the mail out of it before locking it up and discovers that the envelope on the front had a seal on the side. "'Ninjago's Business & Defence'?" He asked himself as he came over to his bike, puts the other envelopes in his satchel and opened the envelope in his hand. It showed a letter. "'Dear, Mr. Jay Walker, I, Patrick Rice, as your family lawyer, am sorry to inform you, but your father has just passed on." Jay soon gasped before continuing. "For information about his will, please contact my office in the card provided. Again, I apologise for your loss.'" Jay immediately dropped the letter, gets on his bike and starts it. "It can't be!" He immediately sped off, moving between some cars that honk their horns for his actions.

* * *

At his parents' scrapyard, Jay immediately got off the bike without turning it off as it fell to the side, passing by Edmark, who got up and barked for being ignored.

* * *

He immediately entered the trailer while taking his helmet off. "Mom!"

Edna soon came out. "Wow, you're out of breath." She said. "What is wrong?"

"Where's dad?"

"I'm sorry, he's no longer here."

Jay was soon saddened by the news. "No."

"Yep, I'm back." Ed was heard as he came in, carrying a rucksack, causing Jay to turn to him. "Jay, my boy. What brought you here in a hurry?"

Jay then immediately hugged him. "Oh, thank goodness, you're okay."

"Of course, why would you ask?"

"I got this letter saying that my dad had passed away."

"Well, son, as you can see, I'm alive and well." He soon frowned. "But... it must've been your biological father."

"My real father?"

"Remember how Edwin found you by our doorstep when you were just a baby?" Edna asked as she came up to him with a letter and key. "These were left alongside you as well."

Jay soon took them and looked at them. "'In the likely event of my passing, I want my son, Jay, to come to this address. 7253 Thyweal Drive. The code is in some of the letters in this sentence, upside down. 'Fear isn't a word where I come from'.' Hmm, my dad must be a fan of Fritz Donnegan too."

"Jay, I really do hope this doesn't change anything at all."

"Don't worry, it doesn't." He soon walked out of the trailer.

"Oh, I worry about him."

"I'm sure he'll be fine, sugarplum." Ed said. "He had already gotten use to the fact that he was adopted."

"And now, we bring you live to Ninjago City Beach Park, where the unveiling of the statue of AniStone, the antagonist of late actor Cliff Gordon's debut movie." Gayle said on the TV as Ed and Edna turn to it.

* * *

At the beach park, a crowd was gathering as an elderly woman was by a statue that was covered by a big tarp. Skylor and Seliel were among the crowd as Chad, Tani and Mini were joining in it. "The actress who played AniStone, Kira Regina, has been given the honour of unveiling it." A reporter said as he turns to the crowd and the cameraman aims at it.

The elderly woman, with blonde hair with greying at the scalp, wearing a purple dress, faces the crowd, some of which were taking photos. "As you all know, Cliff has been a great friend to not just me, or any other actors in his debut, he is a great friend to all of us." Kira said. "Which gives me great pleasure to unveil, not just AniStone, but an addition to the statue." She soon grabbed hold of the tarp and pulled it back, revealing the statue, which shows a teenaged boy with a sword, fighting a monster-like being.

The crowd start taking photos of the unveiled statue, Stone Warriors soon appear and surround the crowd, causing them to scream and run away. "Monster!" Skylor yelled as she ran.

"It appears that we have Stone Warriors on the scene!" The reporter said to the camera. "Power Rangers, if you're watching, HELP US!" Chad, Tani and Mini soon bump into them, falling on top of them just as Kozu comes up to the statue.

"You could prove useful." He said before getting out a vial of Dark Matter and throws it at the statue, mainly at the AniStone figure.

* * *

At Thyweal Drive, Jay walks along the path as he saw that most of the buildings were mansions before coming across the number '7253'. Jay saw that it was the biggest mansion on the block and had a large gate preventing him from coming in. "Was this where my biological father lived?" He asked himself as as came up to the keypad and looks at the note before turning it upside down and to try and find the code in the upside down sentence before typing in the code. The keypad soon beeped and the gate started moving forward. Rather than wait for it to fully open, Jay soon moved through between the gap and moved along the path until he came across the front doors, looked at the key, inserts it into the lock, turns it, and opened the doors.

* * *

The interior at the front entrance astonished Jay the moment he stepped in. There was blue walls, a staircase and some rugs. He then turned to the left to see a doorless doorway before heading there.

* * *

The living room itself had beige coloured walls, a big TV mounted on one of them by some very long couches in the middle of the room and a giant window at Jay's left. "Fear isn't a word where I come from!" Someone called out, causing Jay to turn and poise, only to find it is a statue.

The statue was of a young man, in space gear, holding what appeared to be a snake and aiming some sort of blaster. "Wow. He even got himself a life sized statue of Fritz Donnegan." He then looked beside the statue to see many trophies and went over to them. There were 50 trophies, sorted by year and event. Jay went over to the very first one that looked like it was made of brass, slightly becoming rusty. He picks it up and looks at it. "'Best Debuting Teen Actor of the Year. 2007. Stone Animals. Cliff Gordon.' Cliff Gordon... where have I heard that name before?" He soon gasped when he somehow remembered something.

* * *

Less than 8 Years Earlier

10 year old Jay, wearing a grey t-shirt, blue oil covered overalls and blue sneakers, Ed and Edna were among a crowd, cheering a group of people at what appeared to be a movie premiere as they walk along a red carpet, some signing autographs. A man in his late 40s with black hair that was slightly greying at the sides, wearing a black suit, white shirt, blue tie and black dress shoes, sees Jay before kneeling down to him and pats his head while Edna got out her phone and hands it to him for Cliff and Jay to have a selfie.

* * *

Present

Jay soon gasped while dropping the trophy. "It was him." He said to himself. "My father was Fritz Donnegan. Does that mean... I'm the son of the actor? I'm Jay Gordon?"

"Jay?" Nya's voice was heard, causing him to turn to see her at the doorway.

"Nya."

"When you didn't show up at the academy for class, your parents told me where you would be. And it seemed like you needed some comfort."

"Fear isn't a word where I come from!" The statue called out, causing Nya to look at it.

"Fritz Donnegan?" Nya comes over to the him before kneeling down to pick up the trophy and looked at it. "'Cliff Gordon'? Wait, the actor? This is his house?" She puts the trophy back on the display before the wall next to them opened up, showing a secret doorway. "I wonder what's in there." They both head over to it.

* * *

The room was shown to actually be the dressing room where a mirror, some makeup and costumes were as they look around. "This is... his dressing room." He said, astounded.

"That's not all. Look." She points to the wall opposite the mirror and he turns to it.

Jay turns to the wall and sees that it is a display of the original Blue Ranger, involving many articles throughout the Serpentine War, the original Thunder Flail, helmet and bravery trophies. "He was also a Power Ranger?"

Nya sees something before heading over to pick it up, showing to be a portrait, partly covered in dust, and blows on it, clearing the dust away to see it clearly. "Jay, I don't think he was a Power Ranger."

"What do you mean?" Jay comes over to her and took the portrait. It was a photo of the original Spinjitzu Power Ranger team, showing Wu, Lloyd, Ray, Abigail, Zane and a woman with dyed blonde hair and brown eyebrows among them. "Who is this woman?"

Nya looks at a nearby article and takes it off to read it. "'Ignacia Village Saved By Brave Team of Heroes." Nya started to read the article. "Without warning, Ignacia Village was under siege by the Venomari Warriors from the Serpentine race, attacking the villagers and leaving them hallucinating. Until 6 brave people, in strange suits, jumped in and drove the Venomari away. The group, calling themselves 'Power Rangers', then assisted the villagers in recovering from the attack and gave exclusive interviews to our newsreaders, among others. From left to right, the brave team of Power Rangers: Gold Ranger: Wu Garmadon, Emerald Ranger: Lloyd Garmadon: Twin brother of Gold Ranger, Red Ranger: Ray Smith, Black Ranger: Abigail Hence: Wife of singer Louis Hence, White Ranger: a young man only going by the name of 'Zane', and Blue Ranger: Libby Gordon: Wife of actor Cliff Gordon.'"

"'Libby Gordon'." Jay soon gasped. "My real mother was the original Blue Ranger? And I thought my mother- I mean, Edna- was."

Beeping was soon heard before Jay raised his left arm to answer his Spinjitzu Watch. "Jay, Nya, situation down at the beach park." Kai said through the Spinjitzu Watch.

"We're on it."

"Let's go." Nya said before Jay nods while putting the photo down and they take off.

* * *

At the beach park, the crowd was still running as Kai, Zane, Cole, LJ and Wu, all in Ranger form, fighting the Stone Warriors and AniStone, who was now green with red eyes. "Wu!" LJ yelled as he and Wu came side to side before they held each end of Wu's cane, kneel down, and push it into some Stone Warriors' legs to trip them, knocking them down.

Cole moves downward to the right, avoiding a Stone Warrior's punch before placing his hands on the ground and stands on them, using his left leg to kick the warrior before moving back to straighten up as the warrior went down. Kai falls back to avoid a Stone Warrior's punch before rolling back to avoid it stomping him while getting back up, moved to the side and raised his right leg, kicking it down. AniStone comes at Zane, who aims his bow at her and fired at her, but she spins around, making the arrows miss before soon striking him, causing him to spin and crashes into Cole and Wu, knocking them all down. "Time for some new statues for my collection." She said before her eyes glow and a beam hits all three of them, creating an explosion.

When the smoke from the explosion fades, there was now a statue of a black gorilla, statue of a white wolf and a statue of a golden dragon in their places. "No!" LJ yelled.

"Where are Jay and Nya when you need them?" Kai asked before hearing revving and turn to see Jay and Nya on Jay's bike before stopping between Kai and LJ.

"Sorry we're late." Jay said. "Had to run some red lights to get here." They both soon turn to see their opponent. "AniStone?"

"Who?"

"From 'Stone Animals'. She can turn her victims into animal statue, literally."

"Well, that's what she did to Cole, Zane and Master Wu." LJ said, pointing to the statues.

"Then we have to be careful of her eye-rays."

"Right. Morph and get into the action."

"Ready?" Jay raises his left arm.

"Ready." Nya said, raising his left arm.

"Spinjitzu!" They both said, moving their right thumbs to their Spinjitzu Watches.

* * *

Jay and Nya move their left hands by their right shoulders as they move their right elbows back. "Ninjago!" They start spinning as their assigned coloured tornadoes soon appear and engulf them. They soon disperse revealing them both, in their Ranger suits. They were on their right knees with their right arms spread out and their left arms in front of their right knees before they look up as their assigned coloured winds soon engulf each of their heads, turning into their assigned coloured helmets.

* * *

Jay and Nya swing their weapons as they charge at AniStone before Jay tries to strike her with his flail, but she moves aside, grabs hold of the chain and throws Jay by the railing while Nya thrusts her spear, hitting her shoulder, but AniStone grabs hold of the spear and raises it high, sending Nya in the air and making her let go of her spear, landing by a tree. "Ignition Swords!" Kai yelled, getting out his swords.

"Energy Sword!" LJ said, getting out his sword.

They immediately charge at Ani Stone while spinning their swords while she swung Nya's spear before preparing to strike them, only for Kai to block it with his swords while LJ used the distraction to try and strike her, but she loosens her grip of her left hand to hold it out and grab the blade. She then forced the spear up, forcing Kai back before using it to strike LJ, knocking him down, and throws the spear aside. "Red and green ones would look great." She said before her eyes glow and a beam hits them both, creating an explosion.

When the smoke from the explosion fades, there was now a statue of a red lion and a statue of a green dragon as Jay and Nya stood up and look on, in shock. "Kai!" Nya said.

"LJ!" Jay said.

AniStone soon turned to them. "And two more for good measure!" She said, turning around to them as her eyes glow.

"Nya, watch out!" Jay runs over to Nya, grabs hold of her and they fall back just as AniStone fired a beam, but it misses, hitting a tree, which turns into a brown tree statue. They soon got up as AniStone's eyes glow again. They soon ran for the railing before they hit it, vault over it, and fall into the ocean just as the beam nearly hits them.

AniStone comes up to the railing to look down, only to find some waves, caused by Jay and Nya's splash landing. "That takes care of them. Lord Kozu will be pleased."

AniStone soon walked away just as two pairs of wet hands grab hold of the railing bars and move up, revealing to be Jay and Nya, immediately lifting themselves up the railing until it got underneath their armpits, completely wet, and coughing a little. "It's a lucky thing the tide was pretty high today." Nya said and Jay nods at her, agreeing to the statement before they get back onto the deck and look at the statued Rangers. "Kai." Nya comes up to Kai while still dripping as Jay looked at the others.

"We need to get them back to the Bounty." He said before raising his Spinjitzu Watch, and pressed it. "Misako, Lloyd, we got a problem."

* * *

In Lloyd's camp on the Dark Island, Kozu, Sipal, AniStone and some of the Stone Warriors were dancing the conga, celebrating the supposed demise of the Rangers. "#No more Power Rangers#" They sang. "#No more Power Rangers, No more Power Rangers, No more Power Rangers, No more Power Rangers, No more Power Rangers.#"

Pretty soon, the Overlord appears. "What are you fools doing?" He asked.

"We're celebrating the demise of the Power Rangers." Sipal replied as they all stop dancing to face him as he hovered around them.

"Too bad this animal maker missed two of them."

"What?" Kozu asked.

"The Blue and Maroon Rangers managed to survive the attack, and are probably awaiting for her return."

Kozu then turned to AniStone. "You have your orders. Find them! Draw them out if necessary!"

"Yes, my lord." She said, lowering her head before a portal appears beside her and she heads in.

* * *

In the bridge aboard the Destiny's Bounty, Jay, Nya, Misako and Lloyd look at the statued Rangers with amazement. Jay was now wearing a blue and white unbuttoned flannel shirt, blue tank top, brown jeans and grey sneakers, while Nya had a maroon sweatshirt, grey track pants and brown boots on. "So AniStone literally turns anyone into animal statues?" Misako asked as she looked at the animal statue of his son while Lloyd looked at his brother.

"Yep, just like in the movie." Jay replied, flicking the statued Kai's forehead.

"And is there a way to reverse it?" Lloyd asked.

"Well, apparently, in the film, Andy Whiskey, played by my real father, used a sword."

"What? A simple sword would take her down? Very interesting." He said the last sentence with sarcasm.

"If you let me finish. The sword made the beam turn back around when it was hit, so maybe reflection."

"Like a mirror?" Nya asked.

"Definitely."

* * *

At the Ninjago Beach Park, Chad, Tani and Mini were by a table. "Can you believe that AniStone actually came to life?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, and she turned 5 of the Rangers into animal statues." Mini replied.

"Hopefully, she doesn't turn us into-" Tani was cut off when a red beam hits her back, creating an explosion, making Chad and Mini back away, in shock before the smoke cleared, showing Tani, now looking like a Black Mamba statue.

Chad and Mini look to see AniStone coming as civilians around them start running away. "Run!" Chad yelled as he and Mini do so, and AniStone laughs.

* * *

In the bridge aboard the Destiny's Bounty, alarms went off as Jay, Nya, Misako and Lloyd look at the monitor to see AniStone at the beach park, where many civilians run away. "Guess who's back?" Misako asked.

"Looks like we've got work to do." Jay said before he and Nya took off.

* * *

At the beach park, AniStone turns a young man into a grey wolf statue just as Jay and Nya show up. "Hey!" Nya called out to get her attention.

"Ah, the two Rangers that made me look bad." AniStone said. "Time for you pimple faced nitwits to join your friends as statues forever."

"The only one turning to stone is you." Jay replied as he got out his Super Spinjitzu Blade. "Ready?"

"Ready." Nya replied, getting out her Super Spinjitzu Blade.

They both soon spin their Super Spinjitzu Blades. "Super Spinjitzu Blades, ignite!" They both said, raising them high.

* * *

Jay and Nya's Super Spinjitzu Blades ignite as they, helmetless, both swing them downward, letting out bursts of their powers that move into them, turning their Ranger suits into their Super Ranger form.

* * *

Jay and Nya poise before charging at AniStone. Her eyes soon glow and fires a beam at them, coming between them, but they cartwheeled to the sides before Nya charges at her while Jay jumps in the air, raising his Super Spinjitzu Blade. "Have a little shock." He said, holding it out, firing a bolt of Lightning, hitting AniStone, forcing her to move back before Nya spins around and spreads her Super Spinjitzu Blade, striking AniStone and forcing her back. AniStone stops close to a tree before her eyes immediately glow and fires a beam. Jay and Nya quickly brought their Super Spinjitzu Blades together to deflect the beam and immediately hit AniStone, causing her to explode.

* * *

In Lloyd's camp on the Dark Island, Kozu comes onto the Garmatron and turns to the piloting Stone Warrior. "Fire the Garmatron Missile!" He yelled as the Stone Warrior came over to it and moves the controls as Garmatron raises its cannon before the warrior presses a button and fires a shot, sending a missile through the clouds.

* * *

At the beach park, the missile comes at AniStone and explodes upon hitting her, making her grow and she whoops. "Now I can turn the whole city into stone from up here!" She said.

"The whole city?" Nya asked. "We're doomed." Beeping was soon heard as they raise their left arms up.

"Actually, we've been working on something that might turn the odds in our favour." Misako said through their Spinjitzu Watches. "Just need the Spinjitzu Ultrazord, but there's only two active Rangers."

"Lloyd, can the Ultrazord work with just the two of us?"

"It should." He replied through the Spinjitzu Watch.

"Then, let's get to it." Jay said.

"Combining Zords now!"

* * *

The 7 Zords move in a straight line before the Maroon Phoenix Zord and Soaring Falcon Zord move further ahead, rise up, put their wings together and turn to their respective side with their backs facing each other. The Red Lion Zord moves in front of the two before rising up and the front paws retract, revealing hands while two flying Zords immediately attach to its back and the head moves back to act as a clip. The Emerald Dragon Zord's wings and tails soon come off while the main body attaches to the Lion Zord and the wings connect to the Lion Zord's feet while the tail comes on behind the two flying Zords. The Black Bear Zord and White Tiger Zord retract their legs into and come onto the Lion Zord's hands respectively. The Blue Octopus Zord straightens its tentacles before landing on top of the Dragon Zord's head, connect its tentacles to it and the Lion Zord's arms to act like shoulder pads and opened its mouth, revealing its face before poising. "Spinjitzu Ultrazord!" They both said.

* * *

In the cockpit, Jay and Nya look on. "Let's use the Ultrazord Blade first." Nya said.

"Right!" Jay replied.

* * *

Outside, the Spinjitzu Ultrazord pulls out the Ultrazord Blade from behind its back and holds it out to AniStone. "Bring it on!" She yelled. AniStone then charged at Ultrazord, just as it turns to the side and tries to strike her, but AniStone quickly turned and held up her left arm to block it before forcing it back, raised her right leg and kicked the Spinjitzu Ultrazord, knocking it back.

* * *

In the cockpit, Jay and Nya shook about from the attack. "Try again!"

* * *

Outside, the Spinjitzu Ultrazord moves forward while raising the Ultrazord Blade to try and strike AniStone, but she raised her right arm to block it before moving behind it to kick it, knocking it down.

* * *

In the cockpit, Jay and Nya shook from the sudden collapse. "We gotta get back up!" Nya yelled.

* * *

Outside, the Ultrazord tries to get up, but AniStone places a foot on its back. "Time for you to join your fellow Rangers." But, as she was about to fire her beams, something hits her, immediately knocking her down, and the Spinjitzu Ultrazord looks up.

* * *

In the cockpit, Jay and Nya were surprised. "It's the Bounty!"

* * *

In the bridge aboard the Bounty, Lloyd was at the helm before pulling back the lever retracting the Anchor Flail. "Grab hold of the Bounty!" He said.

"Why?" Jay asked through the monitor.

* * *

In the Spinjitzu Ultrazord's cockpit, Jay and Nya look at the monitor as Misako was on it. "We have a little surprise in store." She replied. "Here's what I want you to do. Pull back the mast."

"What?" Nya asked.

"Trust me, it'll work."

"If you insist."

* * *

Outside, the Destiny's Bounty flies down just as Spinjitzu Ultrazord gets back before it grabs hold of the Bounty and grips the mast before pulling it back. The hull of the Bounty suddenly opened up, revealing a reflective surface. "The Bounty Mirror."

"That piece of accessory won't help you out of this!" AniStone yelled before her eyes glow and fires a beam.

* * *

In the cockpit, Jay and Nya hold out their right arms. "Bounty Mirror, final deflect!" They both said.

* * *

Outside, the Spinjitzu Ultrazord holds out the Bounty Mirror, which the beam hits, causing it to turn back around and hit AniStone, turning her back into a statue before it soon fell back and explodes.

* * *

In the bridge aboard the Bounty, the statues starts glowing and expanded before the glow immediately grew bright, engulfing them. Once the glow faded, Kai, Zane, Cole, LJ and Wu were back in their normal states, but still morphed. "Ah, they did it!" Cole said as Misako and Lloyd head over to LJ and Wu, and hug them.

* * *

At the beach park, the affected statued civilians glow bright, completely engulfing them before it fades, showing them back in their normal states and cheer.

* * *

Inside the cockpit, Jay and Nya high five each other. "A spinning victory." Jay said.

* * *

In Lloyd's camp on the Dark Island, the island was empty as the Overlord hovered about, looking around. "Kozu?" The Overlord asked as he hovered along. "Sipal? Where could those two be?"

* * *

In Lloyd's old hut, Kozu and Sipal were watching a movie, involving a teenaged Cliff's character, Andy Whiskey, hiding behind a statue as AniStone fires a beam at him, while eating some popcorn. "Good thing I looted a few things beforehand." Sipal said, eating a handful of popcorn.

"Well, whoever did this movie, we ought to give them some credit." Kozu replied.

"So, I was right?"

"Definitely." Kozu shoves some popcorn into his mouth. "And it's great we got to hide from the Overlord so he doesn't lose his temper in front of us."

* * *

In the living room at Cliff Gordon's mansion, Jay and Nya were watching the same movie which shows Andy running over to a nearby sword. "Can't believe the others are missing this." Nya said.

"Hey, they all have girlfriends themselves, and they're all on dates." Jay replied.

"You're right."

"Oh, here it comes."

They both watch Andy roll as he managed to grab the sword just as AniStone fires her beam at him, but Andy's sword shines her reflection, causing the beam to ricochet and turn over to AniStone, who screams before the beam hits her, causing an explosion. The moment the smoke faded, AniStone was now a statue herself as Andy got up, threw the sword aside, and smirked while looking at it. "Talk about 'stone cold'." He said to himself. The punchline got them to laugh a bit before watching the rest of the film which involves the people turned to stone animals being reverted back to their human forms, the public praising Andy, Andy receiving a medal and later meeting up with the lead teenaged female character before they walk away, into the sunset.


	14. Two Parents for the Price of One

When Lloyd finally remembers who designed his weapons, he tells Kai and Nya about their parents and his reason for using them.

* * *

Over 1 Year Earlier

At Darkley's Boarding School, a few trucks and vans stop by the entrance before the leading van opened up, with a younger LJ having been at the wheel, and he and Lloyd exit it before opening the back, revealing Ray and a woman with long black hair, being observed by Mr. Davidson. "What do you want from us, Lloyd?" Ray asked.

"Your services." Lloyd replied. "My Skulkins need weapons. Failure to comply, and your kids are gone."

"I'd listen to my dad, if I were you." LJ told them.

Ray looked at the woman and nods. "Very well then." He replied.

* * *

10 Months Later

In his camp on the Dark Island, Lloyd turns around to see Mr. Davidson bringing Ray and the woman forward. The woman was wearing a sea blue kimono and black sandals while Ray had a red t-shirt, brown jeans as black boat shoes. "Ah, Ray, Maya." He said. "I heard Samukai has been a naughty boy, treating you poorly and making you two create a Zord."

"Let me guess, you still want us?" Maya asked.

"I'm afraid so."

"Very well then." Ray said. "What army this time?"

"My Stone Warriors." Mr. Davidson moves Ray and Maya further into the camp before he simply chuckled.

* * *

Present

In the cabin aboard the Destiny's Bounty, Lloyd, lying asleep in Kai's bunk, immediately opened his eyes, and sighed while getting up and just sits on the bed. "I remember." He said to himself before looking at a nearby portrait, showing the original Rangers, mainly looking at Ray.

* * *

In a classroom at Ninjago Academy, the Rangers, Skylor, Seliel, Aseey, Pixal, Chad, Tani and Mini, among others, look at Wu, who was writing on the board. "The Silver Fangblades, forged by the Red Ranger from teeth from the Devourer itself, were able to defeat the Great Devourer and their current locations are unknown." He said. "So, not even I know where they are." The bell soon rang and everyone stands up to leave. "Don't forget to bring some safety goggles for our trip to the Caves of Despair next week!"

* * *

Outside, Kai and Skylor walk along campus, having coffee before they stop near a tree. "How's Jay dealing with the news?" She asked.

"Well, his real father's lawyer made a mistake in the age because Jay isn't 18 until a few weeks later." Kai replied, taking a sip of his coffee. "So he can't inherit the mansion."

"But I still can't believe that he is the son of an actor. Do you think he'll become one himself?"

"Naw, I think he could become a mechanic, the way his adoptive parents brought him up."

"Well, whatever he wants to do, it's his choice." Twig snapping was heard, causing them to turn to the sound and see someone in a brown trench coat and stetson hat by another tree. Skylor screamed when she saw the face was literally black. "Garmadon!" She soon took off out of fear, dropping her coffee as she did so.

Kai turned around to see Lloyd, disguised in the hat and coat, his upper arms shown to be in the pockets while his lower arms were hidden in the coat. "Are you trying to get yourself in trouble?" Kai asked.

"I'm sorry." He replied. "I needed to talk to you, and Nya."

"Why?"

Lloyd looks around a little before moving close to Kai's ear. "I remember what happened to your parents." He whispered.

"What, how?"

"You may want to call my son and the others to the Bounty."

Lloyd soon walked away as Kai raised his Spinjitzu Watch. "Guys, we might have to come to the Bounty for a small meeting. Lloyd may know what happened to my parents."

* * *

By the Celestial Clock on the Dark Island, Kozu looks at it as the Helmet of Shadows was still on the pedestal. The Overlord soon came over to him. "Are the prisoners still secure?" He asked.

"Yes, and still working ahead of schedule with the weapons." Kozu replied. "Why do you ask?"

"That fool Garmadon is remembering what he did for them, and we must eliminate them as soon as possible."

"Yes, sir." Kozu walks away.

* * *

In the bridge aboard the Destiny's Bounty, Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, Nya, LJ, Wu, Misako and Lloyd were around the table. "Do you know how much trouble you almost could've made?!" Wu asked, reprimanding his twin brother.

"I know, and I couldn't disturb you all during class." Lloyd replied.

"You were told to not go out in public, until we find a way to return you to normal."

"Look, Wu, none of that matters now." Zane said, coming between the twin brothers. "Lloyd made a mistake, and I'm sure he won't do it again."

"Zane's right, twin." Lloyd said. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry." Wu replied. "I was a little hard on you."

"Look, none of this matters now." Kai said, hoping to get back to the original subject.

"You said you know what happened to our parents." Nya said.

"Yes. For several days, I've been having visions of my past, not to mention most of the Stone Army's weapons are being forged." He gets out a sword, which was a Stone Warrior's, and places it on the table. "Look at the blade."

Kai comes up to it, picks it up, and looks at the blade. "This brand." He said, looking at it.

* * *

Several Months Earlier

Kai comes over to the wreckage of the Sam-azord and comes across the symbol. _"It's just like the one on Samukai's Zord."_ Kai's present voice was heard.

* * *

Several Months Later

Kai comes across a sword before kneeling down to pick it up and looked at it, seeing the symbol. _"And on all the other Stone Warriors' weapons."_

* * *

Present

"But, what does it all mean?"

"Because it is your father's blacksmithing symbol." Someone replied, causing them to turn and see Mr. Davidson, leaning at the doorway.

"Mr. Davidson." Jay said.

"You still wearing that silly armour, Ronin?" Zane asked.

"What can I say, Zane?" Ronin replied. "And it should be Mr. Davidson, since you're actually a high school student."

"It doesn't matter now." Cole said and looks at the symbol. "What does Kai's father have to do with this?"

"Because I used them." Lloyd replied, causing them all to look at each other. "I even had Ronin look after them, should something happen to me. But, there is a lot I can hardly remember."

"Do you know where they are?" Nya asked.

"In the middle of my camp on the Dark Island."

"Then, we need to rescue them." Jay said. "If they're on the Dark Island, then the Overlord might have them eliminated since Lloyd's not there anymore."

"You're perfectly right, Jay." Wu replied before heading to the helm. "It may be an overnight trip since the thrusters are suffering problems, so we'll have a long journey ahead of us."

"Whatever it takes." Kai said. "It'll make a great weekend."

"This isn't gonna be a vacation, Kai." Nya replied, reminding him of the situation.

"He knows." LJ said.

* * *

Outside, the Bounty takes off and moves onward, away from the dock.

* * *

Later that night in the boys' cabin, Kai, wearing a black t-shirt and red sweatpants, was writing in his diary as Jay, Zane and Cole were asleep with Jay snoring._ "June 5, 2049."_ Kai's voice was heard as he wrote in his diary. _"I finally learn where my parents are, and so this is the last time I write in this. To be honest, I'm sort of glad to have become a Power Ranger, like my father before me, because if I hadn't become one, I might never have learnt the truth about my parents' fate and remained being an orphan." _He sighs in his head. _"Well, better be ready for what's next."_ He soon closed his diary, placed his pencil in his hands and moved them down, breaking it.

* * *

On the deck, Kai throws the broken pencil over the railing and into the ocean before looking at the diary, and then the ocean. "You're not planning on throwing that, are you?" Ronin's voice caused Kai to turn and see him walking over to him. "Worth keeping it, for your father to read."

"You're right." He replied before putting it in his pocket. "Have you known about us, all this time?"

"First day you and your sister walked into my classroom, and then the other Rangers came. You and Nya are like your father, but you have your mother's eyes while Nya has your father's, Jay with his mother's witty quips attitude and hair colour, Cole with his mother's authority figure attitude, Zane... just being Zane, and Lloyd Jr. being a spitting image of his father when he was younger. I somehow knew you would each be successors of the last Ranger team, destined to stop evil."

"We already did. All we are now doing is cleaning up Garmadon's mess."

"It'll be more than that. I don't know what, but it will be tremendously shocking."

"I'm going back to sleep before more of your talking gives me nightmares." Kai soon went back down below as Ronin sees him leave.

"Sweet dreams."

* * *

The following morning, on the deck, the Rangers, morphed but without their helmets, look at the Dark Island as Misako and Lloyd came up to them. "This as far as we could go." Misako said. "Just in case they have something to detect us."

"It'll do fine, mom." LJ replied, picking up his helmet. "We'll swim the rest of the way." Once the Rangers put on their helmets, they as well as Lloyd soon dove into the ocean to swim to the island.

* * *

In Lloyd's camp, the Overlord hovers along the site before growling as Kozu comes up to him. "He's back." He said. "And he's brought the Rangers with him."

"Don't worry, my master." He replied. "We found some old rope close by and come up with this warrior." He points over to where Sipal was as she and a warrior with red rope around its body were standing.

"Entangular is at your disposal." She said.

"I'm ready, master." Entangular said. "Just say the word."

"Find the one they call Lloyd Garmadon." The Overlord replied. "Bring him to me. He is somewhere on this island."

"Yes, master." Entangular soon walked off.

* * *

By the beach, the Rangers and Lloyd walk away from the ocean and into the jungle, immediately demorphing, showing them to be completely wet from the swimming. "Okay, we're gonna have to split up once we get to my camp." Lloyd said. "I can take Kai and Nya to see their parents while everyone else keeps an eye out so that the Stone Warriors don't come for us."

"I agree, twin." Wu replied. "It's obvious that the Overlord now knows you're back."

"Let's go." They soon start walking through the jungle.

* * *

In the jungle, the Rangers and Lloyd come across some Stone Warriors that were on patrol before immediately hiding in some bushes. "There's a small flaw in the plan." LJ said.

"I wasn't expecting some Stone Warriors would be patrolling the jungle."

"Zane and I can distract them." Cole said. "You guys can keep on going."

"Okay." Kai replied. "Be careful."

"Don't worry, after all, I am a veteran Ranger." Zane said.

"Let's go." Cole replied before he and Zane come out of the bushes. "Hey, over here!" He waves his arms to get their attention.

The Stone Warriors then turn to see them before they take off. "Hey, hold it right there!" One of them yelled as they soon chase after them while Kai, Jay, Nya, LJ, Wu and Lloyd get out of the bushes, and continue onward.

* * *

By the entrance to the camp, there was a big wooden gate with some Stone Warriors guarding it, one came up to another. "It's kind of stupid why we have to guard this gate, instead of getting into the action like the others." It said.

"Overlord's orders." The other Stone Warrior replied. "But, I sort of agree."

* * *

Pretty soon, the warrior is knocked forward onto the sand as the other warrior quickly backed away to see Jay coming out and poising. "I knew I should've called in sick today."

They soon charge at him as Jay spins in the air, placing his hand on the knocked out warrior and lowered his legs, kicking a warrior as one soon rammed into him, knocking him down, but he twists his legs around its sword before Wu then showed up, kicking the warrior down, while Kai, Nya, LJ and Lloyd came up to the gate, pull it open and head into the camp. "Master, look out!" Jay called out, bouncing back up, vaults over Wu, and kicks a warrior down.

* * *

In the camp, Kai, Nya, LJ and Lloyd hide near a hut as Kozu sees Entangular coming up to him. "He eluded the guard patrol at the beach." It said. "It is possible he may be in the camp now."

"Then look around." Kozu replied.

"Yes, Lord Kozu." Entangular walks away as Lloyd glared at them.

"'Lord' Kozu?" He asked. "How dare he."

"It doesn't matter, dad." LJ replied. "Where are Kai and Nya's parents?"

"Should be no further from here. Let's move." They immediately start moving, moving from hut to hut, to avoid being spotted.

Pretty soon, they come across a big hut, with the symbol on the door. "It's the same symbol." Kai whispered.

"Kai, you go with Lloyd." Nya replied. "LJ and I will watch the perimeter. When the coast is clear, let us know."

"Be careful, sis." Nya nods before Kai and Lloyd rush over to hut, quickly moving close to a wall when a patrol passes by.

"Come on." Lloyd said as they soon came up to the door before Lloyd started striking at the door handle, breaking it off. He soon opens the door before he and Kai head inside.

* * *

Inside, Kai and Lloyd enter it, only to find the room empty, showing a big bed, a forge, scrap metal and some supplies. Kai walks over to the forge before noticing something by the pit, and picks it up, shown to be an engraving stamp. He then turned it to find the symbol, inverted. "The same symbol." Soon, something strikes Lloyd at the back of his head, knocking him down, causing Kai to turn and throw the stamp at the assailant's direction, only to see they were already gone before turning around to quickly block the assailant's next strike. The assailant appeared to be in his early 40s with black hair and a moustache where the ends lead down to the ends of his lips, revealing to be Ray, holding a mallet. He was wearing a red jacket, black shirt, brown jeans and brown boat shoes with white soles. "Who are you?"

"I should be telling you that, young stranger." Ray said while spinning the mallet, quickly turning to the side to try and strike him from behind, but Kai moves his elbow up to block it and raised a leg to kick his hand, knocking the mallet out of his hand, sending it crashing through the bamboo wall.

* * *

Outside, Nya and LJ see the mallet coming out before turning to see a lone Stone Warrior has seen it as well. "Nya, go help them." He said before he ran at the warrior while Nya ran for the hut. LJ jumps into the air, raises a leg and spins, kicking the warrior down. He soon drags the warrior away, but a red rope soon showed up and entangles him in it. "What the heck?" He is soon dragged away.

* * *

Inside the hut, Ray is knocked back, hitting the table which breaks before he quickly got up, straightened himself, and charged to try and strike Kai, but he somersaults over him, lands on the ground and uses both legs to kick him back before getting up. Ray lands on his feet before charging at Kai and kicks him in the chest, making him move back. "You've messed with the wrong blacksmith, kid." Ray immediately charged at him, rolling onto the ground as he did so to raise his legs and kicks Kai back.

Kai quickly recovered to cartwheel over to Ray as he was getting back on his feet, only for him to use a leg to send Kai spinning in the air, and kicks him back, but he backflips twice, and raises his left arm. "Spinjitzu!" He yelled as he starts to move his right thumb to his Spinjitzu Watch as he did his second backflip.

"'Spinjitzu'?" Ray sees Kai about to touch his Spinjitzu Watch.

"Ninjago!" Kai touches his Spinjitzu Watch and immediately morphed into his Ranger form before landing.

"Red Ranger?" Kai gets out his swords and charged at Ray as he quickly raised his arms to grab his wrists, and looked at him. "Kai? Is that you?"

Kai soon backed away in shock, putting his swords away, and took his helmet off to show his face. "Dad?"

"It is you, son." He moves over to hug Kai.

Kai wraps an arm around him. "It's been a long time."

"8 years."

Nya soon came in and saw her father. "Dad?" She asked.

"Nya?" Ray asked.

"She's here too?" A woman's voice was heard as they look to the side and see Maya, coming out from underneath the bed. She was wearing a light blue kimono and brown sandals.

"Mom?" They both asked.

"Oh, Kai." Maya comes up to Kai and hugs him as well as Nya. She soon looked at Kai's helmet. "You've succeeded your father. But, what are you doing here?" Lloyd was heard groaning as he got up. "Lloyd."

"I brought them here to free you from the Overlord." He said. "A decision I'm regretting."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Ray replied.

"Doesn't matter. Or otherwise, having Ronin, Junior and myself get you away from that Serpentine was a big mistake."

"You got kidnapped by a Serpentine?" Kai asked. "I thought they were all extinct."

"Not all of them." Ray replied. "After Lloyd was sent to the Underworld and we turned in our Spinjitzu Watches, we thought it would be the end. But we were wrong."

"I'm going to make sure the fighting didn't blow our cover." Lloyd said as he heads out, closing the broken door as he did so.

* * *

Outside, Lloyd turns around, only to find LJ was no longer there. "Junior? LJ?" Suddenly, a red rope soon appeared and entangles him in it. "What?" He is soon dragged away by it.

* * *

In the hut, Kai, whose helmet was next to him, and Nya sit on the bed as they hear Ray and Maya's story. "After the war, we tried to live normal lives."

* * *

8 Years Earlier

A 9 year old Kai and 7 year old Nya run around outside, wielding wooden swords and playfully jousting or sparring as Ray and Maya look on. _"What we didn't realise was that some of the Serpentine survived and were trying to rebuild their empires after what we had done, by starting with me." _Ray's present voice was heard. Ray immediately ran out to Kai and Nya before grabbing the both of them and ran inside as Kai dropped his wooden sword. Someone soon slithered over it, causing it to snap.

* * *

Inside, Ray closes a cellar door before Maya moved a rug under it. _"They knew that your father, the original Red Spinjitzu Ranger, was a great blacksmith due to making the Rangers' weapons and decided to make us their forgers." _Maya's present voice was heard. Door breaking was soon heard as they turned to see some Serpentine, including a big purple snake.

"Oh, how wonderful to see the Red Spinjitzu Ranger." The purple snake said with a masculine voice.

_"We told our neighbour that should anything happen to us, she would find you two in the cellar."_

_"That's why she found us after we couldn't hear you." _Kai's present voice was heard.

* * *

Half an hour later, a middle aged woman moves the rug back and opens the cellar door to see Kai and Nya, who both back away in fear.

* * *

7 Years Later

_"We were then forced to make weapons for the Serpentine, while also hearing rumours that the Power Rangers were starting to come back." _Ray's present voice was heard. Ray and Maya, both in rags, were slowly forging weapons before an explosion soon occurred. _"And then, just a week after the Skulkin Army arrived, a legion of Skulkins attacked the building."_

Ray and Maya head outside to see some Serpentine running around as Ronin came up to them. "Come with me." He said as some Skulkin pass by. "Quickly!" They soon took off.

Outside, it was shown to be a warehouse as Ray, Maya and Ronin head for a nearby. They quickly get in before the took off.

* * *

Inside, Ray and Maya smile at each other before turning to see Lloyd looking in front of them, smiling, with the driver being a younger LJ. _"He wanted us to build weapons for the Skulkin Army until Samukai betrayed him and forced us to build him his own mech." _Maya's present voice was heard._ "From what I heard, he called it a 'Zord', even reprimanding us for giving him a normal sword because we didn't know what it was."_

* * *

Present

"But, why is your mark on every piece of Stone Warrior's weapons?" Kai asked while picking up a sword. "And Samukai's Zord?"

"It was a message." Ray replied as he picked up the stamp. "To tell anyone who knows it that we're alive."

"Well, you two are." Nya said. "Now, we're back together again."

Kai gets off the bed and raised his left arm. "Guys, we found our parents." He said. "We're heading back now."

"Good, we managed to shake off the Stone Warriors chasing us." Cole replied through the Spinjitzu Watch.

"The ones at the gate have been dealt with." Jay said through the Spinjitzu Watch.

"I can't reach LJ on his Spinjitzu Watch." Wu said through the Spinjitzu Watch.

"What?" The other Rangers asked as Nya got off the bed.

"Guys, the Stone Warriors have-" LJ's voice was heard on the Spinjitzu Watch before it cut off.

"Looks like we have another rescue mission underway." Kai said before turning to his parents. "I want you guys to head into the jungle until you reach the beach. There's a ship out in the ocean, I want you two to go there."

"We're helping, son." Ray replied, picking up a sword. "I may have been held captive, but I forged swords and practiced with them two hours a day."

The door was soon kicked open, and Sipal and some Stone Warriors burst in. " I knew your spawns would be here too, Smith." Sipal said. "Get them!"

"Kai!" Maya yelled, throwing his helmet, which he catches before facing them. Kai quickly puts his helmet back on as Nya raised her left arm and touched her Spinjitzu Watch with her thumb, instantly morphing into her Ranger form, surprising their parents. "Nya's a Power Ranger too?"

"That colour is unfamiliar to me, though." Ray replied. "How did she even become one?"

Kai and Nya poise as they soon charge at the Stone Warriors. Kai gets out one sword as he immediately stopped to block Sipal's kick, rolled to the left side, and kicked her other leg, knocking her down. "Had a nice trip?" He sarcastically asked.

Nya spins in the air to avoid a Stone Warrior's punch before landing on her hands to kick it, jumps back to straighten herself, and kicks it again, knocking it into a wall, causing it to break through it. One warrior comes at Ray and Maya before Ray raised his sword to block its own sword while Maya grabbed a nearby fire poker and struck the warrior in its hip. With the diversion, Ray kicks it down. "Thank you."

"Anytime." Maya said before turning to the fight.

Kai falls back, landing on the bed, as Sipal grabs a couple of swords and prepared to stab him, but he rolls forward, making her stab the mattress instead, reclaim his dropped sword while pulling out his other sword, and strikes her from behind, knocking her onto it. Nya stabs her spear in the ground and swings around on it, kicking some Stone Warriors into the walls, which break and lands, pulling her spear out as she did so. While on the bed, Sipal sees Kai doing a tornado kick on a Stone Warrior while Nya swung her spear to hit another one, eventually noticing Ray and Maya as they hit some Stone Warriors. "Big mistake." She said, charging at them.

Kai straightens himself while punching a Stone Warrior and turns to see Sipal charging at his parents. "Mom, dad, watch out!" He called out.

Ray turned to see Sipal charging at him and his wife before he quickly knelt down, causing Sipal to trip and roll, and Maya kicks her into a wall, causing her to break through it. Once the wall was broken, the whole hut started to shake. "Run!" Nya yelled. They quick head for the door and push it open, just as the hut completely came apart.

* * *

Outside, Kai, Nya, Ray and Maya get up to see the remains of the hut just as Kai and Nya take off their helmets. "Nya, Kai!" Jay was heard as they all turn to see him, Zane, Cole and Wu coming up to them, taking off their helmets as they did so.

"Are you alright?" Cole asked, helping Maya up while Zane helped Kai up, Jay helps Nya up and Wu helped Ray up.

"Ray, my old friend." He said.

"Wu." He replied before they soon hug each other. "Look at you, still a Ranger."

"Once a Ranger, always a Ranger."

Ray then noticed Zane, who turns to him. "Zane."

"Ray." He said, hugging him before backing away.

"Aside from your hair, you look pretty much the same."

Zane the backed away. "It's a long story."

"I take it these are children of Abigail and Libby."

"Yeah, I'm Jay Walker, son of Libby." Jay said, introducing himself, nervously.

"Cole Brookstone, son of Abigail." Cole said.

"There's another Ranger, but we need to rescue him." Wu said.

"Let's get going." Ray replied.

"No, Ray, you and Maya have been through a lot."

"That's what I tried to tell them." Kai said.

"Go to the beach, you'll see a ship-"

"And swim to it." Ray cuts him off. "We know."

"Let's go." Cole said before they take off and Ray and Maya run over to the path to the gate.

* * *

By the Celestial Clock, LJ and Lloyd were held by some Stone Warriors as Entangular held LJ's Spinjitzu Watch and Super Spinjitzu Blade while the Overlord hovered around them. "Here we are again." He said. "Don't think you can escape fate, Garmadon. The Celestial Clock will conclude, with you wearing the helmet."

"You will never let me wear it again!" Lloyd replied.

"I knew you would say that. General Kozu."

Kozu comes forward with the Helmet of Shadows. "Time to say hello to an old friend." He said as Stone Warrior comes up to him with a vial of Dark Matter. Kozu turns the helmet around for the warrior to pour the Dark Matter into it.

"You wouldn't."

"Welcome back to our side, Lord Garmadon." Kozu turns the helmet back upright, raises it high over Lloyd's head and puts it on him.

"NNOOOO!" LJ yelled as Lloyd growled while the warriors holding him let go and watch as he moved about before holding his head. He soon stopped as the Celestial Clock starts counting down again and LJ sees his father turn around, eyes shut. "Father!"

"No, I am not your father." Lloyd replied before opening his eyes, revealing that they were now completely purple. "I am Lord Garmadon!" LJ was shocked at the sentence before Lloyd started laughing evilly.

"Now, we can finally have a Ranger on our side." The Overlord said as another warrior came up to them with some Dark Matter.

As the warriors holding LJ were preparing to put his head in the container, a laser shot suddenly hits, causing the container to explode. Using the distraction, LJ grabs his Spinjitzu Watch and Super Spinjitzu Blade from Entangular and kicks it, knocking it back before moving back, just as Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, Nya and Wu arrive with Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole and Nya holding the Spinjitzu Blaster. "Junior, are you alright?" Wu asked.

"Yeah, but they made dad evil once again." LJ replied.

"We'll deal with him later, but for now, we must retreat."

"Okay."

"You're not going anywhere." Entangular said, about to unroll some rope.

"Fire!" Kai yelled as he and the other Rangers fire the Spinjitzu Blaster at its feet, creating an explosion, knocking it back.

As soon as the smoke cleared, the Rangers were no longer there. "Blast it!"

"Head to the Garmatron and fire a missile." Lloyd said to a nearby warrior, who immediately took off.

* * *

On the beach, Ray and Maya come out of the jungle to see the Bounty and raised their arms out to it.

* * *

In the bridge, Ronin looks at the island through a telescope with his only eye. "It's Ray and Maya!" He said before Misako took the telescope to look through it. Pretty soon, an explosion occurs behind two and see Entangular was now big. "Whoa, that is one big Stone Warrior."

"Time to get into the action." Misako said, coming up to the helm.

"'Into the action'?" He immediately stood in her way, making her stop. "We should be running from it."

"My husband, son and friends are on that island. I'm not leaving them behind. Now, either you help me or get out of my way." Reluctantly, Ronin backs away as Misako comes up to the helm and pulls the lever. "Activating Megazord Mode."

* * *

Outside, the Bounty's thrusters move to the sides before moving down and hands come out while the ship moved downward, the bowel section moves forward and splits into two, making them look like legs, and the stern section rises, revealing its face, completing the Destiny's Megazord before it poised.

* * *

On the beach, Ray and Maya see the Megazord coming and were amazed. "What is that?" Maya asked.

"I don't know." Ray replied. "But I think it's a Zord as well." Pretty soon, the Rangers, demorphed, show up behind them. "What kept you?"

"The Overlord turned Lloyd evil again." Wu said before noticing the Destiny's Megazord. "Why did they initiate Megazord Mode?"

Roaring was soon heard as they turn to see Entangular coming up to them. "I bet that is the reason." Jay said.

"We must hide!" The Rangers, Ray and Maya quickly ran for a nearby rock formation as the Destiny's Megazord prepared to punch Entangular, but it moves to the side, making it miss before it immediately punched the back, forcing the Megazord to move forward.

* * *

In the bridge, the attack shook the Megazord, jolting Misako and Ronin before Misako straightened herself. "Take this!" She yelled.

* * *

Outside, the Destiny's Megazord raises a leg backwards, only for Entangular to wrap some rope around it.

* * *

In the bridge, Ronin looks at the Megazord's condition on the monitor. "It's got the left leg." He said.

"That's the plan." Ronin was confused at the reply before Misako then turned the helm to port.

* * *

Outside, the Destiny's Megazord turns around before bouncing off the ground and used the other leg to kick Entangular, making it move back, but extend the rope.

* * *

In the bridge, Misako moves the helm to port again.

* * *

Outside, the still leg trapped Bounty's Megazord hops around Entangular, wrapping it with its own rope before forcing its leg down, knocking it down and getting its leg free. "Oh, no!" It yelled.

* * *

In the bridge, Misako turns to Ronin. "Push the green button." Ronin sees it and presses it.

* * *

Outside, the Destiny's Megazord raised its left arm up before the panel opened up and the anchor comes out. Due to being wrapped, Entangular could do nothing as the Destiny's Megazord swings its anchor, but it soon raised it up, striking Entangular.

* * *

In the bridge, Misako turns the helm to starboard. "Anchor Flail, final strike!"

* * *

Outside, the Destiny's Megazord raises its arm as the anchor is soon shot out and it swings the chain down, striking Entangular and it explodes.

* * *

By the formation, the Rangers, Ray and Maya were shocked as Jay puts an arm around LJ's shoulder. "Your mom is the best!" He said.

"Yeah." LJ simply replied, still depressed about his father, and Jay notices before frowning.

* * *

In the bridge, Misako turns to Ronin. "You know, there is something I've always wanted to say." She said before she turns back to the window, puts an elbow on the helm and swipes her nose with her thumb. "A spinning victory."

* * *

By the Celestial Clock, the countdown was resuming as the Overlord and Lloyd look on to see the Destiny's Bounty leaving. "Allow them to celebrate their small victory, Lord Garmadon." The Overlord said. "Now with you back in our ranks, we can continue our overdue work."

"Yes, Master." Lloyd replied as he turned to the clock. "Only 2,507,527 seconds until the balance's fate will be revealed."

* * *

On the deck aboard the Destiny's Bounty, Kai, Jay, Zane and Nya were in different spots of the deck as they watch Ray and Maya talk to Cole while LJ was just leaning on the railing, looking at the island, deep in thought. "You really are like your mother." Maya said.

"Would our respect points to her be the same as you?" Ray asked.

"Don't worry about respect points." Cole replied. "Besides, you were a very cool Ranger once, Mr. Smith."

"Thanks. So, do you know how Nya became a Ranger?"

"Uh, Jay?" Cole turned to Jay, who nervously came up to them, but Nya came between them.

"I built my own Spinjitzu Watch." She said, showing it to them. "I got too tired sitting on the sidelines and decided to help the others out, well, after a few weeks of working on my own."

"Wow." Ray replied. "Your mother was actually like that once."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I really wanted to get into the action." Maya said. "But your father insisted I stay and look after you and your brother."

"You okay with me being a Ranger?"

"As long as you got your friends, you're okay."

"Thanks, mom." They soon hug before Ray noticed LJ.

"And, uh, him." He said. "What's his story."

"He, uh..." Jay stutters a bit, trying to find an answer, but Ray then came up to him and recognised his face.

"You're Lloyd's son, aren't you?"

"Yes, the same boy who drove the getaway vehicle." LJ said, but didn't seem interested in talking as Maya came up to him.

"But, you look older now." Maya replied.

"Like Zane said, it's a long story." He soon sighed as he looked at the sky, one cloud was shaped like his father.

"Hey, I'm sure you'll find a way to free your father." Ray said before turning to everyone else. "After all, you guys freed us."

"We sure did." Kai replied before coming up to LJ. "Your father would've wanted you to do this. We'll find a way. I'm sure he wants you to find it as well."

"You're right." He said. "One way or another, we will free my father, stop the Overlord, and make sure that clock doesn't count down to 0." He then turned around to face the island again. "Mark my words, father. The words of Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon Jr.: It is on."


	15. Visions of the Past

**(A/N: Yes, it's been a while since I've done one of these. But I thought I might do one while await some votes on my profile page)**

* * *

While searching for the Golden Spinjitzu Rifle, Nya is forced to relive her bullied days by Kozu's new Stone Warrior.

* * *

In the kitchen in Zane's apartment, Zane was cooking some breakfast as Maya, wearing a sea blue nightgown, came in, stretching her arms, in relief. "Oh, good morning, Maya." He said.

"Morning, Zane." Maya replied.

"How did you sleep?"

"Like a baby. Best sleep I ever had in 8 years. Ray's still asleep."

"Good to hear."

"You're up a bit early."

"Yeah, I just finished packing up."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, as an old friend to you and Ray, I thought I might give you two my apartment as a welcome back gift."

"Zane, you shouldn't have." Ray said as he came out to the kitchen. "This is your apartment, after all."

"I'm still studying at Ninjago Academy, and it takes too long for me to walk to the academy, which is why I bought the car, but I prefer to walk. Even Pixal agreed to my suggestion."

"Well I guess, thank you."

"No problem, Ray. Even if I'm way younger than you and the others' predecessors, I still consider you guys my friends and fellow Ranger." He soon checked the clock. "Uh oh, I spent so much time cooking your breakfast. See you guys later, keys are on the table." He immediately walked out.

"I think that was nice of him." Maya said as she looks out the big window. "I even like this view."

"This will work out well." Ray replied. "We could even have Kai and Nya over some time."

"We should."

* * *

At Master Chen's, Kai, wearing his work uniform as well as a hat, was wiping a table while Nya was just sitting at a recently cleaned table. "Nya, you better not be slacking off again." He said as Skylor came in.

"I already did my share." She replied before getting up and walking into the kitchen.

"Is she alright?" Skylor asked.

"She's been like that for a couple of days." Kai replied, finishing the table and turned to her. "Ever since the Power Rangers found our parents, she hasn't been the same."

"Oh, she preferred that they remain gone?"

"No, nothing like that. 8 years and she still acts like nothing has happened."

"It'll take time, Kai. When I lost my mother as a kid, it was hard, but eventually, I got over it, I still remember her now and then. I know it's not the same, but it will work out for her as well."

"I hope so. Promise me you won't tell anyone about this?"

"Of course."

"After losing our parents and before coming to the academy, Nya, she was teased, a lot." Skylor then became concerned. "Whenever there was a sports fest at our school, she is never picked on a team, claiming she is just a girl, too weak, not a socialist. But, as she grew up, she got stronger and now, she has us, she has Jay, and now she has her parents again. Nothing will change that."

"People do change."

* * *

On the Dark Island, the Celestial Clock was now 3 weeks and 4 days from reaching its final limit as Lloyd looked at it from the cliff while hearing Kai and Skylor's conversation through a portal. "Wrong, Red Ranger." He said as it soon disappeared. "They reveal who they truly are. General Kozu."

Kozu comes up to him. "Yes, my lord?" He asked.

"I want you to spy on the Maroon Ranger, along with this." He gets out a small mirror and throws it into a nearby puddle of Dark Matter. It briefly glows before something emerged from and roared. It appeared to be a Stone Warrior, with a mirror, instead of a body. "Mirrior shows its victims their most regretful past memories, and makes them weak."

"Now, that I like." A portal soon appeared between them before Kozu and Mirrior head through it.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, Nya and LJ were showing Ray and Maya how much Ninjago City has changed since they last saw it. "Ninjago City really has changed." Ray said as they move along.

They soon came across a street, in the process of being repaired. "This was where Samukai was defeated." Zane said.

"Wow, you all really have fought much for the city." Maya replied. "Does the city know who you are?"

"Uh, no they don't." Cole said. "Wu's rules."

"Ah, yes." Ray replied. "I bet after the war, people started to forget about the Power Rangers, more like focus on other things in life."

"People still remember Power Rangers." Jay said. "Only in comics, though. Sometimes just different plots and characters."

"By the way, I was thinking about something." Kai said. "Do you guys want to go out for dinner tonight?"

"Okay, then." Ray replied. "What do you recommend?"

"There's this place where Nya, the others and myself work at, except for LJ. We get employee discount."

"Okay. What's it called?" Maya asked.

"Master Chen's Noodle House." Nya replied.

"Wait... Chen?" Ray asked, surprised. "He fooled the Serpentine into initiating the war."

"Yes, but he decided to open up a restaurant once he was released from prison." Kai replied. "Believe me, they have really good noodles."

"And Kai is dating his daughter." Nya said.

"What?" Maya asked before smiling. "Kai has a girlfriend?" She laughs a bit and quickly hugged Kai before turning back to Nya. "What about you?"

"Uh, there is a certain someone, but I think he is shy to ask me." Ray and Maya were unaware that she actually lied.

"Is it one of these boys?" Maya points to Jay, Cole and LJ, knowing Zane has a girlfriend already.

"Sorry, I, uh, have a girlfriend myself." LJ said. "I think you'll like her."

"Uh, I got one, too." Cole said.

"Then that leaves Jay." Ray replied before looking at him. "You like my daughter, don't you?"

"Uh, only as a friend." He said, lying. "She's not my type." He notices Nya being shocked and immediately mouthed, "Play along."

"At least she has good friends." Maya said. "You know, you should invite your girlfriends as well."

"Of course." Cole replied before beeping was heard and they immediately went into a nearby alleyway for Cole to answer his Spinjitzu Watch. "We read you, Wu."

"Rangers, report to the Bounty for an immediate meeting." Wu said through the Spinjitzu Watch.

"We'll be right there."

Kai sighed as Cole lowered his arm. "Duty calls." He simply said.

"We'll might head back to that mall we passed by." Maya replied.

"Yeah, our clothes do look a little outdated." Ray said. "Might even pick up something for tonight."

"I'll take them." Nya said. "Besides, the restaurant is just across the street from the park. They can look around while I make arrangements for tonight."

"Okay, we'll let you know what we find." Jay replied before he, Kai, Zane, Cole and LJ take off while Kozu and Mirrior watch them leave.

* * *

Several minutes later, in the bridge, aboard the Destiny's Bounty, Ronin slides some scrolls off the table. "Oh, do be careful!" Misako said, kneeling down to pick them up.

"Sorry." He replied as Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole and LJ come in.

"Ah, Rangers, just in time." Wu said as he came to the table before noticing something. "Where's Nya?"

"She had to make some arrangements for tonight." Kai replied. "We're planning on taking my parents out to dinner. Wants them to meet some of our friends. We'll bring her up to speed later."

"Understood." Wu then looked at Ronin as he puts down some papers. "Remember the time I told you how the Golden Spinjizu Rifle deformed my twin brother?"

"Yeah, a lot." Jay said.

"Well, I have reason to believe that if it were used again, then Lloyd will be turned back to normal before the Celestial Clock hits zero."

"Great, do you know where it is?" LJ asked.

"I'm afraid that after your father was banished from the Underworld, I realised it was too dangerous to keep with you around, so I had it sent to a secure vault. But I received a call, telling me that there had been an unfortunate accident and the transport had been swept away by a currant."

"Then, how are we gonna find it?" Cole asked.

"We can't." Ronin replied, a little disappointed in both his answer and the events. "The wreckage hasn't been recovered, and to this day, they're still looking."

"They better find it fast." Zane said. "We do have an old friend to save."

* * *

In the city, just outside Master Chen's, Nya walks out as she smiled, happy that her boss has arranged a table for the Rangers, her parents and friends for tonight. "I hope mom and dad still don't have a grudge against Chen." She said to herself as she soon went into the park.

* * *

In the park, Chad, Tani and Mini were by a park bench when they notice Nya. "Hey, it's the girl of the Dork Squad." Chad said as they got off the bench and move in front of her, causing her to stop.

"'Dork Squad'?"

"You know." Tani said. "You and that bunch of losers hanging out."

"We're not losers. Besides, Zane made you pee your pants once, Chad."

"Well, I plan on doing the same to him." Chad said. "And it seems that you've been bonding over two strangers."

"Those strangers are my parents. They were rescued by the Power Rangers."

"Oh, those-" Pretty soon, Stone Warriors appear around them, causing Chad and the twins to scream and run away.

Nya immediately looked around to see that she was in the clear before raising her Spinjitzu Watch. "Spinjitzu!" She touches it with her thumb.

* * *

Nya moves her left hand by her right shoulder as she moved her right elbow back. "Ninjago!" She starts spinning as a maroon tornado soon appeared and engulfed her. It soon dispersed revealing Nya, in her Ranger suit. She was on her right knee with her right arm spread out and her left arm in front of her right knee before she looks up as maroon wind soon engulfed her head, turning into her maroon helmet.

* * *

Nya poises as some Stone Warriors charge at her. She looks behind her back before backflipping over a Stone Warrior, placing her hands on the ground and lower her legs back, kicking the warrior forward, placing her feet on the ground and grabbing another warrior at the same, spins around, twisting her arms as well and turns them back around, sending the warrior spinning the air before she kicks it, sending it into a member, but is soon grabbed from behind and kicked down, causing her to roll, immediately demorphing, and lands with her back near a tree as laughter was soon heard and Kozu and Mirrior show up. "Hello, Nya." Kozu said.

"Kozu!" Nya got back up just as the Stone Warriors leave. "Who's the mirror?"

"Someone for you to meet your past memories, Maroon Ranger." Mirrior said.

"What are you up to, one horn? I'm not in the mood for your foolishness."

"Ah, you're confident now, but not for long." Kozu said. "Behold the truth!" Mirrior then fired a beam out at Nya, who soon held her head, and looked at the mirror.

The mirror showed an image of a 5 year old Nya, walking along the path, eating an ice cream before the ice cream soon fell off the cone and onto the ground, causing her to stop and look down at it before crying. Nya gets angry. "Old memories can't hurt me, Kozu."

"We shall see. It is the beginning." Two Stone Warriors soon restrain her.

* * *

In the bridge aboard the Bounty, alarms were heard as Misako quickly tapped a few keys to show Nya on the monitor, forced to watch her painful memories. "Nya." Kai said.

"It appears that Stone Warrior is showing her past memories she is trying to bury in her mind." Wu replied.

"We gotta help her." Jay said.

"We must be careful, Rangers, it will force you to see your most painful memories."

"Yes, Master." They said before they took off.

* * *

In the park, Nya watches as the mirror then showed her at 10 years old, holding a soccer ball. "Can I play?" She asked a young boy.

"We don't want you on our team, Nya." The boy replied, pushing her down.

"Yeah, you're a pipsqueak." Another boy said, coming up to them, grabs the ball, pushes her down, and they take off as Nya started to cry.

"You see?" Kozu asked as Nya looked on, feeling depressed. "You are becoming the weakling you once were, Maroon Ranger."

"No!" Nya yelled. "You can't do that!"

The mirror soon showed a 12 year old Nya, walking along the hallway of Ninjago Academy, nervously holding her books before she is soon bumped into and falls to the ground, causing everyone to laugh at her as 14 year olds Skylor and Seliel run away, laughing. "Watch where you're going, Smith." Seliel sarcastically said as they walked away.

Nya soon sheds a tear. "You see?" Kozu asked. "It's happening already! You're starting to cry! You can never escape your past!"

"Nya!" Kai was heard as she turned to see him, Jay, Zane, Cole, LJ and Wu, all in Ranger form, running over to her.

"Guys, don't look at the mirror!" Nya called out.

"Ah, the rest of our adversaries has arrived." Kozu said. "Time for them to face their painful memories." He turns to some Stone Warriors. "Get them!"

The Stone Warriors charge at the Rangers about to grab them. Jay grabs hold of a Stone Warrior before forcing it over him and raised his leg back to kick it away from him, immediately raising a leg to kick another Stone Warrior back. But with his leg still raised, a Stone Warrior soon grabs hold of him. "Hey, let me go!" He yelled as two more grab hold of him.

Mirrior laughs at it came up to Jay. "Blue always has been my very least favourite colour of all." It said before it then fired a beam at Jay, causing him to look at the mirror to see himself, as a 6 year old boy, wearing glasses, being pushed around by big kids.

One had then pushed him too hard, making him fall on the ground, and laugh. "Aww, did the junkyard boy get a little booboo?" He asked before he and the other bullies laugh at him as he sheds a few tears.

"No!" He yelled before demorphing. "Not that!" The Stone Warriors soon let him go for him to kneel down and shed a few tears.

"Jay, don't believe it!" Cole yelled as he spun and kicked a Stone Warrior in the head, knocking it to the side. "It's in the past!" A Stone Warrior soon trips him, knocking him on the ground, but he raises a leg, kicking it before rolling to place his hands on the ground, raise both legs, and kicked two Stone Warriors charging at him. But as he got up, a Stone Warrior then came up behind him and grabbed hold of him. "No!" He tries to get it off his back, but it forces him down and look up as Mirrior fires a beam at him, making him to look at the mirror.

It shows a 13 year old Cole, wearing his Marty Oppenheimer school uniform, sitting at his lifeless mother's bedside, shedding tears and holding her hand. "Mom, you can't do this to me!" He said as he sobbed. "Mommy, I need you! Mommy!"

Cole then demorphed as the warrior soon lets him go for him to sulk. "Mom."

Zane pushes a Stone Warrior back just a bunch appear in front of him before he jumped in the air and spun before landing in the middle of them on two feet with his legs spread out to start his Sotfa Attack, and starts spinning, moving the two fingers to make himself spin, kicking some of the Stone Warriors as he did so. But as he still kicked, two of them grabbed hold of his legs, forced him up, and made him face Mirrior. "I have no painful memories!" He said.

"Really?" It asked before firing a beam at him. "You shall see."

Zane was then forced to look at the mirror as it started to show him, in his father's lab, on the day of his birthday, looking at his hybrid blueprints. "No! It can't be! NO! It's not true! That's impossible!" He then made fists and started slamming at the blueprints. "NNNOOOO! NNNNNNNOOOOOOO!"

Zane soon demorphed as the Stone Warriors soon let him to lower his head and breathe heavily. LJ swings his whip at a Stone Warrior, striking it before cartwheeling, raising his whip back, wrapping it around the neck of a warrior before pulling it back, making the warrior spin out of control, but it soon raised its leg, kicking the whip out of his hands. "Grab him, quick!" The warrior yelled as three warriors immediately came and grab hold of him by each limb as the warrior then grabbed his right arm.

Mirrior laughed as it then came up to LJ and looked at him. "I think I know what your most painful memory is, Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon." It said before firing a beam at him, making him look at the mirror. "One from the beginning of all this."

It shows a younger LJ looking at the tombstone before getting out a small vial, pops the lid off and throws it at the tombstone, causing a black void to come out and he looks at it before laughing evilly. "No!" Present LJ yelled.

Lloyd comes out of the void. "Junior." He said.

The Stone Warriors let LJ go as he soon demorphed and breathed heavily. "It was all my fault."

"Junior, ignore the memories." Wu said as he and Kai use their weapons to block the swords of some Stone Warriors they were fighting. "They're kept deep within you for a reason." Wu spins his cane before moving it downward to strike the Stone Warrior in front of him and quickly moved it back to jab a warrior coming up behind him, but another one soon grabbed it, forced it out of his hands and threw it aside just as another one grabs hold of him.

Kai throws one sword in the air before striking one of the Stone Warriors, kicks another one back and raised his arm to catch the sword, using it backwards, immediately striking the warrior, until two come up behind him, make him drop his swords, and force him to face Mirrior at the same time as Wu. "Everyone has a painful memory." It said before firing two beams at Wu and Kai respectively.

Kai sees himself at 9 years old, helping a younger Nya into the cellar of their old house as Ray knelt down to him. "No matter what, always look after your sister." He said. "Okay?" Kai nods. "I love you, son." Ray then closed the cellar door.

The Stone Warriors holding Kai let him go as he demorphed and was speechless as Wu sees himself, in the aftermath of the Serpentine War, firing the Golden Spinjizu Rifle at ground underneath Lloyd's feet, creating a hole and causing him to fall through it, screaming. "Why?" Wu asked as he was let go and demorphed.

Kozu laughed at all the incapacitated Rangers as Mirrior turned Nya as she sheds a few tears. "Your resistance is almost gone, Nya." It said. "Soon you and your friends won't have the energy to be Power Rangers."

"No." She soon knelt down as she kept shedding tears. "This can't be happening."

"This final image will shatter your confidence for good." Kozu said. "Your parents are just like you- Weak, defenceless, helpless and unconfident."

Nya looked up at the mirror to see herself, being hugged by her mother and soon her father. "What?" Mirrior asked. "How did that get there?"

Nya smiles and immediately got up. "What's this?"

"You had it, Kozu." She said as she soon stood up.

"What's that?"

"I'm not falling for this anymore. My parents are strong, confident and proud of my abilities as a Power Ranger. They just hide it out of safety and they'll be fine, just like me. I'm strong enough on the inside to handle your mocking."

"No. You're supposed to be getting weaker."

She soon gets out her Super Spinjitzu Blade and spins it before raising it high. "Super Spinjitzu Blade, ignite!"

* * *

Nya's Super Spinjitzu Blade ignites as Nya, helmetless, swings it downward, letting out a burst of flame that moves into her, turning her Ranger suit into its Super Ranger form.

* * *

Nya charges at Mirrior, raises her Super Spinjitzu Blade, and struck its mirror body, breaking it apart. "NO!" It yelled before falling back and exploded.

The moment Mirrior exploded, the other Rangers then stood up to see Nya facing Kozu. "Find a hole and hide, one horn, cause I'm back." Kozu soon growled as a portal appears behind him, and heads into it before it disappears.

* * *

In his camp on the Dark Island, Lloyd sees Kozu come out of the portal as he immediately knelt down his head. "We didn't know that the mirror showed a memory that gave her her confidence back." He said.

"I'll deal with you later, Kozu." Lloyd replied before he turns to a Stone Warrior. "Fire the Garmatron Missile!" The Stone Warrior immediately went over to it and moves the controls as Garmatron raises its cannon before the warrior presses a button and fires a shot, sending a missile through the clouds.

* * *

At the park in Ninjago City, the Garmatron missile hits Mirrior, and it immediately grows, laughing as it did so before stopping. The mirror on its body was still broken. The Rangers came up behind Nya while looking at Mirrior. "Let's get the Spinjitzu Megazord." Cole said.

"No, leave it to me." Nya replied. "It fed me memories I wanted to forget. But, I may need Kai's help."

"I'm with you, sis." Kai said before he touches his Spinjitzu Watch. "Flame Megazord, online!"

* * *

The Red Lion Zord rises up and the front paws retract, revealing hands, while the Maroon Phoenix Zord lands on the back, moved its wings down and raised up as the Lion Zord's head moved down and the Phoenix Zord's took over before tilting back, revealing its face before poising.

* * *

In the cockpit, Kai, in his Super Ranger form, and Nya look on. "Let's do it!"

* * *

Outside, the Flame Megazord charges at Mirrior as it came at it, but the Megazord raises its right arm and punches it, knocking it back.

* * *

Inside, Nya steps forward. "Time for you to face the Flame Swords!"

* * *

Outside, the two sword handles come out of the Flame Megazord's phoenix wings before the Megazord pulled the Flame Swords out.

* * *

In the cockpit, Kai and Nya each held an arm up, like they're holding a sword each. "Flame Swords, final strike!" They both yelled, moving their arms down.

* * *

Outside, the swords ignite into fire before swinging them down, striking Mirrior, causing it to scream and explode.

* * *

In the cockpit, Kai and Nya give each other a high five. "A spinning victory."

* * *

In his camp on the Dark Island, Lloyd circled around Kozu as he had his head down. "We could've had the Rangers feeling weak and helpless." He said. "And whose fault is it?"

"Not mine!" Kozu replied, lifting his head, causing Lloyd to glare at him. Kozu then lowered his head again. "It is mine."

"Yes, you blew it. Now, you're excavating some Dark Matter with the dig crew."

"Yes, my lord." Kozu soon walked away.

* * *

Later that night at Chen's Noodle House, Kai, Jay, Zane, Nya, Wu, Skylor, Seliel, Aseey, Pixal, Ray and Maya were at a table while Cole was on stage, singing before LJ came up to them with some sushi and noodles. "You're right about Chen." Ray said, taking a bite of a riceball. "He has reformed."

"Told you so." Kai replied.

"So, are you both proud of who I am?" Nya asked, choosing not to expose that she is a Power Ranger to Skylor and Seliel.

Somehow knowing the two girls don't know, Maya moved close to her. "Of course we are." She replied. "But, we're concerned, like every other parent."

"Don't worry, mom." Kai said, somehow listening to their conversation. "She doesn't have just me, she has all of us."

"We're not just friends." Jay said. "We're a family."

"Sounds like we want to be part of that family too." Ray replied.

"Hey, you already are." LJ said before they all look at the stage to see Cole sing.

"#Don't let anything bring you down#" Cole sang. "#Down to the planet core, Because, you are the mightiest of them all, And, fight back from it all. Your courage is hidden inside you, We are all the power you need, To fight back in your life, And let live it to your greatest potential#"

* * *

**(A/N: Hidden Courage is written by yours truly and can be seen on my deviantART page: TEK1996)**


	16. Gyani Armour

**(A/N: I was feeling bored, so I thought of putting this up)**

* * *

When a special technology student gets expelled, the Rangers must find a way to use his new technology to put to good use and get the expulsion revoked.

* * *

In a classroom at Ninjago Academy, students were working on many projects as Jay and Nya walk around the room. Jay soon stopped at a young man, who was near a small portable oven, sighing at the burnt contents inside. "Not bad, Simon." He said. "Just keep it up, maybe work a few wires around."

"Thanks!" Simon replied. "I love Tech Club!"

Nya stands near a young woman, who is working on a remote. "Remember, believe in yourself, and you'll do very well." Nya said.

"Of course." The girl replied before picking it up. "TV mode, on." An image soon appears above the remote, showing a soccer game before shortening out. "Shoot."

Nya lightly chuckles before she and Jay notice a young man working on some sort of armour. "Hey, Gyani, what are you working on?"

"I thought I might give the Power Rangers a helping hand." He said as he worked on a blaster arm. "This is a power armour that I hope will assist the Rangers in any way." As they spoke, Chad and Mini come in and are amazed by the armour before heading over to it and opened the back panel, revealing some wires.

"Wow." Jay replied as Chad and Mini took out a wire each, swap them over and insert them in their opposite spots.

"So, how does it work?" Nya asked.

"Well, I'm glad you asked, Nya." Gyani replied before opening the front panel, revealing a crystal. "I found this crystal during one of my brainstorming walks, and the moment I picked it up, I saw a vision that it was destined for the Emerald Ranger, wearing some sort of armour, and here it is." He closes the panel and gets out a remote. "Want to give it a try?" Chad and Mini quickly put the back panel back on and took off out of the classroom as Gyani turned around to it.

"Okay." He then turned to Nya. "Hope it doesn't cause my Spinjitzu Watch to activate." He whispered.

"Ix-nay on the injitzu Watch-Spay." She replied, whispering.

"Alright." Jay removes his unbuttoned shirt before handing it to Nya and took the armour.

* * *

Outside the classroom, Tani sees Chad and Mini come out of the classroom and head over to her. "Which one did you choose to mess with?" She asked.

"Edwards and his armour." Chad replied. "This'll be fun to hear his complaining words."

* * *

In the classroom, Jay had just put the armour on and was now putting on the blaster arms. "Let it rip." He said as the students crowd around them.

Gyani holds the remote out to the armour and presses it. "Gyani Armour, activate!" He called out.

The armour glows for a bit before Jay suddenly raised his arms and the blaster arms suddenly start firing, causing the students to take cover. "Wah! Turn it off, Gyani!"

* * *

In the hallway, a teacher hears the shots before heading into the classroom.

* * *

Inside, Gyani holds out the remote. "Gyani Armour, power down!"

The teacher sees the armour on Jay and Gyani with the remote. "What in the world?!" He asked. "I leave for five minutes... and now the room has many holes in it!" He turns to Gyani. "You, I want to talk to you!" He then turned to Jay. "And you, take that silly armour off, if you don't want a reprimand as well."

Jay quickly took the Gyani Armour off. "Well, Mr. Williams, the Gyani Armour malfunctioned for some reason. It's not Jay's fault. It was all 100% me. I'm really sorry."

"Sorry isn't enough. I said you could use my classroom for Tech Club and you've turned it into a death trap!" He soon took the armour away from Jay as well as the remote from Gyani. "No more Tech Club in my classroom, period! Get all your pieces of junk, throw them in the trash and get out!" He then turned to Gyani. "Gyani, come with me to the Principal's office."

"That won't be necessary." Dareth was heard as he came in and saw the damage. "I just happen to hear the extremely loud shots from around the corner, and decided to investigate. Look at this room, young man! Who knows what would have happened if Mr. Williams didn't come in here and stop you?"

"I really don't know what happened to my armour." Gyani said.

"Okay, well, pay attention, because I'm gonna tell you what's happening now. Pack your things, Gyani Edwards. You're expelled!" This gets the club members to become shocked as Dareth soon left. Gyani soon started to sob and ran out of the classroom.

* * *

Outside the classroom, Chad, Tani and Mini see Gyani run out off the classroom, crying, and smirk as he took off. "There he goes." Chad said.

"Yep." The twins replied.

* * *

Several minutes later, by a dumpster outside, Mr. Williams and some students, including Jay and Nya, throw the inventions into the dumpster, with only the students being reluctant to do so. "I can't believe Mr. Brown expelled Gyani, over a mistake." Nya said.

"Yeah, I mean, we all mistakes." Simon replied.

"Well, that mistake has left a lot of money, in damages." Mr. Williams said, walking away.

The students then split up as Jay then turned to Nya. "I get the feeling I saw that crystal before." He said.

"Did you?" Nya asked.

"I don't know. Let's get to the Bounty and look at the scrolls."

* * *

In his camp on the Dark Island, Lloyd was in his hut, meditating before Sipal came in, bowing her head. "Forgive me for disturbing you, my lord, but the Overlord wishes to speak with you." She said before Lloyd immediately stood up.

* * *

By the cliff overlooking the Celestial Clock, which was 2 weeks away from reaching its limit as the Overlord looked at it before Lloyd came up behind him. "This better be good." He said.

"I apologise for disturbing your meditation, but I thought I might tell you that the Crystal of Spinjitzu has been found." The Overlord replied.

"Then this must mean the crystal has separated from the Golden Spinjitzu Rifle."

"I have already sent General Kozu to retrieve it. This is his last chance."

"There's no such thing as a last chance. So, he better come back with it, or not at all."

"I told him the exact same thing."

* * *

At the dock, Kai, Cole and LJ were on the deck, watching Zane demonstrate his Sotfa Attack by spinning around on two fingers with his legs spread out. They watch him for it for 20 seconds, bounce in the air and land on his feet. "That is how Sotfa works." He said. "Make sure to choose how you place your two fingers, and move them back and forth. Now, give it a try." They all soon prepared themselves before they immediately do handstands before moving their left hands back. But the moment they did, Kai then fell and land on his back, earning a head shake from Zane before Cole and LJ move their pinky and ring fingers back, but LJ then fell back, landing on his chest before Cole then moved his fingers, spinning, until he soon fell onto his side. Zane then sighed as they get up. "You call that Sotfa? Kai, your legs were spread out, LJ, you had your fingers straight, and Cole, you were too slow. We shall resume tomorrow."

Kai, Cole and LJ then got up as Wu came up to him. "It looks like the student has become the master." He said to Zane.

"I thought I might teach them my signature move, but so far, it's going slowly." Jay and Nya soon came onto the deck. "There you two are, you're both late." But they ignore him and head into the bridge. "Guys?"

* * *

In the bridge, Misako and Ronin see Jay and Nya come in before coming over to the scrolls. "Let's see, let's see, let's see." Jay muttered as he looked at each scroll he could come across. "Let's see, let's see, let's see." He soon came across one. "Ah, here we are."

"Jay, what's wrong?" Misako asked as he and Nya came up to the table and Jay unrolls the scroll to show the Golden Spinjitzu Rifle.

He soon sees the crystal on the scroll and points to it. "That's it."

"The Crystal of Spinjitzu?" Ronin asked as the other Rangers head in.

"Did you find it?" Wu asked.

"It was during Tech Club that we've seen it." Nya replied. "It was used to power up some armour that a student wanted to use to help us out."

"Well, let's see it." Kai said.

"That might be too late." Jay replied. "The armour malfunctioned and the student ended up expelled. We didn't know what it was until we threw it out."

"Then you must recover that armour." Wu said. "Zane, Junior, go with them."

"Yes, Master." Zane and LJ replied before they, Jay and Nya take off.

* * *

By the dumpster at Ninjago Academy, Kozu opens the lid, only to find it empty. "What?" He asked. "It's empty!"

"Yo, Kozu!" LJ was heard as he turned to see him, Jay, Zane and Nya stopping near him. "What's up? My father send you to do his dirty work again?"

"This is none of your concern, Junior." He soon charged at them.

The four Rangers immediately poise and charge at him. Zane somersaults before raising a leg to try and kick Kozu, but he grabs it and throws him aside just as Nya does a spinning kick, knocking Kozu back before he quickly recovered just as Nya prepared to punch him, but he spins to the side and kicks her in the back, making her land on her chest. LJ does a handstand, lowered his legs, and uses both of them to kick Kozu before they land on the ground, bring his hands together, turned around and used both hands to strike him. But as he then turned to the side, Kozu grabs LJ and throws him close to the dumpster, with his back to it before charging at Jay, who quickly cartwheeled to the left and raised a leg to kick his backside, knocking him down while backing away just as the others get up and Kozu also stood up to face them. "Ready?" Jay asked, raising his left arm.

"Ready." The others replied, raising their left arms.

"Spinjitzu!" They all said as they move their right thumbs to their Spinjitzu Watches while LJ kneels down as he moved his left arm close to his right shoulder as his right hand touched the Emerald Spinjitzu Watch.

"Emerald Power!" LJ added.

* * *

Jay, Zane, Nya move their left hands by their right shoulders as they move their right elbows back while LJ jumps in the air as he held his arms out. "Ninjago!" They start spinning as their assigned coloured tornadoes soon appear and engulf them. They soon disperse revealing the Rangers, in their Ranger suits. They were on their right knees with their right arms spread out and their left arms in front of their right knees while LJ lands with left leg out while the right knee was bent, left arm spread out to the side and right arm in front of him before they look up as their assigned colour wind soon engulf their heads, turning into their assigned coloured helmets.

* * *

Jay, Zane, Nya and LJ soon got out their weapons and charged at Kozu as he gets out his swords, immediately swinging them. Zane stops and fires some arrows at him, which Kozu immediately struck to deflect and slice them in half before raising his lower left arm out to block Jay's flail and kick him away, moves his upper right arm to block Nya's spear, and moves his lower right arm to try and stab her, but LJ wraps his whip's chain around it and pulls it back, making Kozu lose the sword before coming over to strike him with his sword, striking the only horn he had left, causing him to yell as he backed away. "My other horn!" He yelled. "This isn't over, Rangers! Once I find the crystal, it will be over for you all." He holds out his hand, summoning a portal, and goes through it before it disappeared.

They immediately came over to the empty dumpster and look in it. "They're gone!" Nya said.

"We gotta get to my parents' junkyard, immediately!" Jay replied before they take off.

* * *

In the bridge aboard the Bounty, Kai, Cole, Wu, Misako and Ronin look at the monitor. "The dumpster was empty when we got there." Nya told them through Kai's Spinjitzu Watch. "We're heading to Ed and Edna's place. It could be there."

"We'll catch up, and-" Kai was cut off when alarms were soon heard and Misako taps a few keys to show a security camera's point of view to see Kozu and Stone Warriors at the city dump.

"Kozu and some Stone Warriors are at the city dump." Cole said.

"Sorry, sis, you're on your own." He lowers his arm and turned to Cole and Wu. "You both ready?"

"Ready." They both said before they take off.

"Spinjitzu!" They all said as they left. "Ninjago!"

* * *

At the city dump, Stone Warriors look among the garbage, looking for the armour, as one Stone Warrior then picked up a chest plate and held it out to Kozu, who growled. "That's not the armour!" He yelled, slapping its hand to let go of the plate. "If you don't find it, I won't be welcomed back into the Stone Army. Find it at once!"

"You'll be finding nothing, Kozu!" Wu was heard as they all turn to see him, Kai and Cole, all morphed, and holding their weapons. "Not while we're here to stop you!" They soon poise.

"Bring it on, old man. Get them!" The Stone Warriors charge at the three Rangers, who charge at them, with Kai raising his swords to block one warrior's sword before swinging it to the side, sweeps to the right side, and rams it, knocking it down. Cole strikes the legs of two and making them roll down the garbage pile before somersaulting down to another one that was also at the bottom, and stomps on it, making it fall down while he rolled back to straighten himself. Wu jabs a Stone Warrior with his cane before turning to strike another, sending it rolling down the pile they were on. Kai sees some Stone Warriors at the bottom of the pile he was on before soon dropping down, immediately doing a barrel roll down the pile, before spinning, kicking two Stone Warriors down, and raised his swords up, striking the remaining two warriors. Cole somersaults off the pile he was on, placing his hammer end upward as he started to land, kicking two Stone Warriors as he did so before immediately swinging his hammer at them, striking them both, and knocking them down. Kozu charges at Wu, who moved to the right as he tried to punch him before Wu held out his cane, striking Kozu in the face, and raises a leg to kick him, but he catches it, and strikes him with one of his swords while letting go of him, sending him falling down the pile they were on. "You're too old, Wu. Face it, once we get the Crystal of Spinjitzu, it will all be over." He soon jumped off the pile to try and strike him, but Wu raised his cane high to block the swords, and they look at each other while clashing.

* * *

In the trailer at Ed and Edna's scrap yard, Edna was busy knitting before a nearby phone soon rang and she answers it, knowing who it is. "Why, Jay, how are you, sweetie?" She asked.

"Mom, did you and dad get today's scrap?" Jay asked through the phone.

"Why, yes, your father is about to start hauling it into the crusher."

"Tell him not to, there's something in it that we need."

"Jay, what is wrong?"

"Just tell him, immediately!" The phone soon beeped.

"Jay? Jay?" She moves the phone away and looked at it. "Well, that was rude."

* * *

Outside, Jay, Zane, Nya and LJ arrive on the Spinjitzu Bikes before getting off, and ran into the junkyard. "Okay, we need to find today's pile before dad puts them through the crusher." They immediately split up and start looking around.

At one pile, LJ moves a couple of tyres back before noticing something, and pulled it out, only to be a shoulder pad. "That's not it." He said to himself before throwing it away. "What does it look like?"

At another pile, Zane and Nya move some engine components back before they back away, look at each other and shook their heads. "I really gotta get my parents to sort out what type of scrap is needed and what's not." Jay looks through another pile, coming across an old phone before throwing it aside, and Nya finds some old pipes before seeing something close by.

"Look!" Nya called out to them, and they look at her to see her pointing to something. They turn and see the Gyani Armour in a nearby pile before they prepare to head over to it. "This is it!" LJ starts to pull the armour out just as machinery was soon heard as Jay turned to see Ed, in a crane, about to come over to grab a pile from the scrap, including the armour.

"Dad!" He soon ran over to him, waving his arms. "Dad, stop!"

Ed immediately stopped and turned off the crane. "Welp, what is it, son?" He asked as he came out.

"Got it." LJ said as he held out the armour.

"Now why would you guys be interested in that armour?"

"I believe it may help us out." Jay said. "But, there is something wrong with it."

"Let me have a look at it inside."

* * *

Inside the trailer, Jay, Zane, Nya and LJ, without their helmets on, watch as Ed opens the back panel and sees the tampered wires. "Welp, there's your problem. Someone had crossed these two wires, causing the whole thing to malfunction."

"I'm gonna take a guess, Chad and the twins." Nya said as Ed took out the wires, and put them back in their original places and put the panel back on.

"There, all fixed."

Jay comes up to the front of the panel and opens it, revealing the crystal. "The Crystal of Spinjitzu." Jay said.

"So, that was what powered the armour?" LJ asked.

"Yeah. And Gyani said he wanted us to use it."

"Put the crystal back in. Let's see if it works."

"Okay." Jay puts the crystal back into the armour and closes the front panel. "I think you should try it."

"Really?"

"You should."

"Okay." LJ picks up the armour and puts it on. But the moment he did, the armour suddenly glows, and fades into his body.

"Wha-" Ed was speechless as he saw it. "What happened to it?"

"I'm not sure." Jay replied. "It must have something to do with your powers."

There was soon a glow at the front of LJ's Ranger suit and forms into a crystal. "The crystal." LJ grips it and touches his heart. "It's telling me how to activate the armour."

"Then you'll have to activate it while we face Kozu at the city dump." Nya said.

"Right. Back to action." They immediately grab their helmets and head out while putting them back on as Ed and Edna watch them leave with a smile.

* * *

At the city dump, Wu is knocked onto a nearby garbage pile as Kozu prepared to strike him, only for it to be blocked by Kai, who was in his Super form, and is forced back. "Give it up, Kozu!" He said as Cole, in his Super form, joined him while Wu got up, and activated his Super form.

"I will not fall, not to you puny spandex wearers!" He replied before swinging his swords, creating an energy wave, hitting them, and sending them all flying until they land on the trash. He then chuckled as he starts to come up to them, but a few shots hit him, forcing him back.

Kai, Cole and Wu turn to see it was Jay, Zane, Nya and LJ, all in Super form, coming up to them. "Guys, you okay?" Nya asked, helping Kai up while Jay and Zane help Cole up, and LJ helps Wu up.

"We are now." Kai replied.

"Do you have the crystal?" Wu asked.

"You mean this?" LJ asked, holding it up.

"The Crystal of Spinjitzu!" Kozu yelled. "My master desires it. Give it to me!"

"Oh, I'll give it to you alright." LJ soon placed both hands on it, and rises it high into the sky. "Gyani Armour, activate!"

* * *

The crystal lets off glowing sparks of energy before they move down to the front, forming into the Gyani Armour before it starts to come apart. The blaster arms come onto his arms and the armour attaches to his gold one before it shines and fades, revealing more armour pieces around him before he then poised.

* * *

LJ soon poised as the other Rangers and Kozu were surprised by the armour's appearance. "That armour will not protect you from me!" Kozu gets out all of his swords.

"Want to bet?" Kozu immediately charged at him as LJ raised his blaster arms to quickly block his swords before raising them up, jumps into the air, kicks Kozu back, and spins backwards.

Kozu growled before immediately charging at LJ, who immediately raised his blaster arms to hit the swords, which soon break upon impact Kozu then backed away to look at his broken swords. "No!"

LJ then held out his blaster arms. "Gyani Blaster, final shot!" He immediately fired, and once the shot hit him, Kozu screamed as he fell back and explodes.

The armour soon fades into his Ranger suit as the other cheer and came around him. "That was awesome!" Jay said.

"Wish I can use that." Kai said.

"The armour will make a great addition to our arsenal." Wu said.

* * *

In Lloyd's camp on the Dark Island, Lloyd growled as he turned to the Overlord. "Kozu may have failed, but this one is his last chance." He said before he turns to a Stone Warrior on the Garmatron. "Fire the Garmatron Missile!" He yelled as the Stone Warrior came over to it and moves the controls as Garmatron raises its cannon before the warrior presses a button and fires a shot, sending a missile through the clouds.

* * *

At the Ninjago City Dump, the missile explodes on Kozu's remains, recreating him, and causing him to grow. "This is the end of you, Power Rangers!" He yelled, raising one of his swords out to them, but they quickly jump out of the way.

"Time to bring out the Spinjitzu Megazord." Zane said.

"If only we had the Ultrazord, it would be easy." Jay replied.

"Wait, maybe that can work." LJ said.

"How?"

LJ gets out the Spinjitzu Crystal and looks at it. "This has got to work." He soon held it up high and it fires an energy beam.

* * *

The 7 Zords move in a straight line before the Maroon Phoenix Zord and Soaring Falcon Zord move further ahead, rise up, put their wings together and turn to their respective side with their backs facing each other. The Red Lion Zord moves in front of the two before rising up and the front paws retract, revealing hands while two flying Zords immediately attach to its back and the head moves back to act as a clip. The Emerald Dragon Zord's wings and tails soon come off while the main body attaches to the Lion Zord and the wings connect to the Lion Zord's feet while the tail comes on behind the two flying Zords. The Black Bear Zord and White Tiger Zord retract their legs into and come onto the Lion Zord's hands respectively. The Blue Octopus Zord straightens its tentacles before landing on top of the Dragon Zord's head, connect its tentacles to it and the Lion Zord's arms to act like shoulder pads and opened its mouth, revealing its face before poising.

* * *

In the cockpit, LJ, Jay, Zane, Kai, Cole and Nya were all amazed to be inside the Ultrazord's cockpit once again. "I have to say this, I love the crystal."

"Thank you." They soon face the screen where Kozu was waving his swords. "Now, let's take him down."

* * *

Outside, the reformed Spinjitzu Ultrazord starts moving forward before Kozu prepared to strike, but it moved to the right to avoid his strike, and raised a fist, hitting him and making him drop his swords. The Ultrazord then raised an arm, and punches Kozu back. "You will pay!" He yelled, about the charge at it.

In the cockpit, the Rangers moved forward a bit. "You're the one who's going to pay." Kai replied.

* * *

Outside, the Spinjitzu Ultrazord raises its left arm, grabbing Kozu and raised him higher, into the sky. As soon as Kozu landed, the Ultrazord pulls out the Ultrazord Blade and holds it out.

* * *

In the cockpit, the Rangers raise their arms. "Ultrazord Blade, final strike!" They all said, lowering their arms.

* * *

Outside, the Ultrazord raises its arms before swinging down, striking Kozu with the Ultrazord Blade. Kozu was soon struck before growling. "Master, forgive me!" He soon fell back and explodes.

* * *

In the cockpit, the Rangers look on, in victory. "A spinning victory." Nya said.

Jay then looks on his monitor. "Hey, there's some news crews close by." He said.

"So." Cole asked.

"We need to do the interview."

"Why?"

"For Gyani." Nya said. "Chad and the twins got him expelled by tampering with the armour."

* * *

Outside, the Rangers land on the road as news crews started coming up to them. "Rangers, do you have comment on the battle you have just become victorious?" Gayle asked, holding up a microphone to Jay.

"How did it feel to fight that giant warrior?" Another reporter asked, holding up a microphone to Zane.

"We have fought with what we do best." Zane replied. "Teamwork."

"And this battle isn't just for us, but to Gyani Edwards for building the Emerald Ranger's new armour." Jay said. "He was sadly, unfairly expelled from Ninjago Academy over a prank that was totally not entirely his fault at all." He looked at Nya, and nods. "That is all. No more questions." The Rangers soon take off with reporters still asking questions, completely off topic such as them asking them for their real identities, asking them out, etc.

Gayle doesn't ask those questions and turned to her cameraman. "We shall speak to Gyani Edwards at Ninjago Academy in several minutes, so stay tuned." She said. "Back to you, Fred."

* * *

In Gyani's dorm room, Gyani has just finished packing up his stuff in a box before closing it and taping it up. He soon took a quick look around before picking up the box and starts walking out of the room.

* * *

Outside, Gyani comes up to a 2020 Ford Bronco, briefly sighing, and puts the box in the back before closing the boot door and heads over to the driver's side door. But before he could head in, a news crew comes up to him. "There he is." The reporter said. "That is Gyani Edwards, who designed the Emerald Ranger's new armour." They soon stop near him. "Mr. Edwards, any comment on your invention that helped out with the Power Rangers?" Gyani was surprised at the sentence before preparing to speak. "Anything to say at all?"

"Uh-" He stuttered a little as the Rangers, demorphed, look on from around a corner.

* * *

The following morning, in the gymnasium, Gyani stands on a stage as a middle aged woman, standing at a podium, were facing a giant crowd, with the Rangers and news reporters among them. "As the mayor of Ninjago City, it gives me great pleasure to congratulate Gyani Edwards for his courageous, selfless and galant deed in helping the Power Rangers, with his new technology, the Gyani Armour." She said before the crowd applauded and she turned to Gyani. "Congratulations, Gyani."

"Thank you, Miss Mayor." He shakes her hand.

* * *

Several minutes later, Gyani, with a medal around his neck, walks along the grounds while in the background, Chad, Tani and Mini were scrubbing graffiti off the side of a nearby wall, as punishment for tampering with the armour, as the Rangers soon came up to Gyani. "Are you glad that your armour worked?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, and I have the Rangers to thank for it. As well as repairing it."

"Well, I'm glad Principal Brown is allowing you back into the school." Wu said.

"Actually, Mr. Garmadon, I declined."

"What?" They all asked.

"Even though the damage was an accident when the armour was tampered with, I got this job offer, and I decided to take it. They needed smart technicians like me, and the company is very great."

"Wow." Jay said. "Well, I'm just gonna say this. Good luck with your job."

"Yeah, us too." Cole said.

"Thank you." Gyani replied. "Actually, I have a small question. How did you know the Rangers would like it?" They try to think of an answer, but Gyani soon smirked. "You're them, aren't you?"

They were all soon shocked before Wu comes close. "You cannot-" He was soon cut off.

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna tell anyone. Code of honour, just like in the comic books. But it looks like you may need help on where I found the crystal."

"It would be very relevant." Zane said.

"Okay, let's start reviewing." They start walking away. "Now, I found the crystal by a lake."


	17. The Golden Spinjitzu Rifle

**(A/N: I am sorry for my lack of updating on this story, but I was busy with other projects, and I feel like the final episodes/chapters might feel more like movie length, which I barely had time for. May need some help with certain points for them. Feel free to leave in reviews or PM)**

* * *

With the Golden Spinjitzu Rifle now in the Rangers' possession, Lloyd sends a stone fish warrior to retrieve it.

* * *

At a lake, kids were splashing about as Kai, holding a small buoy and wearing a white t-shirt with a red cross and words saying 'Volunteer Lifeguard' and red shorts, walked along the sand while looking at the kids. "Remember, guys, it gets really deep in the lake, so don't go out too far and you'll be fine." He called out to them before turning to Brad and a young girl with short red hair and glasses. Brad was wearing black swim shorts while the girl had a yellow swimsuit on. "Okay?"

"Okay." They both replied as Kai soon passed by.

"Why don't you want to go out there?" She asked. "You're a good swimmer."

"I'm telling you, Sally, there are monsters in that lake." Brad replied. "And I'm staying right here where it's safe."

"Bradley, you don't have to worry about monsters. Ninjago City is protected by the Power Rangers they won't let anything happen." Brad just scoffed and walked away.

* * *

Close by, Nya, wearing some sunglasses, a sea blue sports bra and maroon swim shorts, was lying on a beach chair, getting a tan before a pair of shadows soon block her view of the sun. "What's the big i-?" She cut herself off when she saw it was her parents. "Mom, dad." She soon got up and hugged them both. "What are both doing here?"

"Well, we saw your car by the parking lot, and thought we'd come see how you and Kai are doing." Ray said. He was wearing a red floral unbuttoned shirt to reveal his muscular chest, brown shorts and black sandals.

"And we were wondering if you guys would join us for a picnic later on." Maya said. She was wearing a sea blue tank top, sea blue skirt and blue sandals.

"Kai's still got a couple of hours left, so we'll have to take a rain check." Nya replied.

"Well, we'll spend some time here instead. After all, we hardly see you two since you wouldn't move in with us." They both soon sat down.

"You know there's only two bedrooms in the apartment, mom. And Kai isn't a couch kind of guy."

* * *

By the lake edge, Kai was kneeling down to Brad. "Are you sure you don't to go in the water?" He asked. "I'll stand right here and look out for you."

"And let those monsters get me?" Brad asked. "No way."

"Brad, I've been out here my whole life. And I've never seen a monster out here."

"Look, I just don't want to do it, okay?" Brad soon walked away.

Kai sighs before getting up and resumes walking along the sand as Nya and their parents came up to him. "Hey, Kai." Ray said.

"Hey, dad." He replied.

"How's volunteer lifeguarding going?"

"Great. Since summer's almost over, these kids still need a lot to enjoy. I'm a little worried about Brad, though." They all look at him sitting in the sand. "He won't go in the water."

"Why not?" Maya asked.

"Well, he's got this thing about monsters in the lake."

Maya soon laughed a bit. "Reminds me of a certain someone."

"Mom, I was 5!" Nya said. "Kai pushed me into the lake."

"Where are the others by the way?" Ray asked.

"LJ and Zane went scuba diving with Misako." Kai replied. "She said they're gonna check out the spot where Gyani found the Crystal of Spinjitzu. Cole's spending time with his father, but I don't know what Jay is up to."

"Oh, he said he was going to see his biological father's solicitor about receiving the mansion a little early." Nya said. "His birthday isn't until a few weeks time."

* * *

At Master Chen's Noodle House, Cole and Lou were having some lunch. "Wow, this Pork Lo Mein is really good." Lou said.

"You should try out the Char Siu Bau next." He replied.

* * *

In the hallway of a building, Jay, wearing a black suit, blue shirt, brown and blue striped tie and black dress shoes, was sitting on a couch, reading a magazine before a young woman came out. "Mr. Walker, Mr. Repelow would like to see you now." She said.

"Thank you." He replied as he got up, dropped the magazine onto the table and followed the woman.

* * *

Somewhere underwater, Zane, LJ and Misako, all in scuba diving gear, move around a very old car before LJ came up to the boot, and opened the back, coming across a box before waving at the others.

* * *

On the Dark Island, the Celestial Clock was 10 days away from doomsday as Lloyd looks at it while learning about the current situation in the city. "So, they're close to finding the Golden Spinjitzu Rifle." He said to himself before Sipal comes up to him. "What do you want?"

"I apologise for disturbing you, but I thought you might like some breakfast." She replied, holding up a cooked mackerel.

Lloyd takes it before having a bite of it, and groaned in disgust. "They overcooked it!" He throws the half-eaten fish into a nearby tray of Dark Matter. Pretty soon, what looked like a giant stone fish, followed by a pair of legs, came out of the puddle, and looked at the two. "Hmm, it looks like I made another monster from that half of the fish."

"Maybe when they find that rifle, Stone-ish can retrieve it."

"Excellent, Sipal. Once I have the rifle, Ninjago will be mine."

* * *

At the lake, three shark fins were sticking out of the water, causing all the kids to scream as Kai, Nya and their parents soon see them. "Uh oh." Kai said. "Trouble." The kids start getting out of the lake as Kai and Ray, who was buttoning up his shirt and taking off his sandals, came over to a nearby jet ski, move it around to face the lake, put on the life vests that were on the jet ski, and push it out a little before they got on and start it, immediately heading out to the lake to where the fins were spotted with Ray driving it.

Brad soon came up to Sally. "See, I told you there were monsters." He said and she gasps.

* * *

Out in the middle of the lake, Kai and Ray stop at the spot where the shark fins were, only to find they were fake as they soon rose up, revealing to be on some helmets, worn by Chad, Tani and Mini, all wearing wetsuits, who laugh before noticing the two, and stop. "Kai!" Chad yelled out of shock as Kai and Ray shook their heads, in disappointment.

"Why do you always have to mess everything up, you dork?" Tani asked.

"Yeah, we were just having some fun." Mini said.

"This isn't funny, you guys." Kai replied. "The lake isn't a place to be fooling around."

"Yeah, and you're lucky the Power Rangers didn't catch you." Ray said. "I don't think they'd appreciate being called into action if there's not really any monsters to deal with."

"Now you guys stay out of trouble. I've got enough kids to look after." Ray turns the jet ski around and drives away as Chad, Tani and Mini watch them leave, briefly pouting.

They soon turn to their direction. "#S, M, I, T, H#" They chant while waving their arms around in the water, splashing about, as Kai looked on from the side mirror. "#He's got no sense of humour, And is just no fun, No fun, No fun#" Kai just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Will they ever grow up?"

Tani soon turned to Chad, shivering. "Hey, Chad." She said. "Could we get out now?"

"Yeah, I'm freezing in here." Mini said.

"Very well then." Chad replied before they start swimming for the other side of the lake. "That's the last time those dorks ruin our plans. Hey, let's find a way to get 'em."

"Yeah."

"Let's pulverise 'em." Tani said.

"Yeah!" Chad replied.

* * *

Back at the main side of the lake, Nya, Maya and Brad came up to Kai and Ray as they took off their life vests and put them back on the jet ski. "What happened to the monsters?" Brad asked.

"There were no monsters, Brad." Kai replied, placing a reassuring hand on him while Ray undid his shirt and Maya handed him his sandals. "They were just faking."

"Let me guess, Chad and the twins." Nya replied and Kai nods. "When are they gonna grow up?" They soon move away from the jet ski.

Beeping was soon heard from Kai's Spinjitzu Watch, and he answers it. "Yeah, go ahead."

"Kai, you and Nya have to get back to the Bounty." Zane said through the Spinjitzu Watch.

"What is it?" Nya asked.

"You'll never believe what we found. LJ and Misako are already contacting Cole and Jay."

"We'll be right there." Kai said before looking at his parents and Brad. "Listen, we have to get going."

"Okay, good luck." Maya replied.

"We'll watch over the kids for you." Ray said as his children soon took off.

"I wonder what they found." Brad said.

"We'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

At the docks, Lou's limo arrives before Jay, with his jacket removed and tie loosened, and Cole get out of the back. "Thanks, Max!" Cole said as he was holding a half-eaten piece of cake. "See you at home, dad." He closes the door before the limo drives away, and they both start walking toward the Destiny's Bounty. Cole then turned to Jay as he finished his cake. "So, how'd the meeting go?" He spoke with a mouthful before swallowing.

"We were getting close to signing the deed until LJ rudely called." Jay said. "Now I have 12 hours to sign the deed, or I lose the house forever."

"Oh, that'd be a low blow. Answer me honestly though, would you really like keeping your father's mansion?"

"Well, uh-"

Horn tooting was soon heard, making them turn to see Nya's car arriving. The both wave as the car stops and Kai and Nya get out. Kai was in his red t-shirt and blue sweatpants with black sandals, and Nya was in her maroon t-shirt and Daisy Dukes with white sneakers. "Hey, guys." Kai said.

"So, what was so urgent?" Nya asked.

"I'm not sure myself." Jay replied as they resume walking over to the ship.

Once they came onto the deck, the door to the bridge open, revealing Zane, who was wearing a white t-shirt, blue denim shorts and white long johns. "We found it!" He said. "We actually found it!"

"Found what?" Kai asked as they came in.

* * *

Once they were inside, they spot LJ, Wu, Misako and Gyani by the table, where a rifle, plated with gold, was laying on it. LJ was wearing a white t-shirt and green jeans. "Is that-?" Cole couldn't continue.

"Yes, it is the Golden Spinjitzu Rifle." Wu replied, picking it up. "My father's weapon. Once we next encounter my brother, he will be free from the Overlord's control."

"Master, there is something under it." LJ said, looking at it. "If I may?" Wu hands him the rifle, which he turns around, and sees an inscription. "'When the Chosen One falls, a drop from a loved one brings them back.'" LJ reads the inscription.

"What does that mean?" Jay asked.

"I do not know."

* * *

In his camp on the Dark Island, Lloyd immediately smirked. "Yes, they found it." He said before turning to Stone-ish. "You know what to do." Stone-ish nods before creating a portal, and goes through it along with some Stone Warriors.

At the Beach Park, a portal opens and the Stone Warriors come out, causing some civilians nearby to scream and run away. "Come on out, Power Rangers!" One of them yelled, striking a nearby fountain, causing water to spray out.

* * *

In the bridge aboard the Bounty, alarms were heard as Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, Nya, LJ, Wu, Misako and Gyani come up to the monitor before Misako tapped a few keys, showing a security camera's point of view to see Stone Warriors tearing up the Beach Park. "It's just Stone Warriors." Kai said.

"I don't trust this." LJ replied. "Could be a distraction. Kai, Nya, you stay here and protect the weapon." They soon take off while Kai, Nya, Misako and Gyani stayed behind.

* * *

A few minutes later, Jay, Zane, Cole, LJ and Wu run along the Beach Park before coming across the Stone Warriors, who turn to them. "Just some small fry." Cole said. "We can take 'em." They immediately poised.

Cole rolls onto the ground before raising his feet to kick a Stone Warrior back while getting up, spins and kicks another warrior, and rams into another one before quickly turning back to the first warrior he attacked, and kicks it, making it fall back and come apart. Jay does a handstand before bending his legs forward to kick a warrior back, raised his legs up, spins around, bends his knees to kick it again, leans forward to straighten up while kicking a Stone Warrior behind him, bounces off its shoulder, and rams into the other warrior, causing it to come apart. LJ moves along the railing as a Stone Warrior did so as well before swinging its sword at him, but he spins around him, carefully not falling off the railing, and raises his leg, kicking the warrior into the ocean before somersaulting off the railing, and kicks another warrior's shoulders, knocking it down. Wu swings his cane to the side, hitting a Stone Warrior behind him before moving it forward to jab another coming at him from the front, makes it grab the cane lets go of it, places a foot on it, and bounces off of it, landing behind it, kicks it into the other warrior, making them both come apart. Zane kicks a Stone Warrior forward, joining other warriors before forcing another one next to it, forming, goes into it, jumps to land on two fingers, spreads his legs, and spins by moving his two fingers around, kicking the Stone Warriors as he did so. He then stood up and sighed as the others see all the Stone Warriors that they fought were now completely apart. Pretty soon, more show up. "Looks like we have some more to play with." Jay said before they immediately charge at them with Jay sliding underneath one before rolling back with his feet in the air to kick it in its back, and immediately lands on his feet as he rolled while two Stone Warriors came at him before he moves his hand to his Spinjitzu Watch and bounces into the air. "Spinjitzu!" He somersaults over the Stone Warriors while touching his Spinjitzu Watch, preparing to morph. "Ninjago!" He immediately morphed into his Ranger form as he lands with a roll, turns around, gets out and spins his flail, and charges at them.

Cole and LJ raise a leg each to kick the Stone Warrior they were facing on each side before immediately trading places to punch the opposing warrior. LJ soon ducked down for Cole to vault over him to kick the warrior he was facing while LJ, who wrapped his arms around Cole's, raised his feet to kick the other warrior as four more join in as they let go of each other, and touch their Spinjitzu Watches. "Spinjitzu!" They both yelled as LJ knelt to spin his leg around one warrior, causing it to come apart, as he touched his Spinjitzu Watch while Cole does a handstand to kick one back, and bounces off the ground to touch his Spinjitzu Watch. "Ninjago!" They immediately morph into their Ranger forms. Cole lands on his feet while getting out his hammer and LJ gets out his sword.

Wu throws his cane in the air before Zane somersaults over him, catches it, and uses it to strike a Stone Warrior. He soon threw it like a javelin to jab a Stone Warrior behind Wu, who soon caught it, and uses it to strike the member. "Still got the moves." He said to Zane.

"You sure do, old friend." He replied before cartwheeling to stand on one hand to kick a Stone Warrior, bounces off of it to punch the warrior, grabs its shoulders, forces it down onto the ground before rolling, and stands onto his hands, bending his knees, kicks two warriors, then backflips next to Wu, and they look at each other while raising his Spinjitzu Watch. "Ready?"

"Ready."

"Spinjitzu!" They both yelled as they quickly raise a leg up to kick back a Stone Warrior each before soon touching their Spinjitzu Watches. "Ninjago!" They immediately morph into their Ranger forms before holding out their weapons with Zane using his bow as a club to strike a Stone Warrior down before raising it up for Wu to place his cane on it, pulls back the cord, and lets go, firing the cane at two Stone Warriors, causing them to come apart upon impact.

* * *

In the bridge aboard the Destiny's Bounty, Kai, Nya, Misako and Gyani look on the monitor with Kai being suspicious about something. "This is too easy." He said.

"Why would you say that?" Misako asked.

"Do you know why LJ had us stay here?"

She soon gasped upon realising what he meant. "It is a distraction!"

* * *

Pretty soon, on the deck, Stone-ish comes onto the deck.

* * *

In the bridge, an alarm goes off. "You've jinxed us, Misako." Nya said before she and Kai take off. Outside on the deck, Kai and Nya come out of the bridge, somersault over the railing, land behind it with a roll, get up, and poised. "Ready, bro?" She raises her left arm.

"Ready, sis." Kai replied, raising his left arm.

"Spinjitzu!" They both said, moving their right thumbs to their Spinjitzu Watches.

* * *

Kai and Nya move their left hands by their right shoulders as they move their right elbows back. "Ninjago!" They start spinning as their assigned coloured tornadoes soon appear and engulf them. They soon disperse revealing Kai and Nya, in their Ranger suits. They were on their right knees with their right arms spread out and their left arms in front of their right knees before they look up as their assigned coloured winds soon engulf each of their heads, turning into their assigned coloured helmets.

* * *

Kai and Nya immediately poise. "Let's reel ourselves a big one." Nya said.

They both charge at Stone-ish, who charged at them, knocking them both down before Kai quickly got up, getting out his swords as he does so. "Ignition Swords!" He yelled before charging at it. Stone-ish turned around to face Kai, who swings his swords at it, only for it to back away, kicks his hands, resulting in him losing his swords, and rams into him, knocking him down.

"Aqua Spear!" Nya called out as she throws it at Stone-ish, who backs away before Kai grabs hold of the spear, backflipped to get back up, and strikes it, sending it rolling onto the ground. Nya vaults over Kai and lands in front of him, grabbing his swords as she rolled before striking Stone-ish with them, sending it flying up the stairs and crashing at the entrance to the bridge.

It breaks through the door, landing close to Misako and Gyani, causing them to back away. Stone-ish gets up before noticing the Golden Spinjitzu Rifle, and prepares to go for it. "Oh no, you don't!" Misako yelled as she quickly ran over to it.

"Misako!" Gyani yelled before Misako immediately does a roll, grabs the rifle, quickly moves away from Stone-ish, and turns around to fire it. But the kickback causes her to fall back, and the shot hits the wall behind Stone-ish, leaving a hole in it.

Stone-ish laughs as it came up to Misako and knelt down to pick up the rifle. "Now, the Golden Spinjitzu Rifle is mine." It said.

"Fire Power!" Kai was heard as he and Nya enter, holding the Aquire Cannon. They soon prepared to fire the cannon, but Stone-ish turned to them and fired the rifle. The shot hits the cannon, and the weapon soon melted, turning into liquid, which lands on the ground.

"Our weapons!" Nya said.

"They're completely melted!" Stone-ish laughs as it soon ran for the doorway, pushing them aside.

* * *

Outside, Stone-ish jumps off the deck, landing on the jetty as Jay, Zane, Cole, LJ and Wu, in their Super forms, soon show up. "Hold it right there!" Zane yelled, aiming his bow and arrow at it.

Wu soon gasped when he saw what it was holding. "It's got the Golden Spinjitzu Rifle!" He said.

"Very observant, old man." Stone-ish sarcastically replied as a portal soon appeared behind it and Lloyd comes out of it, chuckling as he did so.

"Well done, Stone-ish." He said. "You have reclaimed what is rightfully mine. Now, give it to me."

Stone-ish looks at the rifle before turning around to aim at Lloyd. "No! The rifle belongs to me now!" It soon fired a shot at Lloyd, sending him flying back into the portal and it disappears.

"Lloyd!" Wu yelled, concerned about his brother.

* * *

On the Dark Island, Lloyd lands on the beach before looking down at the spot where he was hit to see a clear coloured skin. "Argh!" He yelled. "Stone-ish has betrayed me! And I can feel my old skin again."

* * *

Back in Ninjago City, Stone-ish turns back to Jay, Zane, Cole, LJ and Wu as Kai and Nya. "Be careful." Kai said. "The rifle has melted our weapons."

"Let's see how it handles my armour." LJ replied as he moved forward before getting out the Crystal of Spinjitzu, placed both hands on it, and rises it high into the sky. "Gyani Armour, activate!"

* * *

The crystal lets out glowing sparks of energy before they move down to the front, forming into the Gyani Armour before it starts to come apart. The blaster arms come onto his arms and the armour attaches to his gold one before it shines and fades, revealing more armour pieces around him before he then poised.

* * *

LJ soon poised as Stone-ish laughs. "That silly armour won't defend you against this!" It replied before aiming at LJ and fired the rifle. The shot comes at the armour before making its hit, but it has no affect, shocking Stone-ish. "What?"

"Sorry, Stone-ish." LJ sarcastically spoke. "It appears you didn't know that without the Crystal of Spinjitzu, the Golden Spinjitzu Rifle has any effects on one holding it."

"I can still take you on with it!" Stone-ish yelled as it charged at LJ, who shook his head.

He holds out his blaster arms toward it. "Gyani Blaster!" He immediately fired and hits Stone-ish, who moved to the side, losing the Golden Spinjitzu Rifle, which flies in the air before LJ raised his right arm to catch it and aims at Stone-ish, who looks at it. "Golden Spinjitzu Rifle, final shot!" The rifle slowly started to charge a shot before soon firing it, hitting Stone-ish, who groaned before falling back and explodes. LJ soon smirked while holding the Golden Spinjitzu Rifle high. "A spinning victory."

* * *

In Lloyd's camp on the Dark Island, Sipal and some Stone Warriors duck down to avoid Lloyd's energy blast. "I can't believe it!" He said. "Stone-ish had the Golden Spinjitzu Rifle, used it for its own intentions, and now they have it again! Blasted bumbling pea-brains! If I never see another fish in my life it will be too soon. Oh well." He then turned to Sipal. "What's for lunch, general?"

"Lunch?" She asked before thinking. "Like smoked wahoo potato salad?"

"You incredible twit! YOU ORDERED ME FISH IN A SALAD?!" He growls. "What's the use? I'm surrounded by ninnies. Power Rangers, you'll pay for this someday."

Half an hour later, outside the mall, Chad, Tani and Mini walk out as Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, Nya and LJ, in their normal clothes, were about to head in, causing them to quickly hide, intending to scare them. "Really great score." LJ said as he held a small soda can in his hand. "That rifle packed a punch."

"You can say that again, LJ." Zane replied.

Tani was about to go at them, but Chad stops her. "We're only one step closer to freeing your father." Kai said.

"And Lloyd Garmadon Jr. will have both his parents again." Jay said.

"Can't wait for that." LJ replied.

Once they have gone in, Chad, Tani and Mini come out of their hiding spot. "Montgomery Wilson and his Dork Squad talking about Lloyd Garmadon Jr.?" Chad asked.

"I heard they often called him 'LJ' sometimes." Tani replied.

"You don't think he's-" Mini couldn't continue.

"Think about it." Chad said. "Same colour eyes, same hair colour. Make no mistake. Montgomery Wilson must be Lloyd Garmadon Jr." This got the girls to gasp. "Now, how to tell the principal?" They look through the big glass entrance to see LJ throwing the can into a nearby recycling bin before they head into Mistake's Tea Shop for LJ to start his shift.

"That's perfect." Tani replied before they head in to retrieve the can.

To be continued...


End file.
